


Miscommunication

by lunestar



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: But everyone loves to remind 9S that he's crushing on his partner sooo yeah, Even though I tagged this with 2B9S it's not the main focus until later on, F/M, This fic is more focused on 9S than anything and him interacting with the other scanners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunestar/pseuds/lunestar
Summary: After an incident which leads to 9S and 2B not speaking properly with the other, 9S finds himself carrying out a request on his day off. Along the way he asks for a familiar face to tag along, which leads to a trip down memory lane as well as questioning thoughts that pertain to acquaintances, YoRHa, and his relationship with 2B. If you like scanners units and/or 9S interacting with said scanner units, this might be the fic for you.





	1. Chapter 1

9S is currently having the most difficult time trying to process the events that have taken place in the last few days. It seemed as if when one thing is taken care of, a million other things sprout up to take its place like annoying little weeds. It was of course expected to happen, a battle won but not the war. Such a simple term humans have coined long ago, but its meaning fit all the same. It's been true for so long that it seems no matter how many battles fought, the war was no sooner coming to an end. If anything, it brought more questions with never enough answers.

Humans, androids, aliens, machine lifeforms, so many questions about each of them, have his mind figuratively  _itching_  for answers.

But 9S wonders: when the war ends, what happens next? Of course the humans will be able to return with the new age of peace, but as giddy as the mere idea to no longer fight is, what happens after the fact? They were created to protect and serve their human masters, but with no real threat of the enemy, then what?

A sense of dread fills him up as his thoughts drift to  _her_.

Will they still work together or go their separate ways? It was never anything new to be assigned a different partner despite him being a scanner as rare as it was for him. He was never meant to fight, only scan and scout out the enemy lines. Having a partner is not a necessity, but it is lonely. It's difficult to talk with someone because even with working with them for a small period, there's a high chance to not see them again for an even longer one.

It hurts even if it should be expected. That's happened before to the point he believes others have forgotten about him. But the idea of not seeing 2B again felt like the equivalent of getting stabbed in the chest multiple times. The idea of 2B  _forgetting_  him makes him feel even worse.

If the war did continue to go on—no. That's a selfish,  _terrible_  thing to even humor as an idea. Prolonging a war so he could stay by her side? What a joke. A joke that would have him decommissioned faster than he can even splutter out an apology.

_Lonely_

He doesn't want to be lonely and he doesn't want that for her either no matter how much she thinks she can hide it. 2B is strange like that. She puts up this wall of being aloof with her, "no nonsense stick–to-the-mission-at-hand" attitude, but it's the little things that she did which contradicted it.

And 2B is  _horrible_  at hiding it despite her thinking otherwise. There were so many things she did, mundane as it may be, that he analyzed in his head over and over again.

How one time, 2B picked up one of the machine children in Pascal's Village to help it to another platform, despite her claiming it was blocking the way to the ladder they were in a hurry to climb.

The way 2B's breathing quickens once she returns from destroying a machine that caught him off guard with more force than needed. Of course she barks at him for not paying enough attention, but the way she bit her lip before turning around and telling him to be more careful, sticks with him. The note of  _softness_  in her tone sticks with him even more.

Or when he stumbles over something during their long hikes - much to his embarrassment, and she's by his side in a flash with a hand to keep him steady, and said hand lingers a second longer than it needed to be.

9S wants to say he's cracking through her walls. Compared to when they first met, she was less sloppy with keeping up the cold facade of hers. Now it slips to the point 9S believes someone with  _less_  than satisfactory observation skills could pick up on it.

But even if 2B won't open up to him and even if she won't smile at him, 9S would like one selfish thing. He wants to stay with her. Being by her side is all he wants and he can only pray to whatever higher power exists out there, she feels the same way too.  


* * *

 

"Pulse rate is rising yet again." Came a familiar yet teasing voice. "Thinking about someone special there?"

If 9S' movement functions weren't currently disabled, he would both groan and roll his eyes. Every time his thoughts shift over to 2B during his routine check-ups,  _he_ has to make a comment. And even if he doesn't think about her, he  _has_  to bring it up.

There's a pause before the sound of some shuffling is heard followed by a laugh. "Not that I really need an answer from you. Okay, maintenance finished. You're free to exit out now."

9S opened his eyes, blinking a few times as the familiar white ceiling of the room he's in meets his view. Before his gaze shifts over to the smiling android with a uniform like his own and lips spread into a smirk as he holds out his visor towards him, 9S frowns.

801S, the scanner unit that brags about him being the best at maintenance. He always remembered stories around the Bunker that he had an affinity for teasing others and acted like what human would call other humans, a sly fox.

And those stories were not exaggerated one bit when 801S performed his duties.

Raising himself up into a sitting position, 9S clicks his tongue before murmuring his thank. Reaching for his visor from the other scanner's hand, he ties it back around his head and over his eyes.

"I have to say," 801S begins, "when the report came in that you were engaged in some heavy combat between those humanoid machines the other day, I half expected you to be missing limbs. Still, I felt doing a follow up-checkup would be in your best interest despite the minor damages you received."

"What?" 9S looks up at the other scanner, his brows knitted together. "You expected me to just stand there and get repeatedly kicked in the face?"

And of course  _he_  has to smirk. "As nice of a thought that is to have, I prefer not to. Facial work is a rather tedious procedure."

9S heaves out a sigh as he stands up and stretches his arms over his head. "Well, sorry to disappoint you for not coming back with a caved in face for you to fix."

The room is silent for a bit as 801S brings up his screens and casually swipes at them with a frown, murmuring something to himself. There were a few times he stopped, his head tilted towards his direction before he continues again. 9S half thinks something on the status report wasn't satisfactory enough and 801S needed to check something out yet again.

And he told 2B he would start on her maintenance as soon as he finished with his. He doesn't understand why she was so hell-bent on him getting his done first, but she's been acting…odd since they carried out a particular request from earth.

"9S, come here for a second."

"What's wrong?" He can't help but sneer his next words. "Made a mistake on something?"

"I take great pride in my work to not make careless mistakes."

9S is briefly taken aback by the other's tone. If he could see his eyes, it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if he's glaring. He doesn't know which is worse. 801S teasing him or sounding serious in the pissed off kind of way.

Swiping his screens away, the scanner in question turns to him. "That aside, I have a request for you. Word around the Bunker is that you and your partner are the go-to androids for errands."

9S doesn't hold back his grimace, something the other now grins at. It if was anyone else, he wouldn't be this quick to show his reluctance, but  _this_  is 801S. The same 801S that's made it his personal vendetta to constantly  _pick_  at him with every chance he gets. It's bad enough out of any android to be in charge of his personal maintenance, it's  _him_.

"Oh great." 9S grumbles out. "Even the Bunkers know how the Resistance members treat us like gophers."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Either way," 801S taps a finger on his cheek as the smile on his lips spreads even more if possible. "You'd humor me this one time, won't you 9S?"

"Uh, when do I ever have a choice  _not_  to humor you?"

The other scanner hums in thought before dropping his hand to his side. "I suppose I can't argue with you there. Still, it's not my fault it's so laughably easy to get under your skin."

9S rolled his eyes. "Yeah. In more ways than one."

801S smirks. "Easy there, Sunshine. Partner might get jealous if you talk that way."

God he  _hates_  that nickname. "Okay first of all, why do you call me that? And second of all, what the heck do you mean by jealous?"

"There seems to be this widely believed misconception of you that you're this overly nice YoRHa unit, when in reality, the second you open your mouth many beg to differ. Imagine my surprise expecting a nice fellow scanner, only find out you had quite the mouth on you."

"The same guy that thought it was funny to screw with my vocal settings and left my voice pitched so high I thought it would break the windows in the Bunker?'

"You're clearly exaggerating—"

"I felt my hearing processors  _breaking_."

"Imagine mine when I have to hear  _your_  voice."

_That son of a—_  Well  _two_  can play that game.

9S smirks as he leans forward a bit. "Not really nice to bully someone you asked to take on your request is it?"

801S shrugs. "In retrospective, I  _shouldn't_  considering who your partner is. I'd rather have myself in one piece."

What is he…oh right. The thing he mentioned earlier. The memory of the little squabble between him and 2B comes to mind. Although, calling it a squabble might be too much of a stretch. 2B sounded more annoyed than anything, but it was pretty out of character even for her to bring up him solely accepting a request based on that android's physical appearance. Even if she is pretty, that was never the reason why he helped her.

And all the things 2B said throughout their backtracking were …not something she would normally say out loud. Then the comments she made after they found out the truth about that android…

"Did I assume wrong then?"

"Huh?" 9S lifts his gaze away from the floor he had no idea he was staring at, to the other scanner whose lips were currently set in a frown. "About what?"

"Either your thought processors went into an emergency shutdown for no reason, or you're much more clueless than I thought. And considering I don't make mistakes, I'll go with the latter. You like her don't you?"

And just like that, 9S feels himself heating up and his pulse rising. 801S is staring at him all the while hooking his pointer finger and thumb under his chin. The fact he didn't sound teasing at all, made it worse.

"Well…I." He gulps before letting out a laugh that he mentally curses for coming out shaky. "I-I mean, 2B's my partner! Of course I like her!"

9S hopes he takes that but of course he doesn't. 801S hums in thought.

"So when I bring up her up during your maintenance or minding my own business only for your pulse rate to spike out of nowhere, like it's no doubt doing right now I might add, means you  _only_  like her?"

"I-It's not like—!"

" _Like_?" 801S drawls out.

9S groans as he slaps a hand over his head. "Oh, c'mon! Will you at _least_ let me get a word in?"

"Shouldn't be too hard for the scanner who constantly boasts about his model being the best all around."

Oh thank god he actually changed the subject. "You mean like how you  _brag_  about being the best at maintenance?"

He grins. "Well, in that case, shouldn't the best of the best  _be_  in the best capable hands?"

9S almost choked as his face heats up yet again. "A-Are you serious?"

" _Very_. With your latest exploits, you do seem to be living up to your boastful statements. And I one for one can't perform crappy maintenance on YoRHa's 'wonder scanner'. How would you think my reputation would be if I half-assed it?"

And just when he thought the guy would complement him, 801S turns around to make it about him. The nerve of this guy.

"Small talk aside, I'll make it worth your while if you help me out with my little request." He singsongs with an even bigger grin.

9S can't help but roll his eyes before mumbling to himself. That's what they always say which left him and 2B with a bunch of junk. Well, not all junk but they can only hold so many materials before selling excess or getting rid of it. If he sees another piece of copper material again he'll—

"Come on, Sunshine, you're not the only who needed a routine check-up today."

Heaving out a sigh, 9S faces him again. "Fine, I'll bite. What is it?"

801S taps a finger on his cheek a few times as he lifts his head. "Considering I'm normally stationed here at the Bunker to perform routine maintenance check-ups, I don't have the luxury to touch down to earth as much like the rest of our fellow scanners." Gesturing his hand out to him, he grins. "That's where you come in, Sunshine. I need you to collect a few things and get me some specific machine data."

Surprise, surprise, yet another fetch quest. Still, collecting some items and data, shouldn't be  _too_  much of a hassle.

He hopes.

"What kind of data?"

"I've heard from other androids that stop by for maintenance, that there's a strange machine that likes to hang around the old abandoned shopping facility on earth. Problem is, sometimes it's there and other times it's somewhere else depending on certain factors."

9S lets the information process in his head before he finally speaks. "So, the items you need have to do with this machine I take it?"

801S smiles and gives him a slow clap, and laughs as soon as the other frowns. "Excellent deduction but no. I'm interested in a few plants I've found in the database. They're quite interesting and I would like to have the real thing for research purposes. The plants I need are marigold and sagebrush."

Didn't 2B's Operator love to go on about that kind of stuff? "So machine data and plant collecting, right? Shouldn't be too hard, so yeah, I'll do it."

"Great to hear! I'll send you the coordinates for the areas it's sighted in. As for the locations of the plantsI need…"

Is he sneering? He's actually sneering. What the hell warrants him sneering unless— 9S blinks before his mouth parts open only for him scrunch his face up not a second later. It all clicks in one place.

Oh  _hell_  no.

"Seriously?"

"A little sun won't hurt you,  _Sunshine_."

"Uh yeah but the sand still pisses me off!"

"I'm sure you'll live. Better hop to it."

"Hey, don't rush me." Walking over to his Pod that's currently in sleep mode, 9S murmurs his command as the light whirring sounds are heard before it floats up to his side. "I still have some things I need to take care of."

" _Like_?"

"2B's maintenance." As soon as the words left his mouth, he can't help but smile before he laughs. "She's so stubborn sometimes it feels like I have to drag her in for it."

"That's a combat model for you." 801S smirks not a second later. "I'd be _more_ than happy to take care of her for you."

The sheer thought of that makes something inside him twist, but 9Spushes it down. 801S is being, well, a total  _801S_.

"Easy, easy. She's all yours." A short laugh escapes him as he shakes his head. "I forgot who I'm dealing with here when something's concerning his  _dear_  partner."

Wait? What kind of expression did he have for him to say that? Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter anyway.

" _Bye, 801S_."

Before he steps out of the room, he catches the other with that ever present teasing smile as he waves at him. "See you soon and hopefully not for more maintenance!"

As soon as he steps outside, the doors sliding shut behind him, 9S heaves out a sign. "The nerve of that guy! Who does he even think he is anyway?"

"Reminder: Unit 9S is to perform maintenance on Unit 2B."

"I'm getting to it." 9S groans out while turning to his Pod. "What time is it now?"

"The time is currently zero seven hundred hours."

Shit! How long was he talking with 801S? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"…You ordered this Pod to activate sleep mode."

"Oh, never mind!" Making a dash for the elevator, 9S frantically hopes 2B isn't mad at him.  


* * *

 

She's mad him. One look at her seated on her bed with her hands folded across her chest and legs crossed proves it. As 9S takes a step closer something makes him tilt his head.

Oh, 2B'S not wearing his visor and she's sleeping.

9S looks behind him and a wry smile forms on his lips as he shakes his head, before taking a few more steps as he leans in. 2B looks so peaceful, but she could have at least laid down properly on her bed for that. Then again, she wouldn't have to be doing that if he didn't lose track of time in the first place.

"You're late."

9S yelps as he jumps back. 2B on the other hand watches him, unamused as always.

"O-Oh. Sorry about that. I was held up a bit."

Pod 153 hovers around him before stopping. "Incorrect. Unit 9S was engaged in a lengthy conversation with Unit 801S after his maintenance. Furthermore—"

" _Pod_!" 9S cuts in with a growl. "Can you not?"

2B sighs, her gaze falling to the floor before she closes her eyes. "It's fine."

Turning away from his Pod, who hovered away before he grabbed it, he frowns. "Not really." Rubbing the back of his neck, his own gaze drifts to the floor before focusing on her. "I should have kept up with the time and 801S was being a total—"

"I'm aware."

"Huh?"

"I'm more than aware of how… _chatty_  you get." Opening her eyes, she glances in his direction before looking down at her lap. "If asked you to stop, it would be a waste of time and energy."

His shoulders slump at her words. "…Oh."

Why would 2B think that's a waste of time for her to tell him that considering she  _loves_  to remind him about how, "emotions are prohibited" or "YoRHa aren't supposed to be emotional"? In retrospective, 9S shouldn't be surprised at her response, but it still hurts.

His gaze falls on nowhere in particular during their silence, and 9S immediately picks up on something. Normally 2B's Pod tends to chime in on their conversations to either state the obvious or do something that even gets on  _2B's_  nerves much like his own Pod.

"Say, 2B? Where your pod?"

"Having a program installed. I plan on picking 042 up as soon as our business here is finished."

9S can't help but flinch at her icy tone. The room is silent yet again not counting the motors running inside his Pod as it hovers up and down at his side. This awkwardness and tension is making him anxious even more. Taking a deep breath, 9S decides to break it himself, mouth parted to say something, but 2B beats him to it as she pulls her legs up on her bed and laid down.

"If you don't have any other priorities this morning, maintenance would be appreciated right now."

The scanner frowns. Any other time he would have made some retort but this time, he can't find it in himself to do that or even force a smile.

"Right. Let's get started."

It's quiet as he goes through everything as he always did like it was second nature to him concerning 2B's maintenance. While 801S took pride in his job, 9S takes even greater pride in his own with taking care of 2B and making sure everything is right. No room for failure or mistakes. He would ask her the usual questions and her short answers appeared in text on his screen.

He wonders if she might mess with him again. That was something 2B would do at times even if she claims it was on accident. He always, well mentally, calls her bluffs knowing she would never admit to them. It was another shining example of her contradicting herself with being almost playful and teasing despite never doing those things.

9S' mind begins to wander back to a time when 2B commented on his voice being soothing. As embarrassing as it to hear that considering most would wish he  _wouldn't_  be so chatty, the mere thought alone of 2B telling him that something he did soothed her, made him smile.

A faint beep brings him out of his musings. There was a message from 2B asking if something was wrong considering he wasn't doing anything and just standing there.

"O-Oh. It's nothing." Tapping on his screen, 9S clears his throat. "I'm finished so you can exit out when you're ready."

Her eyes open as he swipes his screens away. A part him wishes he didn't considering it would be the perfect opportunity to use as something to fill in the awkward period of silences they're having. As 2B brings herself into a sitting position once again, 9S notices her balling her visor in her lap with her hand. For what reason, he doesn't know.

"…Thank you."

9S barely hears her soft reply, but he does and something inside him warms. He can't help but smile at that. "N-No worries! Just doing my job!"

2B looks up at him, her mouth parting before it closes not a second later as she looks away. "Is everything fine?"

What did she mean? Oh, maybe she wanted him to share her status update with her? He brings his hand up ready to do that, but 2B shakes her head.

"No, it's just that you normally…." 2B's voice trails off before she sighs. "Never mind. It's nothing important."

He would what? What was she talking about? His brows knit together as he tries to piece together what she refuses to share. He feels nervous, something he knows is more to do with the fact this is the first time they've actually talked since helping that Resistance—no, Type E unit. Sure it wasn't a lot but the tension and awkwardness from before isn't here now. Something he's grateful for.

9S swallows. It always felt like he had to choose his words with her when it seems like she's opening up to him. If he screws up, then the opportunity to connect with her is gone and she's back to that facade of hers.

"2B, you can talk to me." 9S begins his own voice soft. "No matter what, I'm—"

An incoming notification on his HUD shows up much to his confusion before it dawns on him that it's from 801S. 9S can't help but glare at it. He had to send this to him  _now_  of all times?

"Something wrong?"

"No just… um," 9S begins watching as she picks up her visor." 2B, what are you going to do in the meantime?"

Before she ties her visor around her head, she pauses and sends him a blank look, but 9S swears, something contained in it is almost sharp now. "Is there a particular reason you're asking me that?"

"Well, kinda. It's just that the Commander wants us to gather information about Pascal tomorrow, so we're basically free for the day and—"

"9S," 2B cuts in, "just because the Commander didn't issue us with an order, does not mean we sit around and take the day off."

Why is she like this? Their entire conversation this morning is starting to make him upset and annoyed the more and more they talk. If 801S didn't send him those coordinates right when he was trying to talk with her while her walls were down, 2B wouldn't even be back to, well,  _typical_  2B.

He doesn't even bother to hide the frustration in his voice. "Well, if you'd let me finish, I was going to say I have something I need to do."

2B doesn't spare him another look as she pushes her bangs out of her eye before finally putting on her visor.

"So," 9S drawls out, "you're not even going to ask?"

"No."

"Not even a bit curious—"

" _9S_."

" _Fine_." He grumbles out. "I just wanted to let you know and... I was going to ask if you—"

"Don't bother." Standing up, 2B strides over to her desk and for the first time since stepping inside her room noticed the stray book lying there. "I have my own things to take care of before our mission tomorrow."

The fact she shut him down before even letting him say anything makes him press his lips into a thin line. 2B's been cutting him off pretty much this entire morning and for what reason, he doesn't even know. But as upset as he is, 9S can't find it in himself to say anything else. The last thing he wants is to say something he might regret later. Plus, 2B _clearly_ doesn't want to talk to him and if she wants her space right now, he'll give it to her.

9S gives her one last glance before he walks towards her door as it opens, Pod 153 trailing behind him, but before stepping outside her room, his fists tighten at his sides as he lowers his head.

"…I don't know what I did to upset you the other day, but I'm sorry for it."

Whatever reaction she has, he doesn't know once the doors close behind him, and he exhales the breath he had no idea he was holding in the first place,

"Query: Why did Unit 9S not request Unit 2B to accompany him to complete Unit 801S' request?"

A bitter laugh bubbles from his throat as he shakes his head. "It's complicated." Making his way down the hall and to the Transporter, he continues. "If she doesn't want to talk, I won't force her."

"Negative." Pod 153 states, as it stops in front of him much to his increasing annoyance. "Unit 9S did not put in the effort to engage in any of those actions concerning Unit 2B."

Why is he getting grilled by his own Pod?

"Look, it's not as easy as it looks, okay?" Holding out two fingers towards his Pod, he sighs. "You need  _two_  people to talk and she clearly doesn't want to do that with me right now and—"

"9S is that you?"

He blinks, letting his hands fall to his side. That familiar voice brought up memories of laughter as other faces came to his mind as he turns around. The short black hair and dark blue eyes of the other scanner model who was now before him left him almost speechless.

YoRHa Unit 4S.


	2. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: This chapter could have been uploaded sooner and for that I apologize but the length was so long that I had to cut it sadly. So expect the next chapter to be more lengthy.

4S walks up to him all the while fiddling with the visor around his neck. With the way the other scanner’s studying gaze was, 9S didn’t know what to say and only a greeting didn’t sit well with him. From what he remembers, 4S would be pretty serious at times during missions. It was nowhere near the level of 2B’s considering he had his moments of being mellow, but what if he changed? And most importantly, what if he’s upset for not keeping in touch with him?

9S shakes his head. No, there was no reason to think about that, right now, he can try to reconnect. Taking a deep breath, he exhales, bringing his hand up and balling it into a fist towards the other scanner who knitted his brows together. Dread immediately fills him up along with embarrassment. He probably looks like an idiot right now, but he was hoping 4S would remember.

But his worry is soon quelled as the other mirrors his actions with a grin and took no time to bump his fist against his as both scanners erupted in laughter soon after.

“I can’t believe you actually remembered that!” 4S brought a hand to his chest. “I’m touched.”

“I’ve been practicing.” 9S jabs his thumb over to the directions of his Pod with a grin. “Added something before it though.”

“And this Pod appreciates the care.” Pod 153 chimes in.

“Impressive as always.” 4S comments. “Though it _should_ be expected considering, you have a knack for picking up things and tweaking them to make it better.”

A sheepish bout of laughter bubbles from his throat. What 4S said is true despite the fact he tends to get scolded by others for it. 4S, on the other hand, was never one of them. Something he was always thankful for.

“Hey, thanks. You always kept an eye on me when we worked together on the field, or well when I was shadowing you to be technical.” 9S laughs again. “I half thought you didn’t know who I was with the way you were looking at me.”

“Sorry about that.” 4S scratches his cheek. “But with the way you were looking at _me_ , I thought the same. I hardly see you nowadays.” His voice lowers a bit as he looks off to the side. “A lot of us haven’t.”

Us? Did everyone else possibly miss him too? While the sheer thought made him happy, it also  brings a sense of guilt to him as well.

“Sorry. I’ve been busy.”

“So I’ve heard around here. Your name comes up a lot, 9S.”

Said scanner can’t help but rub the back of his neck. As long as it’s been since he’s seen 4S, he can’t help but feel a bit disappointed he’s calling him that. True he’s not using the _other_ nickname he gave him, but they did get along pretty well even it was, what felt like at least, a long time ago.

“You know you can call me by my nickname, right?”

“You mean, _Greenhorn_?” 4S’ eyes widen briefly but the second 9S groans at the name, he smiles. “I’m kidding. I had to make sure it was you first. It would be weird to go up to all the scanners I see with your hair color and shout, ‘Nines’ at the top of my lungs.” He pauses, gaze lifting up to the ceiling before shrugging. “Actually, that sounds like something 42S would do. The guy can’t sit still for anything but it’s never a dull moment if you see him during missions on earth.”

9S immediately shudders at the name. A not too pleasant memory of him running for his life with a machine chasing him and shrieking bloody murder because _someone_ though it would be a good idea to tell him to hack it. That and the jokes from it. _God_. From what he remembers, the blond scanner with wild hair and matching personality was never one _not_ to take the opportunity to joke about something or someone. 9S vaguely remembers him having a job as a host for a broadcast thing too.

“He’s from North 12C Defense HQ, right?” When the other scanner nods, 9S continues. “Do you still keep in contact with him?”

4S makes a face before rubbing his temple. “He thinks it’s funny to send me messages based on ‘word-play’ from old world data from time to time. If it’s not that, it's him using old ’slang’.”

“Humans really are weird creatures.”

“And 42S _loves_ to remind me of that. 11S goes almost _irate_ when he sends them to him.”

“I can imagine considering how grumpy he can be at times. How’s he doing?”

4S heaves out a sigh. “Got a call from him the other day during my mission, and he—”

“Told you to make sure you sync up to the Bunker afterwards?” 9S fills in knowingly.

“As always. What makes him think I won’t is beyond me. That’s the equivalent off asking me not to put my boots on in the morning! But what about you? Were you heading out for another mission?”

“Not until tomorrow but 801S asked me to do something for him and I’m on way for that now. He has me plant scavenging in the desert and getting some machine data.”

“And not with 2B?” 4S darts his gaze around the hall before shifting his attention back to the other scanner. “You two are normally at the hip.”

The smile from 9S’ face fell as his gaze lowers to the floor. “…It’s complicated.”

The hand on his shoulder has him look back up to see 4S smiling with a sympathetic look in in his eyes. “Cheer up. Being sad doesn’t fit you one bit, Nines.”

“Heh. Thanks, 4S.”

“But I’m surprised you even took a request from 801S. From what I hear, the two of you aren’t on the best of terms.”

Word really does get around here fast in the Bunker. If someone as much as sneezes it seemed like everyone would know the culprit, location, and time of it. Well, not that it would be difficult to figure out any of those.

9S can’t help but scoff. “It’s not my fault the guy’s insufferable. I tried being nice with him in the past but he’s always out to get me.”

“Nines, you aren’t exactly _all_ smiles and sunshine either. From what I remember, you had your moments too. One of them being your tendency to complain _a lot_.”

“I’m only voicing out what everyone else refuses to say!”

“Which leads to complications or hilarity. A shining example of both were when you partnered up with me, 11S, 42S, and 32S for that mission they grouped us all in. Remember?”

“How could I forget?” The sheer memory of it makes it hard to hide the excitement in his voice. “That was one of my first group missions around the time I was first deployed!” Rubbing the back of his neck, a sheepish laugh escapes him. “I was pretty nervous despite trying not to show it.”

4S smirks. “Could have fooled me with how cocky you were. To think a greenhorn like you would act like such a smartass.”

9S gawked at that. “I am not! Plus, whose idea was it to tell me the enemy units I was supposed to hack were the wrong targets, _and_ making me think I screwed up on my first group mission?”

“And _whose_ fault was it to believe _anything_ that comes out of 42S’ mouth?” 4S retorts back. “The reason most of us tease you is because you were recently manufactured at the time.”

9S purses his lips. So what if he was more recent? It doesn’t mean he’s a kid. 21O treats him like that enough as it, or at least when she’s _not_ nagging on him when he’s trying to have a conversation with her. If talking with 2B is difficult, talking with his Operator is ten times that.

“Then what does that make you? _Ancient_? Your model was deployed pretty early on in the war, remember?”

A part of him wonders if that’s a good idea to pick on 4S with that considering he tends to be a bit sensitive when others call him “old”, but when the other scanner snorts, the doubt immediately fades away.

“Now that’s just plain rude, coming from someone with a baby face.”

“I do not have a baby face!” When 4S sends him a blank look. “S-So what if I look more youthful? Maybe someone needs to look in the mirror!”

"You almost sound like my Operator.” Folding his arms across his chest, he scoffs off to the side. “She dotes on me constantly because of my face. I’m sure she means well but as tolerable as it is, it’s still annoying to be treated like a child. My model was made before hers, and if anything, _I_ should be the one doting on _her_.”

9S tries to stifle back any noises behind his hand as he watches 4S sulk. Thankfully he succeeded, but the image of someone like 4S getting upset about being doted on is funny. Though the idea of being doted on by someone you care about sounds nice. He wishes _she_ would at least call him by his nickname and smile at him without holding anything back. 9S wonders if 2B wouldn’t mind being doted on too—

“What are you smiling about?” 4S leans forward as he squints his eyes. “Are you _blushing_?”

“O-Of course not!” 9S splutters out. He quickly clears his throat before a cheeky grin spreads on his lips. “I was just thinking about how I’m catching up with my old geezer of a mentor stuck with opposite looking face. I find it hilarious.”

4S looks a bit taken aback by the sudden subject change but he sends him a knowing look all the same. “Hilarious, huh? Y _ou’re_ the one to talk considering all of the scanners have what you just pointed out, ‘opposite looking face’. ”

His face immediately heats up. He...probably could have worded that better. “S-Shut up!”

4S grins. “You’re also the shortest.”

“Okay, that’s a lie and you know it! 32S is shorter than me... I think at least.”

“And 4S tends to slouch and slump his shoulders a lot because of his tendency to go into sleep mode at the most random times.”

It was almost creepy how someone can have a conversation with 32S one minute, see him sleeping the next, then not a second later, he replies as if he wasn’t  asleep in the first place. Is that even normal? 9S wonders if he would ever let him perform a maintenance check on him…

“I hardly hear or see from him nowadays. Is he doing okay?”

“I haven’t either, but 11S said he was stuck doing recon work over in the desert. Something about looking at that area you and 2B encountered those humanoid machines in.”

9S couldn’t help but shiver. Something about those machines, Adam in particular, just made his artificial blood run cold. The fact he had to come face to face with him recently in yet another fight made it worse. Something about the way that machine looked at him then…like he knew something that he himself didn’t. Almost like—

 “…s? Bunker to Nines?”

9S blinks as he snaps his head back up 4S who has his brows knitted together in concern. “Huh?”

“Emergency shutdown much? You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about something is all.” 4S stares at him, and 9S can already tell he's not buying it. "Well, I--"

“Reminder: Unit 9S is to take care of Unit 801S’ request.”

“Oh, right!” Looking away from 153, he gives 4S an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. It’s always nice talking to you since we hardly see each other from being so busy.”

4S shakes his head. “Don’t be, Nines. I feel the same, in fact, I miss it.”

“Y-You do?”

Disappointment flashes in his eyes, something that makes 9S feel guilty, but it’s only there for a split second before he smiles again. “Why do you sound so surprise?”

Because he’s always been so lonely. Always eager to talk with others with so much enthusiasm despite so many androids he’s been partnered up with in the past viewing him as a temporary partner for a job. If it wasn’t that, it was them meeting his enthusiasm with annoyance and wishing he’d stay quiet.

“It’s just that…I’m pegged as annoying a lot.”

“9S,” 4S, begins, the tone of his voice is so serious, it reminds him of the days he used to shadow him. “As talkative as you are, I don’t find you annoying. You’re observant and many of the things you mention or do are both insightful and helpful.” His eyes soften before shrugging a hand in the air with a laugh. “Of course I can only speak for myself, but I enjoy your company on or off the field. And that’s the honest truth.”

He blinks at the other’s words. They were nothing short of genuine and he can’t help but smile. “You really do know how to flatter someone, huh?”

“Unless you count flattery as an honest opinion, then yes.”

“It still means a lot to hear that from someone. Thank you.”

“No problem at all.” 4S gestures over to the direction of the Transporters and takes a step back. “Mind if I walk with you?”

The white haired scanner shakes his head as the two walk side by side, still making the most of their time to catch up. But the second they pass 2B’s room, 9S can’t help but stare at it. And as soon as they're one room away, 9S can feel 4S’ gaze on him. The second he turns his head, that knowing look on the other scanner’s face meets him.

“What’s wrong?”

“The thing you said before.” He begins, almost hesitant before he looks on ahead. “I personally think you shouldn’t worry so much about her. She’s a mystery I can say that much.”

9S wonders if there’s a sign plastered on his head that lights up every time he thinks about 2B when he doesn’t even mention her name. It’s not just 4S or 801S, but he overhears the hushed comments about their relationship, or how well they work together as if they’ve been doing it for years in the Bunker. Of course he knows why and can easily answer his own question. He cares about her a lot, and it's frustrating that they can’t even talk with each other.

But 4S mentioned something else that makes him knit his brows together. What did he mean by 2B being a mystery?

“Were you partnered up with her before in the past?”

The footsteps by his side stop, and when 9S does the same and faces him, he sees the other scanner putting on his visor all of a sudden. “What makes you think that?”

And why did he sound so serious all of a sudden? “Just curious is all.”

4S walks ahead of him but not before sending him a smile, but this one doesn’t reach his eyes. “Gossip gets around fast up here in the Bunker. I’m sure you’re aware of that yourself.”

9S can’t help but feel he was changing the subject, but decides not to press any further. It’s not surprising in all honesty, but it hurts. Even so, he forces a smile of his own.

The rest of their walk is silent when they reach the Transporters. A pod, dark gray in color with blue accents, peaks around one of the terminals before flying over to 4S.  It nudges his hand and said scanner chuckles before giving it a handshake and patting it.

Oh right he remembers now. 4S’ Pod always seemed…affectionate towards him.

“I was wondering where your Pod went. Did you ask it to stay here?”

The black haired scanner nods.  “As soon as I noticed you. Pod 202 isn’t like _most_ pods.”

Quite frankly, he never heard it say one word to him when they worked together. It always struck him as odd, and when asking 4S about it, his answer was always the same. _Pod 202 is different_.

“Can’t be as bad as mine.” Glancing up at 153 who descended down to the other Pod who suddenly hid behind 4S, 9S can’t help but laugh as he bends his legs a bit. “Aww. Are you shy?”

“ _Negative_!” It barked making the scanner reel back while 4S snickers behind his hand. “This Pod has no reason to converse with _you_. Bzzt. _Chatty brat_. Bzzt.”

9S was taken aback by the feminine voice that sounded so sweet despite the fact it just _dissed_ him. Narrowing his eyes at the Pod in question, he shifts his attention to 4S. “Did your Pod just call me a brat?”

“ _That’s_ the part you chose to be upset with, Nines?”

“Hey, I know I tend to be talkative, but calling me a brat is completely unnecessary!”

“Negative! Bzzt. This Pod could hear the conversation between Unit 9S and Unit 4S. Conclusion: Unit 9S is a brat. Bzzt. And slow on the uptake. Bzzt.”

Why that little piece of…no. _No_. He just needs to calm down. It’s only messing with him, and as long as he doesn’t show it, it will probably leave him alone. Still, how the hell did 4S deal with _that_ every day assisting him? No wonder he orders it to stay quiet.

“I should get going. I’ll see you later, Nines.” He waves at him but before he leaves, 4S looks over his shoulder. “Don’t… don’t be a stranger next time, okay? I meant every word of what I said to you earlier about enjoying your company.”

9S blinks at his words as he watches the other scanner walk down the hall, Pod 202 circling around him before clinging to his backpack. 9S can’t help but bite his lower lip.

So many options fill his head. He doesn’t want to be a stranger… he wants to be with others, but at the same time he can’t. A bitter laugh bubbles from his throat. He says that but the situation mirrors what 2B does. Always pushing him away or giving him a bit of length before stopping him from getting too close. But at the same time, 9S doesn’t have to do any of those things even if he knows the consequences.

9S quickly breaks into a jog to catch up with the other scanner. Once he sees him about to turn, he shouts, “4S!” When the other scanner stops and turns to face him, 9S clears his throat. “Are you busy? O-Or well, do you have another mission to take care of today? ”

4S is quiet a bit before he finally answers. “Besides working on a report for my Operator that I can do in no time flat before the day ends, my schedule is free. Why?”

Why does he feel so nervous asking 4S to come with him? “I was wondering if you’d like to come with me? It would be like old times minus the shadowing and you calling me a greenhorn.”

4S folds his arms across his chest. “Almost like old times, huh? I take it you’re not planning on letting 2B know about this.”

The tone of his voice phrases his words as a statement rather than a question. 9S can hear the seriousness as well, but he tries to smile through it all the same. “It would be horrible mission, well _quest_ , efficiency if I asked her again and she agrees to it. Besides, it’s nothing major that two scanners can’t handle, right?”

4S heaves out a sigh. “I won’t press you for answers and prefer to keep my opinions to myself on matters such as this, but even so, I’d be happy to come along with you.”

“R-Really?”

The seriousness of the situation deflates as soon as 4S laughs. “I feel like we’re going to be doing this all day at this rate. _Yes_ , I’m serious.”

4S really has mellowed out. Of course he’s still serious, but at the same time, 9S is happy and thankful for that.

“Well I had to make sure first! But let me catch you up to speed, alright?”

Once 9S explains the details of the request as well as exchange coordinates, 4S nods. “Weird things to request, but this machine data 801S wants has me curious. In any case, I’ll be your back-up since you can fight with a sword.” Grinning, he gestures a hand in the air. “And for the record, even if my model is ‘old’ I don’t plan on losing to you.”

“Oh really?” A cheeky grin spreads on 9S’ lips as he places his hands on his hips. “Well you might considering 9S models are the best—”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll bribe 801S on changing your voice settings again.”

“Fine—wait? That was _you_ who told him to do that?” 9S practically squeaks out.

4S coyly takes a few steps back. “Better get to the Transporter before the day ends!”

Not a second later, he dashes around the corner and down the hall so fast, 9S is basically gaping at the spot before he shakes his head and follows after him. “Hey! Get back here! Do you know how embarrassing that was having my voice function set _that_ high? Everyone called me an android chipmunk for one week straight!”

“Pretty fitting for the guy who hoards _acorns_ in his backpack!”

“Oh shut up! It was an old hobby when I was on the field for my first few missions!”

“Whatever gets you through your sleep mode, Nines!”

“ _4S_!”


	3. The Chatterbox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This update suffered between working on other chapters of this story, working on another fic, and dealing with things outside of writing. I know I said last time this chapter would be lengthy, but it’s taking longer to finish so I went ahead and posted the beginning part. Thank you so much for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

He hates the desert. If it’s not the heat, it’s the sand getting inside his boots. At that very thought, 9S shook his foot only to remember he  _can’t_  remove the annoying material from his shoes. He lets out a groan while returning to his seat on a nearby boulder. It feels hotter than usual out here, and the urge to take off his coat feels so tempting despite his internal cooling system kicking in.

What was taking 4S so long anyway? Despite telling him he didn’t need to purchase anything from the shopkeeper stationed near the entrance, 4S insisted he needed to buy a few things. It made no sense considering he had enough items in his inventory for them both and then some.

9S adjusts himself in a more comfortable place as he idly rests his cheek in his palm with a frown. He’s been trying to focus on  _something_  to keep his mind occupied since 4S left but nothing came. He already went over the little information 801S sent him, three times in fact to keep his mind occupied, but that didn’t keep his boredom at bay either.  

A slight breeze rustles his hair and tickles his skin as something rolls into his line of vision. 'Tumbleweed' is what it’s called he recalls. 9S is so bored at this point his only form of entertainment is watching it get caught between two smaller rocks. If 2B was here, she’d no doubt reprimand him for sitting down doing something like this.

There was this one time in the past where one of those things intercepted 2B’s path, and her foot getting caught in it. To watch someone as serious as her repeatedly shaking her leg, and almost stumbling over was quite the sight to see. 9S remembers trying not to laugh at the scene, but a few of them did escape when he knelt down to help her. 2B had only scoffed, but he remembers catching that ghost of a smile she tried to hide when he peered up at her. His lips curved into a smile at the memory, only for him to immediately frown as he remembers their current situation. It seemed as if whatever he sees down here reminded him of her. 9S even had to catch himself from calling out her name when he saw something only to remember she’s not here on Earth.

9S lowers his head with a heavy sigh. “So much for not thinking about her.”

Pod 153 hovers down into his view as its little speaker pops up. “Proposal: Unit 9S should send Unit 2B a message.”

Wouldn’t that make things worse? Despite that, he’s already in the process of bringing up his screen and quickly toggling through it with a flick of his wrist, until he sees the messaging system. 9S taps his fingers idly on his knee as he tries to think of what to send her.

 

_Hey, 2B, I’m sorry for what happened this morning and upsetting you the other day even if I still have no clue on what I may have did in the first place. I’ll see you soon if you’re willing to talk with me._

_From, 9S_

  

9S scrunched up his face before deleting it. No, too much on the passive aggressive side. What else…

 

 

_Hey, 2B, I hope you’re doing okay! I know things have been pretty rough between us both but when I get back, I hope the two of us can sit down and talk._

_From, 9S_

 

This sounded better, but this felt like all the other times he actively keeps his frustration to himself and acted as if everything is fine and dandy between them when it’s everything but. 9S buries his face in his hands. Why is this so frustrating? He’s sent her messages before so why is this so difficult all of a sudden now?

“Incoming call from Unit 2B.”

9S flinches from Pod 153’s sudden voice, as both excitement and panic kicks in.  _Crap_. Did he accidentally send that message just now? If anything he was planning on deleting that one too, but what if he sent it instead? Or maybe giving 2B her space  _did_  work out fine in the end after all! Hope swells in his chest as he straightens himself up. “Put her on!” Pod 153 did just that, he takes a deep breath and exhales it out.

Alright! He can do this!  _He can do this!_  "Um, hi?”  _Damn_. Out of all the possible things for him to say, he chose _that_? However the other end is silent along with the visual feed not even showing up much to his confusion. 9S speaks again. “2B, are you there?’

“Transmission has ended. This Pod believes Unit 2B is responsible for said action.”

Ended? His lips thin into a line the more and more he reasons all the possible outcomes until he stays with the most obvious one. So she messages him only to hang up the second he answers? This is ridiculous even for her! What's her problem? 

Fuming to himself silently, 9S didn’t even hear 4S finally returning back. “Sorry for the wait.” 4S announces as he adjusts the strap of his backpack while walking towards him. Once he’s in the other scanner’s line of vision, he stops. “You seem upset. I didn’t think I took  _that_  long.”

“It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? Your grumpiness begs to differ.”

“It’s hot out here and there’s sand in my boots.”

4S heaves out a sigh. “If you insist that’s why you’re upset, I won’t ask.”

Bringing his gaze over to 4S, he notices the other scanner bringing up his display screen, and Pod 202 is perched on his shoulder like a pet of some sorts. The floating menace had insulted him constantly since they came down here, but 202 had left him alone eventually. It was probably 4S ordering it to stay quiet but 9S doubts it.

4S shields the sun out of his eyes before shifting his attention over to him. “According to the coordinates you shared with me, the first thing we need to look for shouldn’t be too far way.”

That’s a relief. 9S stretches his arms over his head and hops off the large boulder he was on. The sooner they get 801S’ plant stuff, the sooner they can get out of here. “Sounds good to me.”

The second they stepped out of the shade, a notification sound beeped before their Pods displayed their screens to a familiar incoming message. 9S can’t help but groan. Every time they come here it seems to trigger this dry as hell recording.

“ _The Council of Humanity has a message for all our brave androids_ —”

“Stiff as always.” 9S murmurs.

“Maybe so but it’s meant to boost morale when we’re down here.”

“There’s plenty of ways to boost morale without having to hear the same boring broadcast constantly.”

4S chuckles at his side while stepping over a piece of rubble peeking from the sand. “What would you prefer? Have them send us all radio broadcasts via the commercial channel?”

9S can’t help but snort at the suggestion as he climbs over the rocky sediments. Turning around, he gives the other scanner a hand and pulls him up. “Like that thing 42S hosts, right?”

4S tilts his head to the side. “I’m surprised. You don’t listen to  _any_  of his broadcasts? Some of them are pretty useful since he shares events happening on the front lines.”

Maybe a few times but whenever he tuned in, it was during 42S’ gossip sessions. How the guy's even allowed to host something like that is mystery, but personally, he saw no reason listening. If he needed fresh gossip, stepping outside of his room back in the Bunker was  _more_  than enough.

“Incoming call from YoRHa Unit 42S. Bzzt.  _Annoying whelp_. Bzzt.“

“Speaking of lively,” 4S murmurs before turning towards his Pod and clearing his throat. “This is 4S.”

Once the loading symbol went away, the face of a familiar scanner with messy yet fluffy blond hair appeared. Giving a wave, he grins. “Hey ho, 4S! What’s shakin’, baby?”

“What?”

“I’m testing out some new slang I found in the database the other day! Apparently this was a common term male humans would use on ‘ _chicks’_! Can you believe that? Weird bunch those humans, yeah?”

4S shifts his attention over at 9S as if he wants him to elaborate further, but the other scanner shrugs. This is exactly why 4S tends to be pegged as ‘old’ a lot.

“I’m pretty sure humans didn’t consort with what I’m assuming you’re trying to say are chickens?”

“No, he means human females I think.” 9S corrects. “Humans are weird.”

Probably the most long dramatic sigh, 9S has ever heard came from the scanner on the screen. “Feed me a mackerel and stuff me in a coffin! 9S, is that  _you_? I haven’t seen you since that one group mission where I suckered you into hijacking that little bomber machine! You climbed that tree like a freaking cat!”

42S is still as bubbly and wild as always, but 9S would prefer if that time of him almost getting caught into an explosion would  _not_  be brought up. That and the cat jokes made at his expense. It was so embarrassing, and he hopes 42S dropped that nickname.

Still, no reason to be too sour about something that happened, what feels to him at least, a long time ago. There was never a dull moment when being around the guy. With that in mind, 9S smiles and gives a small wave. “Hi.”

“ _Hi_?” 42S repeats clearly displeased much to 9S’ surprise. “That’s the weakest greeting I’ve heard from you,  _Nyan Ess_! Where's my sunny greet from you at? Don’t tell me you’re still sore about that machine thing?” His lips pursed into a pout as his shoulders slumped. “C’mon! I said I was sorry!”

So much for him forgetting that nickname. “Do you  _really_  need to call me that?”

“But it fits you like a glove! Hey, did you know humans apparently  _love_  it when other humans wear headbands that look like cat ears? Apparently they find it  _arousing_!” Hooking his finger under the choker around his neck, his grin widens. “They even wore these too! Oh, oh and they also like wearing leashes and—”

“There he goes again.” 4S only murmurs.

9S nods in agreement. He almost forgot about 42S’ need to ramble on and on about something in a conversation. Once he starts, it’s difficult to get him to stop.

“But anyway, what are you two doing? It’s pretty rare to have two scanners working together unless you’re a noob doing shadowing work.” As soon as 4S tilts his head to the side while mouthing out the word ‘noob’, the blond scanner heaves out a sigh. “ _God_. You are hopeless you know that? Newbie?  _Novice_?” He slaps a hand over his face with a groan. “ _Greenhorn_? 4S, you need to look through more old word data.”

9S already sees 4S looking at him the second he murmurs his recognition of the term. Even though the other scanner couldn’t see it, 9S is giving him the most pleading look he could muster so he doesn’t make a comment about it. A knowing smile forms on 4S’ lips but he says nothing much to 9S’ relief. Shifting his attention back to 42S, he says, “To answer your first question, I’m tagging along with Nines to help him with 801S’ request.”

“Excuse my language but  _holy shit_! I didn’t know 801S was into ordering people around!  _Oooh_ , sounds kinky! I demand you tell me more!”

“42S, don’t you have a job to do?”

“4S, get with the program, old fart! Stop being such a stick in the mud!”

“E-Excuse me?”

“Old fart.  _Ancient_. Colossal fossil. Perished goods…” He trails off, tapping a finger on his cheek before shrugging his shoulders. “Actually that  _might_  count considering you—”

As 42S continues to blabber on in the background, 4S shakes his head and turns to 9S with a wry smile. “And off he goes on yet another tangent. To this day I have no idea why others insist on calling me a stick in the mud.”

“Well, you  _are_  old and can be pretty serious.” 9S simply points out. “That and you tend to not pick up on most ‘slang’ terms.”

The smile on 4S’ lips disappears as soon as the words leave his mouth. “Nobody asked you,  _Greenhorn_.”

Well, so much for 4S dropping  _that_  nickname. _"_ Oh, c’mon! I thought we agreed on you not calling me that?”

“I recall you saying it would be like old times, minus you hoping I  _don’t_  call you that.”

“That’s  _exactly_  what I meant!”

“Before the baby and the old man start arguing, I have something to say! Word on Earth is, the supposed ‘wonder scanner’ has a crush on someone.”

Does freaking gossip travel  _everywhere_? Before 9S even realized it, the words leave his mouth in a blurted mess. “I don’t have a crush!”

“I never said  _you_  did, but thanks for confirming! The 801S way to get info is pretty damn helpful!”

9S gawks at the screen. Did he just get suckered? He totally got suckered just now.

42S puffs out his chest as he proudly jabs a thumb at himself. “Y’know, Nyan Ess, I’m the go to scanner for relationship problems!  I even have a segment for it on my broadcast! Now then, what’s wrong?”

“Apparently him and 2B had some kind of lover’s quarrel.”

Why the hell did 4S answer that without missing a beat? “ _4S_!” 9S hisses.

“ _Greenhorn_.” The other scanner hisses back.

42S is howling in the background so much that 9S wouldn’t be surprised if he was tearing up. “Man, this brings back memories! Almost like that time 4S got on 11S’ case about that mistimed jump I dared him to do for one hundred killifish. But listen, listen! Let me tell you about the birds and the  _2Bees_! Ha get it?” Both 9S and 4S groan and it doesn’t deter the bubbly scanner one bit as he continues. “9S, listen! You shouldn’t feel down in the dumps about 2B! Do you know why?”

He’s going to regret answering his question, but at the same time, if he doesn’t answer, 42S will keep pestering him. “No, I don’t.”

“Because  _everyone_  knows the best thing about arguing in the relationship is the awesome make-up time! That and the two of you can let out  _all_ of that no doubt pent up UST!”

While 9S practically chokes, 4S frowns. “What an odd term to use. What does it mean?”

“Please don’t answer that for him—”

“Unresolved. Sexual.  _Tension_.” 42S answers without missing a beat all the while grinning. “Something I’m sure 9S here knows, right? I mean, have you  _seen_  your partner? Still, she has  _nothing_  on 4B even though she can be a bit of a massive grumpy pants despite her acting cocky as hell. You know I had to partner up with 4B a few times for missions? She's like a tigress on the prowl when she’s hunting down machines! But anyway your problem with 2B is that you need to--”

9S however ignored the other’s ramblings. What the hell makes him think there’s something between him and 2B? It’s not like he thinks about her in  _that_  way. Or... well he tries not too but that's not the point! Sure she’s pretty, beautiful even, but that doesn’t mean he likes her for those reasons alone. 2B can be so kind, soft, and gentle, when she lets her walls down. The way she tears down machines easily with so much grace like a dancer on a battlefield. The way she smiles before looking away thinking he didn’t catch it. Or when she does that cute thing with her nose whenever she looks at something that confuses her and—

 _Oh hell_. What is he even thinking? At that very thought, 9S groans. “Just give me a mackerel right now.”

“Understood. This Pod will obtain said specimen.” Pod 153 chimes in.

Before it flies away, 9S quickly grabs his Pod and hugs it to his chest before sending it a glare. “ _I’m joking_.”  

“How unfortunate! This Pod would have assisted Pod 153 in retrieving the aquatic specimen! Bzzt.  _Damn_. Bzzt.”

“4S, can you please tell Pod 202 to leave me alone?”

“I personally find it cute.”

Pod 202 is literally on a mission to get him. How can 4S not see that? “You find your Pod trying to give me literal poison  _cute_?”

“You make it seem like 202’s going to feed you one by force.”

The second 9S shifts his gaze to the Pod in question, it buzzes at him making him jump. Yes, 202  _would_  do it. Probably during his sleep mode too. But before 9S even vocally shares as much, he remembers the blond scanner who is still blabbering on in the background no doubt thinking everyone’s still listening to him.

“—Or get you some slow music, dim the lights, lay down the smooth moves, and then rock her world! Or maybe in  _your_  case, let her rock yours?” He snickers a bit before pausing and scratching his head. “Actually, thinking about it, that makes no logical sense. You can’t  _rock_  the world! If you did, the world would go ka-boom! Humans sure have some funny ways to phrase things.”

What the hell did he mean by 'in his case' along with him laughing? Oh never mind. “No one wants to have their world ‘rocked’! A-And even if it could happen, things like that aren’t allowed, remember?”

“Hate to break your bubble there, but no one follows  _that_  protocol, especially if they have modifications. Also, there’s a thing called staying hush-hush with your ‘personal business' if you know what I mean.”

Well,  _obviously_  he knows that! It’s never anything out there to see other units being too close to one another, or letting it slip that they’re in a relationship. "Hardly anyone follow protocol in YoRHa following the ‘emotions are prohibited’ stuff." 

"Kinda gets you thinking why it's a rule to begin with, huh?"

“It's a rule for good reason.” 4S says firmly. “Being too emotional may cause issues and concerns during missions. Furthermore an influx of emotions allows our systems to be more accessible to a virus and—”

42S groans. “See?  _This_  is why I call you an old fart, and 9S calls you an old geezer all the time, 4S. Lighten up! Sheesh! You're not even on a mission from Command right now! In fact, you  _need_  some alone time. Actually, how  _do_  you spend yours?"

Oh  _god_. 9S already knows what he means by that and his face feels warm all of a sudden. “Hey, that’s personal—”

“Hush. hush!” 42S hisses while swatting his hand in the air. “I want to hear how the old man spends his free time de-stressing!”                                                                                                               

“And how exactly do you think I spend my free time ‘de-stressing’?”

“That’s why I’m asking you now, you fossil! Spill the juicy details! I need a scoop!”

4S sighs. “I don’t understand what would be so interesting about my free time, but reading is a relaxing thing to—”

“Forget it! You are absolutely hopeless!” 42S groans. “9S, help me out here! You’ve done it haven’t you?  _Y’know?_ ”

Oh great. Why did 4S have to act like this so much? 42S is setting his sights on him now, and asking something so personal it’s embarrassing. 9S coughs into his hand and looks the other way. “I um…no. I haven’t.”

“…Are you serious?” The cheerfulness from 42S’ voice drops as he pulls down his visor, his blue eyes narrowing in confusion. “You…you  _did_  get modifications right? I thought your model was already made with those from the get-go. Plus, something something, ‘we 9S models are the best all-around, and don’t know what modesty is’? That thing you love to go on and on about?”

Why are they even having this conversation right now? And when he made that comment about his model, he didn’t mean it like  _that_  along with the modesty thing. And of course he has what’s 42S is referring to but…this entire conversation right now is so stupid!

“9S, you are so red right now…” 42S points out before slamming a fist in his hands. “Aha! So you  _do_  have the modifications then! I bet your pulse rate is spiking as fast as a machine about to get punted down a pit by a combat model!”

“I-I…well I mean—!”

“Unit 42S’ statement is true. Unit 9S’ current pulse rate is—”

“Not.  _Helping_!”

“If you keep talking to Nines that way, he might combust.” 4S casually adds in.

Why is everyone ganging up on him today? “ _S-Shut up!_  So what if I have the modifications? It doesn’t mean I go around doing things with people!”

“Wait a second. I thought you were  _already_  doing things with 2B? Sure I was teasing and playing dumb earlier, but I seriously thought the two of you were a thing already and you were hellbent on not spilling.” 9S averts his gaze to 42S who now is staring at him so hard as if he can find the answer to his question with a mere look. “Curioser and curioser…”

Does 42S  _want_  him to sound like a broken record? "I said multiple times that the two of us are  _not_  together!  _Honest_."

"Sure but you don't have to be together to do the deed. C'mon, 9S, I  _know_  you  _know_  about flings! I mean, maybe you experimented and got curious with  _someone_  at one point--"

"I haven't." 9S cuts in sharply.

"...Not even a little? It could have been practice smooching with someone. To like, get some experience under your belt? C'mon! You're a freaking scanner model, 9S! All of us are curious as hell!"

Didn't he tell him earlier he doesn't go around doing things with other people? 9S heaves out a sigh. "42S, I'm not curious about experimenting."

"Stubborn one, aren't you?" 42S muses aloud while scratching his chin. "I'm not buying your story one bit! Do you even  _know_  the basics? I know for a fact, you're a bit of an perfectionist when it's linked to something you're serious about." 

9S wanted to scream. It’s like their group mission all over again. The only ones missing are 32S nodding off to sleep and quipping something in monotone, and 11S probably telling all of them to shut up. Actually having 11S with him would be nice. Or maybe not. He’d probably be off trying to do a handstand while jumping off something high. As grumpy as the guy is, someone could dare 11S to do  _anything_  if they offer him bulk of even the most useless thing imaginable.

 _Someone please save him_. He’d even take 801S’ help at this rate.  Actually, no, scratch that. He’s not  _that_  desperate. And most importantly, why isn’t  _4S_  saying anything? Does he enjoy watching him deal with this kind of suffering right now? Is he sore from the ‘old’ comment and 42S teasing him about it too?

As if life wants to spite him even more, the blond scanner closes his hand into a circle all the while having probably the most serious expression set on his face, as he takes the pointer finger of his other hand and repeatedly inserts it into the open space. 9S practically chokes on his own spit as his body heats up while 4S shakes his head with a sigh.

“I-I mean of course I know about  _that_! Pretty much  _everyone_  has the basic knowledge of what  _that_  is!”

“ _Holy shit!_ " The blond scanner shouts as if he made the biggest discovery of a lifetime. "I cracked the case now! You sly little cat, you're trying to keep yourself pure for 2B—”

As if a miracle decided to finally take pity on him, 4S clears his throat. “42S, as nice as it is to hear from you, we are in the middle of something right now.”

“ _Aww! C’mon, 4S!_  You know I haven’t seen 9S in forever! I’m catching up with him no thanks to you! You really are a party pooper y’know that?”

“You love to remind me of that constantly for some reason, so yes, I know.”

42S rolls his eyes. “I keep forgetting how serious you can get. Last thing I need is you snitching on me. I’ll have you know I take my missions very seriously thank you very much!” He heaves out a sigh, before his smile is back as he gives a wink and a wave. “But duty calls and yada-yada. Catch you guys next time! Oh and 9S, I’m dedicating my next broadcast to you!” He frames his hands over his eye in awe. “I dub it,   ' _YoRHa ’s Wonder Scanner caught in the sticky webs of UST with YoRHa’s Steel Queen Combat Model’!_ Will love bloom on the barren battlefield? Stay tuned to find out! And remember,  _goooo team~_! ”

 “W-Wait! Don’t do that—”

“Transmission has ended. Bzzt.  _Noisy imp_. Bzzt.”

His life is  _over_. Do people literally having nothing better to do than gossip about him and 2B along with how their relationship is? 9S heaves out a sigh as he turns to 4S. “I can see why you made that face back at the Bunker. You deal with that  _every_  day?”

“To be fair, 42S is a lot calmer when he’s alone. He just tends to be livelier when he’s around others he’s comfortable with.”

Now he feels awful. He’s no stranger to that himself, of course it’s nowhere  _near_  42S’ level, but he can relate all the same. Even during their group mission, he had fun with the guy along with everyone else.

“What’s with that look? When I said everyone else was asking about you, I meant it. 42S in particular has been pestering me  _constantly_  to let him know when's the best time to talk to you.”

That somewhat explain that comment 42S made earlier, but the fact he asked about him made him smile. “Really?”

4S laughs. “You couldn’t tell by how excited he was just now? You’re busy so much with Command, I told him not to bother you.”

It amazes him how much 4S knows what to say and when to say it. 9S can’t help but feel his smile growing at that. “Thanks for sharing that with me. It means a lot.”

“Don't mention it, but keep in touch with him too when you get the chance. Fair warning to do that when you’re not too busy, but I’m sure you got the memo.” The other scanner grins and places a hand on his shoulder. “In any case, let’s get moving,  _Nyan Ess_.”

“Right the sooner the better—” 9S blinks before it realization hits him. “Are you serious right now?”

Despite the question directed to him, 4S walks on ahead. “Hmm? My hearing isn’t as good as it used to be since I’m so old, remember?”

9S can't tell if the tone of his voice sounds slightly sore, joking, or both. “It’s only teasing!” 9S reassures  while catching up to him. “Like what all of you did to me constantly and even right now?”

“Fair enough.” 4S hums a bit before answering. “But it almost reminded me of 801S who has that tendency to tease everyone. Is he rubbing off on you?”

 _Like hell he is!_  “The guy is in charge of my maintenance, and I buy things from him occasionally! I don't talk with him any longer than I need to!”

Besides, in what lifetime would the two of them  _ever_  be friends considering 801S is always out to get him in some way?

"And yet you surprisingly accepted a request from him?"

9S parts his mouth only to close it. 4S sounds genuinely skeptical about the whole thing for some reason. 9S can't find anything to say that would convince 4S that he was being, well, helpful and nice to 801S. Why that is, even he has no clue when he thinks about it. It's almost weird in a way.

“It's okay, Nines. I was curious is all." His smile is small, much to 9S' confusion, before he looks on ahead. "Let’s continue, shall we?"

Why is it that sometimes it felt as if 4S is aware of things, that he doesn't know? Like up on the Bunker concerning 2B, and even now with what seems like he's hinting at with 801S? What did it all mean? 4S wouldn't hide things from him.

"Yeah. Let's get going."

...Right?


	4. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Time for a certain someone to get some spotlight so the adventures of 9S and 4S will continue next chapter. I’m sorry for the late update once again. I really couldn’t concentrate on writing due to being busy with a lot of things. I want to say it shouldn't take almost two months for me to update the next chapter, but I can't making any promises. But I'll shut up because I'm sure no one wants to hear me ramble. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

2B stares out through the window, the same planetary sight meeting her view as her body leans against the glass. It’s become a routine of sorts to come here and meditate on matters that plague her mind day in day out. With all things considered, waiting on 9S tended to be the reason she stayed at this particular spot if they needed to meet up before missions, but today is different.

After picking up Pod 042 from maintenance, she came here on the task to return the item that is now currently in 042's possession. She still believes the maintenance 042 over went should have been for Pod 153. After all, 9S was the one that wanted to take on that request, but he insisted she upgraded her Pod with the reward. He had said that the program would be better off in her care with, how he voiced it, ‘up close and personal’ she gets with the enemy.

That was the last decent conversation they had before things took a turn for the worse between them.

2B isn’t sure what to do. This isn’t where she would keep 9S at arm’s length by either ignoring most of what he has to say that's not mission related, or keep her responses curt. It’s different, and even _she’s_ fully aware of the fact her behavior isn’t called for. In fact, it’s almost childish. She believes he’s picking up on it, or at least _finally_ showing his frustration with her considering how their last conversation went this morning. It shouldn’t surprise her. After all, it was only a matter of time something like that would happen.

She did want to make things better, _truly_ , but approaching the matter without dropping her mask is difficult. So she believes only to know she has done so countless times in the past and even during their current partnership. Keeping her hand on him a second too long, softening her voice when it should have stayed neutral, and so many other moments she let her guard down around him. It feels as if she’s slipping, no, she is _always_ slipping when it came to 9S.

2B wants to laugh. Even now, entertaining her troublesome inner thoughts proves her point. Earlier this morning, she almost failed once again. 9S would sometimes go off on a tangent when performing her maintenance towards the end. He would speak with her so casually despite the fact she can never vocally reply back. It was something she enjoyed, something that only the two of them could do. The sense of the two of them connecting that led to her brief haven of having some form of closeness with him without it completely breaking her code. It was the same reason why she would tease him, a very much out of character thing to do, but seeing 9S react in such a flustered way brought this sense of happiness within her. But 9S didn’t pick up on her slip-up this morning, whether a part of her was disappointed or relieved is something she isn’t sure of.

His voice is and will _always_ be calming to her. It could range from speaking to her, to him complaining about matters that bothered him. She enjoys watching 9S be excited over a certain subject, despite having no clue as to why he was ecstatic over it to begin with. But now, 9S hasn’t been happy. Perhaps she could have said things differently to him before he left. Every last word 9S gave to her this morning made her grip the edge of the table she had walked over in order to not look at him. She only wanted him to leave hence why she kept her words so short, before she says something she _knew_ she would regret. It’s weak… almost pathetic on how her mask slips and cracks the more and more she’s around him. 9S is _always_ apologizing for something he believes is his fault when in truth, it has nothing to do with him. The fault lies entirely on her.

Every. Single. Time.

And like every single time, she feels like screaming in order to keep herself sane. It’s meaningless in the end. No matter how much she shouts, no matter how much she cries, _no one_ can help her. If only 9S would hate her. Hate her with every fiber of his being. It would be much easier than having to deal with all of these complicated emotions that spark whenever she thinks of him.

It flashes in her memory. A desert. Ruins. Swords clashing. Blood. A look of absolute hate.

Another memory follows that has her holding back a sound. An abandoned place. Machines. A virus. A plea. Blood. A promise.

It all made 2B feel nauseous. How can _anyone_ possibly stay sane after performing this cursed duty she’s tasked with? But she promised. No matter how much it brings them pain, she will stand by it. Even if each and every time she carries that promise, it takes a toll on her.

9S... _Nines_ … why can’t they—

Emotions are prohibited. _Emotions are prohibited_. _Emotions are_ —

“2B!”

She takes in a sharp breath, pulling herself away from the glass and shifting her attention to the familiar yet cheery voice of 6O, who is waving her hand in the air. Once she stops in front of her, 2B notices the other android’s sheer mouthpiece is missing. A sign that she’s either finished for the day or on break.

“Sorry for the wait! I didn’t keep you waiting too long did I?”

If she kept her waiting any longer she no doubt would have slipped again, “You’re fine. I did contact you to meet with me on short notice.”

6O shakes her head with a smile. “I would have been here earlier, but you see, one of the Operators was telling me about their combat model getting upset with them again about some crazy exercise regimen. She felt really bad about the whole thing, and I suggested she talk it over with her.” Placing both her hands on her hips, she clears her throat. “Communication is key between two parties succeeding in an excellent partnership!”

Communication. Partnership. 6O’s words held truth and painfully reminded her of the situation between her and 9S. If only it was as easy as the two of them sitting down and being honest about how they felt. Walking down that road was something they did in the past, doing it again only for it to lead to the inevitable is something she _can’t_ handle anymore.

She just **_can’t_** —

“2B, is your arm hurting?” Concern fills 6O’s voice as she frowns. “You’re gripping it pretty hard. I thought you had your maintenance with 9S already?”

It didn’t even register that she was doing that to herself. She needs to calm down and stop being so careless. “He’s already performed it.”

“Okay but…” 6O unfortunately doesn't seem convinced. “Are you sure _you’re_ okay? You seem a bit--”

“I don’t mean to keep you.” Taking the item she had given earlier to Pod 042’, she presents it over to her Operator. “I wanted to return this book that you forced on me the other day.”

The earlier look of concern shifts into amusement, but 6O doesn’t take back the book much to 2B’s dismay. “I didn’t _force_ it on you exactly.” Gesturing to it, she grins. “Did you find anything interesting?”

“No.” 2B flatly answers. “All of it was trivial hence why I’m returning it to you.”

“2B! It is not!” Clasping her hands together, a breathy sigh escapes her. “Finding out if the stars will point you in the right direction for love is _so_ romantic! Sometimes it’s not romance either but luck and good fortune! There are _so_ many interesting things in there!”

Didn’t she contact her stating she wasn’t going to follow that nonsense anymore? “Leaving the success rate to my missions in the hands of ‘luck and good fortune’ is completely pointless.”

6O purses her lips at that. “Well, _I_ don’t think it is. Besides, I’m still holding on to hope that, as the humans say, ‘Lady Luck’ shines her good fortune on me!”

It all seems like a complete waste of time and energy. There is no logical meaning to believe such things can happen.

“You’re…not gonna ask me?” 6O lips curl into a frown as her shoulders drooped. “Not even on _why_ I think that?”

2B heaves out a sigh. “Operator, whatever personal business you have is privy to you and you alone.”

“2B, why do you have to be so serious?” She whines out.

Personally, she could do without discussing such things. She hears enough gossip around these halls that the urge to have her hearing processors muted is a thought she entertains far too many times to count.

“I don't mind talking about this stuff with you. In fact…” 6O begins softly as the expression on her face appears almost hopeful. “I’m hoping we can talk more? We don’t have many conversations like this.”

Would it not be in the similar vein of gossiping? Once again this sounded completely unnecessary, but seeing 6O sad didn’t sit well with her. Perhaps… humoring her plea wouldn’t be too bad.

“What is it?”

“Really?” 6O brightens up immediately as she straightens herself up. “Well, I’m still not giving up on finding that special someone! I _know_ they’re out there somewhere! Even though, I’m still holding on to a _little_ glimmer of hope that the one I was telling you about gives me a chance. But, you can’t force someone to like you back either so I understand that too.” She sighs all the while shaking her head. “I’m pretty sure she likes the scanner she’s tasked with taking care of, and even then, I think she’s stuck in the same boat as me considering who _he_ obviously likes. My love life absolutely sucks!”

Why did 6O put so much emphasis on ‘he’, and why of all the possible subjects, it had to be her ramblings on her ‘love life’? Even if she does feel sympathy for her, this whole subject feels incredibly awkward. Almost as awkward as the time 6O called her during a mission on Earth for her scheduled contact, and being on the brink of tears and bawling her eyes out because someone rejected her.

“Relationships are prohibited.”

The blonde shrugs a hand in the air as she laughs much to 2B’s confusion. “You don’t _really_ think people follow that do you, 2B?”

She finds no reason to respond to that. Whatever any YoRHa decide to do behind closed doors is on them, and if word reaches out, that’s something they will have to answer to with Command.

“Okay, what about 9S?”

“What about him?” When 60 smirks, 2B sighs. “What exactly is so amusing?”

“Oh nothing.” She coyly answers as her gaze briefly lifts to the ceiling. “It’s just that if anyone brings up 9S, you either finally say something, _or_ your body language changes.” Clasping her hands behind her back, she tilts her head. “Just something I noticed with you is all.”

What an unneeded voiced observation she never asked for even if it is true. “If that is all, I’ll be on my--”

“ _2Beeee_ , hold on! I forgot to tell you something important about the chart in that book. Let me show you.” She nods in the direction of the book and once 2B returns it, 6O begins to flip through page after page with her brows knitted together. “Let’s see… elemental signs…horoscopes…ah-ha! _Bingo!_ Zodiac signs!”

“As I stated before, the book you gave me spouted trivial nonsense. I have no need for it.”

6O lifts her gaze away from her current search, as her lips press together. “Horoscopes and readings are _not_ trivial! They’re interesting!” Returning her attention to the book again, her mouth parts. Not a second later, she smirks. “ _Y’know_ ,” 6O begins in a singsong tone, “I can check your compatibility with 9S by checking out your signs, right?”

“…Compatibility?”

“ _See!_ You just proved my point earlier! You are _totally_ curious!” Her gaze darts around the hall before she lowers her voice as a mischievous glint shines in her eyes. “9S, wouldn’t happen to be rubbing off of you now is he?”

2B is utterly grateful for the fact her visor is currently on, but it doesn’t stop her from folding her arms across her chest. What a trivial thing to even check. If they had terrible compatibility, Command would never bother to partner them up in the first place. Of course such a thing isn’t even true. Command would never break them apart due to them not getting along.

“Let’s see… according to his records and the chart, 9S is an Aquarius. 21O tells me she gets _so_ tired of him bringing up wanting to take baths when he’s on Earth. Did you know water is a theme associated with those who fall under that particular sign? But strangely enough, air is their elemental sign.”

“According to said information,” Pod 042 chimes in while hovering towards 6O, “those under the mentioned sign are known to be of the creative, intellectual, stubborn, and the curious type.”

“That’s exactly right, 042!” 6O chirps as she reaches out to pet the Pod. “Fits him pretty nicely, don’t you think?”

2B nods. All of those things do strangely fit 9S. Perhaps that book isn’t as useless as she initially thought.

“ _And_ , according to _your_ records—”

“You were looking through my records?”

6O forces out a gasp. “You make it sound like I’m up to no good! But it says here you’re a Capricorn. You’re elemental sign is earth and the zodiac sign for you is a goat.” Her eyes flicker back to the page as she traces her finger along the text. “A lot of the traits here fit you too. Serious, determined responsible, and a need to be punctual just to name a few.”

“And you acquired this information from both 9S and I based from our manufacturing date?”

“Yep! Pretty cool stuff, isn’t it? It’s so fun looking up friends’ signs and seeing how much they fit. The girls in R&D love it so much too they can’t stop talking about it!”

“…And the compatibility?” Her own voice surprises her considering it came out too curious and soft when it should have been anything but. Why is she getting so affected by this? Clearing her throat, 2B continues. “It would be beneficial information considering the two of us are partners.”

6O doesn’t make a comment about her slip-up but she does give her a small smile before returning her attention to the book. “Okay, it says here that two people with your signs are… _oh_.”

“Yes?”

“It um…” Gently closing the book, 6O tucks it under her arm. “It says the signs aren’t compatible.”

Of course. It shouldn’t be surprising news. In fact, it was something she should already be aware of. But how could she explain this sinking feeling of disappointment settling in the more she thinks about it?

“Hey! Sometimes there can be flukes! The girls from R&D say as much! As fun as doing these things are, it doesn’t mean _everything_ is accurate. It differs with person to person. In fact, why don’t the two of you look over this stuff together? Both of you basically have the rest of the day off anyway so it’s the perfect time!”

“We can’t,” 2B’s voice begins to trail of. “The two of us are… not speaking.”

“How come? Nothing too bad didn’t happen did it?” When she stays quiet, 6O frowns. “2B, I’m so sorry to hear that.”

Sorry? She shouldn’t be. The reason they’re not speaking lies solely on how poorly she handled the situation after helping that E Unit with 9S.

“Mail notification received.” Pod 042 says aloud.

Mail? Why would she be getting--

Dread grips her so fast, her entire body feels heavy. 2B can vaguely hear 6O calling out to her, but none of it seemed to register as everything began to tune in and out. 9S was already asking her questions about that YoRHa posing as a Resistance member even when she lied and said she knew nothing. But what if he did it again? What if that curiosity of his gets the better of him and she has to—

“2B,” 6O begins softly, “are you sure your maintenance went okay? 9S isn’t the type to give you faulty care.”

“I’m fine.” She breathes out. “If you would excuse me.”

She turns around and despite 6O calling out her name again, 2B made her way to the Terminals. Each step feeling heavier than the last, and once she’s faced to face with it, 2B feels anxious. _Too_ anxious. She reaches out, but stops to instead place her hand over the smooth surface before taking a deep breath before finally accessing her mail. But what she sees isn’t something she expected. 2B finds herself heaving out a heavy sigh of relief the second she sees that the mail isn’t located in her private account. She opens the message, and her chest clenches as she whispers the name of the sender.  


_Hey, 2B, I hope you’re doing okay! I know things have been pretty rough between us both but when I get back, I hope the two of us can sit down and talk._

_From, 9S_  


2B finds herself smiling only to clench her eyes shut soon after. Why did 9S have to care so much about someone like her? He’s such a fool but she knows, she’s the bigger one for relishing in the fact that he does care. _Still_ cares. Even when he shouldn’t.

“ _That is so sweet!_ ” The sudden voice from right over her shoulder catches her off guard, but 2B quickly logs out before turning around to face the more than familiar eavesdropper. 6O appears _far_ too excited for someone who took it upon themselves to snoop at her mail. But before 2B chides her about it, both of her hands are scooped up by the other android who gives her probably the most determined look she has ever seen. “You should talk with him!”

That… wasn’t exactly what she expected her to say, and neither can she do it. She isn’t sure _what_ to say to 9S.

2B turns her head and averts his gaze to the floor. “I—”

“2B, _talk_ with 9S.” Surprisingly her tone sounds both annoyed and firm. “He’s putting in the effort and the least you can do is do the same! Remember what I said earlier? Communication is the key for a great partnership!”

And do what exactly? Apologize? If she did, then that would mean she needs to apologize for _all_ the other things as well. Things 9S wouldn’t even have the slightest clue as to why she’s apologizing for in the first place. And that’s something she _can’t_ do no matter how much she desperately wants to. 9S deserves so much better than constant apologies considering this endless cycle the two of them are trapped in continues to wrap and ensnare them both. How can she apologize for an act she knows she will have to do again the second curiosity swarms his mind and he becomes too curious for his own good?

“Don’t you worry! Operator 6O is on the case!”

Unfortunately, 2B can’t help but feel even more baffled by whatever she meant along with the fact 6O is pulling her down the hall. 2B allows it, but the meaning behind whatever she is proudly declaring is beyond her.

* * *

“Why exactly are we in your room?”

The android in question gives her a wink before walking over to her desk, and placing her book on top of it before gesturing for 2B to come closer. “To help you of course! But I needed this lil’ guy first.” She brings up a slender black device into her view and sets it upright on the flat surface.

2B takes a few steps forward, looking around the tidy room that has a few books stacked on the floor, before returning her attention to the blonde who is humming away at her desk. What exactly can she do to help, and what is she doing currently?

As if 6O read her mind, she glances in her direction over her shoulder before pulling out her chair and slipping inside the seat. “Oh that’s right! This is your first time seeing me work from my room, isn’t it?” She taps the button on the device and a holographic screen is displayed right over her desk as well as a keyboard. “Sometimes we Operators have to work even when off the clock. It gets tiring but work is work!”

“Even so, why bring me here?”

“To talk of course! I’m using your transmission ID to call 9S so he knows you’re thinking about him. So, that way the two of you can actually--” 2B doesn’t even let her finish. She quickly leans over and exits out of the call over the holographic display much to 6O’s surprise. “H-Hey!”

2B crosses her arms across her chest. “I don’t need you to contact 9S in my place for me.”

“I get the feeling you won’t do it.” She frowns. “I thought giving you a little push would help.”

It would do more harm than good for the both of them. And even if she did let the transmission continue, she wouldn’t know what to say. And in the possibility, 9S is upset with her, it would be best to wait.

6O shifts in her seat so she faces her properly, but the look on her face seems almost sad. “2B, I know this isn’t any of my business, but I know doing what you do is hard on you and 9S both. But I think pushing 9S away and ignoring him, isn’t hurting only him but you too. So whenever you decide to contact him, don’t wait too long, okay?”

2B’s feels taken aback by her words. This would be the first time 6O ever brought this subject up with her. Every time she returned from missions after ‘dealing’ with 9S, her Operator would never say a word, but offer her a look of silent sympathy. But even now, it seems as if 6O knows what to do and what to say. It's something she can't help but appreciate.

A small smile forms on her lips as she nods. “Thank you… for your concern.”

“No problem! I enjoy talking with you any chance I get. I hope we can do it more often! But when 9S is free, you should definitely talk with him.” As soon as 2B parts her mouth, 6O shakes her head. “And no, ‘ _this is trivial nonsense_ ’.” She says all the while lowering the tone of her voice. She shifts around and grabs her book and presents it to her. “Tell you what. Take up my suggestion, and look through this some more with 9S. See it as… um,” her gaze lifts to the ceiling as she sets a finger on her chin before her eyes widen. “See it as a good bonding experience!”

2B stares at the book for a bit before she reaches out to accept it. Her fingers brush over the flowery title embedded into the smooth cover. Bonding experience. It could possibly work even though leaving bonding in the hands of a book didn’t sit too well with her. They’ve bonded over so many things in the past and even during their current partnership, but 9S would find material like this interesting and something to be excited about.

It could possibly help in the end but…

“Good luck! And don’t forget what I said, okay?”

If _only_ it was that easy.

* * *

Command isn’t giving her another mission it seems and there isn’t exactly anything else for her to do the rest of the day. 2B would have entered sleep mode but decided against it. Instead, she spent her time seated on her bed with the book 6O gave her placed at her side. She had flipped through a few pages earlier only to stop when she saw that people who are under the sign she had, are prone to jealousy and have possessive tendencies. That all had to be a lie. 6O did say some information wasn’t entirely accurate. Enacting such traits would be a complete a waste of time.

Her mind drifts to their last time together on Earth and even times in the past, and her stubbornness to believe she didn't have those traits began to diminish.

The comment she made about that android’s appearance being the reason why 9S bothered to take on her request was out of character for her. Of course, the whole going back and forth with him that day was. It even got to the point he was beginning to get frustrated with her even if it was only for a bit.

Which only begged the question as to why she made the comment to begin with? Was it jealousy? She can’t possibly feel jealous, but then she remembers moments in the past, when 9S would laugh and smile with others when she saw from across the halls in the Bunker. She remembers when others used the nickname _she_ gave to him, something that was originally supposed to be special between _them_ and _them_ alone. That was something she cherished, and for him to not even know it and for 9S to tell others to call him that, brought something akin to a pang within in her chest.

What _she_ wouldn’t give to say the nickname she gave to him freely, and be open with how she feels. Everyone seems to have no problem emoting their feelings and she’s stuck not being able to do any of that. It all made her sad. It all brought her pain. It all made her feel incredibly angry.

But she doesn’t deserve being open with her feelings at the end of the day. Not after lying, keeping him from getting too close to her, and carrying out orders when he became too curious for his own good. To stubbornly hold on to hope that once this war ends, she can finally be honest about how she feels is naive. Beside, when or if that happens, 9S wouldn’t want anything to do with her.

It’s only logical.

It’s only fair.

It’s what she deserves.

If there ever is a day where her eyes close forever, it would be for the best even if entertaining that thought brings this sense of terror within her.

Her eyes sting behind her visor, but she doesn’t remove it, instead she hugs her knees to her chest and lowers her head against them. How absolutely pathetic of her to feel this way. To want something she knows she can never have. What could this feeling be? What is it that both scares and brings her so much joy and this sense of warmth that’s so bright she could only compare it to the purest light imaginable when she’s with him?

If _anyone_ took those times away from her, took _him_ away from her, then she’d—

“Unit 2B should contact Unit 9S to apologize.”

2B lifts her, and sees her Pod now hovering directly in her face. Her lips curl into a frown. “Proposal denied.”

“…Query: In what way does Unit 2B believe withholding communications with Unit 9S would be beneficial?”

Because she’s a coward too caught up in her own personal code and feelings.

“Repeating previous—”

“You’re awfully chatty today to be concerning yourself with my personal matters.”

“This Pod is tasked with the care of Unit 2B. Being concerned with said Unit’s ‘personal matters’ is within this Pod’s jurisdiction.”

“I preferred it better when you were less chatty.”

“This Pod fails to see the logic in Unit 2B’s comment.”

2B straightens herself back up and leans her head back against the wall as she closes her eyes. She thinks for a moment and it causes her to bite down on her lip. Maybe… maybe she could send 9S a recorded voiced message instead. 9S has sent her messages in the past and the times she did reply back they were short. Making a direct transmission to him is something she isn’t ready for, but she can at least say she tried.

“Pod, I want to send a message to 9S via—”

“Understood. This Pod will contact Unit 9S via transmission.”

“That wasn’t what I--”

“Previous command denied. Signal is currently blocked.”

The rest of her words disappear. Why would a transmission to 9S be blocked? He did say he had something to do this morning, but it wasn’t anything mission related. However,the message he sent her was worded as if he wasn’t back yet from whatever he was doing. And time has passed since he sent her that message.

2B swallows before taking a deep breath. “Pod, access my alternate channel and give me 9S’ whereabouts.”

“Understood. Pending..." There's a pause and only the sound of motors whirring before speaking again . "Unit 9S is currently not present on this Bunker. Current location is unknown due to the previous blocked signal.”

It was all the answer 2B needed as she squared her jaw. _Damnit_. What the hell was 9S thinking touching down to Earth without her and somehow getting himself into trouble? She knows without a doubt it has to do with machines considering they can jam signals via messing with terminals on Earth. The logical side of her tries to reason with her emotional outburst from within. 9S mostly worked alone, but there have been times he's had partners in the past despite them being temporary. She knows he’s capable of taking care of himself considering the amount of solo missions he would do, but if something happens to him and she isn’t there to keep him safe--

Worry and something else shoves its way to the forefront of 2B’s mind, and before she knew it, she’s up on her feet and out of her room in seconds as her heels clack with each and every brisk step she takes down the hall. A few YoRHa loitering around greeted her only to stop midway as they rushed out of her path. Even if they couldn’t make out 2B’s face, her body language is more than enough to let them know to stay out of her way. Pod 042 is trailing behind her, and she vaguely hears 042 informing her that her pulse rate has risen.

She’ll calm down as soon as she gets to the bottom of this, and she knows _exactly_ who to have a few words with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Someone's gonna be in some hot water when he gets back to the Bunker. That said, I want to say thank you much to the people who enjoy this fic so far. I'm happy beyond words when I see comments and kudos being left! Thank you so very much!


	5. On the Hunt (Part 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: We now return to the adventures of 9S and 4S. This chapter was originally super long but due to the fact I thought it was too much, I decided to split it in two for an easier read. Kinda sucks because I was planning on having five more chapters to go after this update before this fic ends. Also i didn't give this a long proofread like I normally do. My apologies in advance if there's a crapload of errors. Hope you enjoy!

The heat feels as relentless as ever while their hike through the sands continued. Disregarding the few hostile machines that were easily taken care of and the occasional stop when seeing something they couldn’t help but investigate, everything is going smoothly so far. Along the way 4S pointed over at a cave that, according to him, had pretty valuable resources while he was out on a mission here a few days ago. They sold for a good amount of money too.

Despite his earlier thought concerning the comment 4S made about 801S, 9S can’t find himself dwelling on it too much. Besides, even if it continues to bug him, he can always ask him later. One of the things he remembers in the past is that 4S is always a good listener, and once getting pass his serious exterior, he’s easy to talk to. Their time down here proves it even more considering how easy they were making small talk and bouncing from subject to subject. Not only that but sharing their most interesting moments during their own solo missions as well.

It’s fun. All of this is. But 9S knows that when this is over, that fun will end. Having someone to talk to and not be met with silence or short answers will be what he’s returning to. He wonders what he’ll do once he returns to the Bunker though. 9S told himself before he wouldn’t think about her, but the fact 2B called and hanged up on him still remains fresh in his mind, which both upsets and worries him considering he’s going to have to face her eventually.

…Actually, no. Worries and frustration aside, he’s going to look at this experience as his pseudo day off despite the fact it’s being spent in a desert of all places. Besides, right now, things are looking up! Not one problem whatsoever has reared its ugly head in. Only smooth sailing!

“Our best bet is to look around craggy areas with rock formations according to 801S’ information for the sagebrush he wants.” 4S announces. “Unfortunately…”

Or at least it _would_ have gone smoothly if it wasn’t for _this_.  Something just _had_ to be the metaphorical wrench in the road for them which led to their current predicament. They found exactly what they were looking for, but not in the state they had hoped. All of the plants so far were either drooping, dried out, or a mixture of the two. Sure this is the desert but _some_ plants were able to withstand the temperature out here.

9S kneels down and gingerly touches the stems on one of the plants. Even with the lightest brush, it crumbled away. “Guess we would be fine if 801S wanted dead plants.”

“Despite them handling hotter conditions, they need to be near wet areas unless there was something here and the sun dried it up.” Peering up at the sky, he frowns. “The temperature out here is higher than it should be.”

And the closest thing to water is the oasis further into the desert where sandstorms tend to always pop up. Standing up on his feet, 9S groans. “Great. Now we can have sand getting stuck inside our clothes too thanks to an impromptu trip through a sandstorm.”

“The sand isn’t _that_ bad, but being caught in a sandstorm brings concern.” 4S says before shifting his satchel around and rummaging through it. “Which is why I bought these.”

9S shifts his attention to both of the items the other scanner is holding out. There is a palm sized pouch in one hand that emitted a strange odor 9S couldn’t quite place, and the other is something much more familiar to him.

“Animal bait?” He muses aloud.

4S nods. “I was speaking with the Resistance member running the shop, and he told me there should be a few boars around here.”

9S grimaces for a reason that is completely unknown to him. Something about seeing boars made him have the urge to run in the other direction. Well, _almost_ run he should say. Moose on the other hand never gave him the same uneasy feeling.

“And what do we do if we find just one? I doubt it can hold us both without collapsing.”

“We scanner models are built to be lighter than combat ones. Besides, if we’re lucky to find a big one, it should easily carry the two of us.”

Or charge and kill them both in one go, but 9S keeps that to himself. “ _Fine_. But you’re handling the maneuvering part.”

4S chuckles. “Nines, it’s just a boar.”

“Analysis: Unit 9S is afraid of the mentioned wildlife species. Bzzt. _Wimp_. Bzzt.”

And once again the little floating _menace_ had to share its two cents no one asked for. “I’m not scared of boars! And the _last_ thing I am is a wimp!”

“Bzzt. _Negative_!”

“What kind of Pod acts so rude?”

“Negative once again! This Pod is simply stating the obvious. A phenomenon that Unit 9S cannot comprehend. Bzzt. _Idiot_. Bzzt.”

The pure _urge_ to hack this thing to shut up is so tempting. Turning to 4S, who is always quiet whenever 202 insults him, 9S gestures to the Pod. “Some _help_ , please?”

Said scanner sheepishly smiles. “I told you before, Pod 202 isn’t like most Pods.”

Well that’s just so helpful of him to say the same thing over and over again. “But it can still keep its comments to itself!”

“ _Negative_! This Pod is under the authority of Unit 4S. Unit 9S’s request is denied unless Unit 4S orders otherwise. Bzzt _Bossy little cretin_. Bzzt.”

“Why you little piece of _\--_ ”

“ _Pod 202_ ,” 4S heaves out a sigh before clearing throat. “Leave him alone.”

“Bzzt. Understood.”

“ _Thank you_.” 9S feel nothing short of grateful even if it will no doubt be for a short time before it starts insulting him again. Peering over at 153, a wry smile forms on his lips as he strokes the metal surface of his Pod’s body. “I’m _so_ glad you’re not like that.”

“This Pod lacks the ability to engage with other YoRHa Units in such a manner.” 153 pauses before leaning forward into his hand. “And please continue to provide care for this Pod.”

9S can’t help but laugh as he nods before stretching his arms over his head. “Well then, let’s go boar hunting for some reason.”

“I promise you I’m doing this to help us both and save time along the way.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“ _9S_.”

“ _Fiiiiine_.”

* * *

 

If anyone asked him he would be tracking down plants and boars in the desert, 9S would think the person is crazy. This is so tiring, and 801S better give him something to compensate his time out here. 9S isn’t sure how much time passed since they looked for boars. They would sometimes hang around the terminals which he always found odd. 9S wonders if there were other androids out here that had the same idea as 4S to ride one to traverse this place easily.

He peers up at the sky for the umpteenth time and groans again.

It’s so _hot_. Even if his internal cooling system is working, it didn’t make the feeling he can only describe as ‘unpleasant’ go away. If only he could jump into a body of water or something or take a bath at least.

4S glances at him over his shoulder before looking on ahead. “Holding up okay?”

“Perfect if I don’t count this desert heat.”

The other scanner stops all of a sudden and pulls at the strap of his satchel, shifting it around before rummaging through it. Eventually, 4S holds a small glass vial between his thumb and pointer finger that is filled with a translucent liquid that is blue in color. Something seemed to be swirling in it, but whatever the stuff is, is a complete mystery to him.

“What’s this?”

“One of R&D’s latest creations. This is similar to a coolant but has the temporary effect of making the user feel sluggish after it’s consumed. They give them out to a few YoRHa every now and again.”

9S shifts his attention from the vial then to 4S and back at the vial again. Why would anyone even want to use _that_? Sure it’s hot, but the last thing he wants is to pass out.

“Is this stuff even certified yet?”

“It’s getting there according to a friend, but testing things up in the Bunker and out here can go differently.”

“And what kind of testing might that be?”

“Self-destructing in case things go less than planned during a mission.”

4S explains the use so casually, but this stuff seems pretty drastic to take for something as minor as being stuck in the heat.

“No offense but if someone SD’s they can’t even move much for a while.”

“Exactly the reason why the sluggishness would be the last of anyone’s concern considering the body is already cooling down from the SD and can hardly move.”

And what if someone doesn’t need or want to self-destruct? No one likes to do it during operations, something he himself can vouch for during one his own solo missions, but using it for something like this seems a bit too much. Someone would have to be desperate to use this stuff outside of _that_ reason.

“I’m good. Thanks anyway though.”

4S however suddenly takes his hand and places the vial in his palm. “You don’t have to use it now, but it might be useful for you in the future.”

9S doubts that, but he really doesn’t feel like telling 4S he’ll never use this stuff. That was something he quickly learned a long time ago. 4S always have this uncanny ability to be persistent with his suggestions.

“Well, let’s keep going so we can find a boar.”

“I don’t think we need to.”

 “Huh?”

4S places his hand in the air, a signal for him to stay quiet, while using the other to point out into the distance. A boar is walking around in the sands before stretching out on the rubble around the Transporter.

And it’s a _big_ one too.

“Don’t make any sudden movements.”

“Y’know, you _really_ don’t have to tell me that twice.”

They slowly approach the creature, and once they’re only a few feet away, the boar suddenly stands up, and 9S tenses and almost bumps into 4S’ when he stops. The boar’s foot rakes through the sand, and 9S gulps. This thing really is going to ram them. Reflex kicks in to summon his sword, but 4S turns his head but only for a bit..

“Stay where you are.” 4S hisses out. “The two of us crowding around it might make it hostile.”

The scanner slowly walks over to the creature that huffs all the while reeling its head back. 4S stills for a few seconds before continuing towards it again. Once he’s right in front of the boar, he pets the snout and despite it snorting, it pushes against 4S’ hand while stepping closer.

“Easy there.” 4S whispers, moving so that he can rub the creature’s massive belly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

At this point, maybe 4S didn’t need to buy the other pouch. This boar seemed to be having the time of its life being lavished with all this attention, before nudging its head into the other scanner’s chest.

9S decides to walk a little closer, but seeing how the boar was completely enamored with 4S and wasn’t paying him any mind, pushed away any lingering doubt about this encounter possibly ending with him getting chased or worse.

“Since when were you so good with animals?”

“I like to prioritize my time between missions. Researching wildlife is one of them.” Giving the creature a few more rubs, 4S takes a few steps back before jumping up on its back and pulling himself up to sit on top. He extends his hand out towards 9S and smiles. “Alright, let’s go.”

9S takes his offered hand and hoists himself up to sit behind him. The boar moves forward all of a sudden, and he would have no doubt fallen over if 4S didn’t keep him steady.

“See? That wasn’t nowhere near as bad as you thought now was it?”

9S heaves out a sigh but smiles all the same. “Thanks to you. You really are amazing on the field.”

He catches his lip curving before it relaxes. “Haven’t heard that kind of praise in a while.”

“Well, it is true. I remember the Commander speaking highly of you when she told me to shadow you.”

“Did she now?” For some reason, 4S grimaces at that, but a smile soon replaces it. “If anyone is highly spoken of, it’s you.”

That’s weird. If he didn’t know any better, he would have missed the fact the first part of what 4S said sounded almost bitter. But what about bringing up praise along with the Commander made him react like that?

“Machine lifeforms detected.” 153 suddenly cuts in.

Both scanners bring their attention up ahead and sure enough, the small specks in the distance are getting bigger and bigger as they approach them.

“Hello! How…how are…you?”

“What n-nice weather today~!”

“Please…stay for a cup… of tea~!”

“Company is… nice… please die~!”

Despite the casuall greetings much like before, the machines’ weapons are either raised or the ones without them are running towards them regardless.

“It seems they are imitating human speech.” 4S murmurs. “Pod 202, engaging hostiles.”

“Bzzt. Understood!”

9S doesn’t see the point in fighting with them. They’re on a boar right now and there’s no way these machines will follow them all the way to an oasis. “Hey, wait a second. I don’t think that’s necessary. Let’s just pass them for now.”

“So you prefer to leave them out here and possibly attack any androids that happen to come in this area?”

“That’s not what I meant exactly but—”

“Hang on.”

As soon as 4S announces that, 9S’ face _almost_ collides with the back of the other scanner’s head. The boar suddenly charges ahead so fast, 9S has to hold on to 4S’ waist so he doesn’t fall off. The machines didn’t get the chance to do anything once the collision happened. Debris of their bodies fly up in the air along with their weapons before plummeting back down into the sands. 9S gaped over his shoulder, staring at the sight before looking back at 4S.

Okay. Was he _smiling_ a bit just now or is the heat getting to him too? “Think that was a _little_ too much overkill back there?”

“I’ve read the reports about their behavior changing as of late, but it doesn’t mean they have emotions.”

“I guess but—”

“9S, I’ve been on the field much longer than you have and then some. Machines are machines at the end of the day. It doesn’t matter what they are or who they imitate.”

It eerily reminds him of what he told 2B out here when she sounded hesitant about the machines that attacked them despite talking in a manner like before. Even if the words were just random nonsense of them imitating humans, they didn’t feel anything. Machines don’t have feelings, can’t feel pain, sadness, or anything. But with what he has observed on his solo missions and even when being paired up with 2B, it’s beginning to feel difficult to say that without feeling hesitation forming inside him as well.

It’s quiet between them both before they return back to their previous pace that didn’t include them flying through the sands at breakneck speed.

4S sighs all of the sudden before glancing at him over his shoulder. “Sorry if I scolded you too harshly.”

“Huh?” He blinks, tilting his head. “Oh, it’s fine. Everyone tends to scold me. I’m used to it.”

“Except what I said clearly bothered you.”

“…It didn’t.”

4S laughs, but it’s not a mocking one by any means. “Really? You mean to tell me when something’s not on your mind, you _don’t_ lower your head and tap on your knee like you’ve been doing since what happened with the machines we encountered?”

9S feels takes aback by his verbal observation. “You notice that about me?”

“You did that a lot when I mentored you. Whenever the Commander has me mentoring other scanners, it’s within my job to pay attention to those who shadow me. But orders are not, it’s something anyone in my position should do, especially for those who I care about.”

9S’ eyes widen behind his visor. It’s all so strange. He’s only shadowed 4S for a couple of days and did a group mission with him and the others. Did all of those times make such a big impression for him to care? Even with how he said everyone else thinks about him too?

A sudden pang hits the inside of 9S’ chest. It’s hard to ignore as he places a hand over it.

“You okay back there? I didn’t get too…” 4S pauses before continuing, “’Sappy’ as 42S puts it, did I?”

“No, you didn’t.” 9S laughs all the while shaking his head. “Or maybe you did? I don’t know, but thanks for saying it. It means a lot even though I feel like I’ve been saying that to you a lot lately.”

4S smiles at him over his shoulder before returning his focus ahead. “Don’t mention it. I believe… everyone needs to hear something like that from time to time. It’s a nice feeling.”

It is. It really is. A sudden idea pops into his head and tries to hold back a snicker.

“By the way,” 9S drawls out with a smirk. “If I do happen to run into 11S again or 42S via a transmission, I’m telling them you decided to plow through machines with a boar.”

“ _W-What?_ ”  He surprisingly blurts. His lips curl into a frown before he clears his throat and 9S catches the other’s face reddening. “Do it and I’ll tell them how scared you are of boars.”

9S gawks at him. “You wouldn’t.”

“ _Try me_.”

“Serious mode activated again.” 9S murmurs.

“Respect your elders, Nines.”

“Yes _, old man_.”

“Shut up _, Greenhorn_.”

Despite the name calling they shared a laugh over it. And as soon as they did, their surroundings were getting darker as the winds picked up, sand hurling in each and every direction. 4S made the boar stop all of a sudden.

“Looks like this is your stop.” He muses aloud.

“My stop? You’re not going?”

“Did you know animals have a keen sense of knowing when there’s something wrong with their surroundings?”

He recalls reading up on that one time, but that doesn’t explain why he’s staying here with it. “And?”

“This boar would no doubt thrash about or do anything to get us both off of it.” Petting the head, he continues. “And, since you seem to not like them, it’s best if I stay out here.”

“But still...”

“It’s not that much of a walk as long as you go straight ahead. Even you can clearly see that by the coordinates.”

9S heaves out a sigh before jumping off. “ _Fine_.”

“Good luck!”

9S kicks at the sand before walking ahead. Pod 153 following him and shining a light even though it didn’t help much, the gesture is still appreciated.

This is going to be _absolutely_ fun.

* * *

 

Five minutes in with him blindly walking straight ahead, 9S is already sick of this place. If he didn’t feel that way before he sure as hell did now! He can’t see anything at all! Of all the plants 801S wanted why the hell did it have to be in a place like this? In fact, he _knows_ he can’t stand the desert! He complained as much before getting his maintenance done, and proceeded to use that as more ammo to continue calling him, ‘Sunshine’!

“I swear if 801S ever asks me again to go into the desert for him, I’ll drag him from the Bunker myself and stick him in this goddamn sandstorm!”

As soon as he says it, he trips over a rock peeking out of the sand and falls directly on his face and gets sand in his mouth. Pulling himself up, he spits the grit out and adjusts his visor.

“…This Pod believes Unit 9S increasing his vocal box does not lead to a desirable effect. Proposal: Please keep vocals at a minimum.”

Any other time he may have made an irate comment, but right now, he’s so tired. “I think you hang around 202 too much.”

“Negative. This Pod is tasked with no such action to commute in a fashion in the manner of Pod 202.”

And he’s _thankful_ for that.

Keeping up with his blind trek, the sandstorm begins to slowly ease down and the visibility is improving immensely the more he pushes through. As soon as Pod 153 announces he’s finally where he needs to be, 9S heaves out a sigh and takes one more step forward as all traces of the high winds disappeared.

After brushing off the sand in his coat as well as grabbing lapels of his coat and giving them a few tugs to release any more that’s stuck inside his uniform, 9S peers ahead and awes. The water looks so clear and refreshing, and he can’t help himself from tugging his visor down and removing his gloves. Kneeling down by the edge, he cups up the cool water in his palms before splashing it over his face. His irritable mood seemed to diminish the more he did this.

That actually made him feel a lot better than he thought it would. Water always seemed to have this strange effect of calming him down. Pushing his damp bangs out of his eyes, he walks around the perimeter of the oasis and looks around for the troublesome plant.

“It should be around here somewhere.” 9S muses aloud. He stops, after seeing something peaking behind a cluster of a plant he doesn’t know the exact name for. “Got it!”

And it appears as healthy as healthy can get even if it does look a bit different than what he saw in the database but sagebrush is sagebrush. Kneeling down in front of the plants, 9S adjusts his backpack around and pulls out his field kit and gets to work. It only takes him a few minutes to uproot it, and despite the very strong smell emitting from it, he wonders if 801S needs the roots as well. He probably should only to be on the safe side because the last thing he needs to hear him complain about needing the entire thing.

“Requested item required.” Pod 153 states.

“Why would 801S even want this smelly stuff in the first place?”

“Sagebrush has a pungent odor. Humans often used its leaves for medicinal purposes.”

“Interesting. I wonder why he would want this for medicine…”

“Unknown.”

9S heaves out a sigh. “Not really expecting an answer for that one.” Brushing off his hands to get rid of the remaining dirt, he pulls out his gloves and tugs them back on followed by putting his visor back on. “But I’m glad that’s one thing scratched off that guy’s list.”

* * *

 

The hike back wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, or that water in the oasis, _really_ did the trick on calming him down.

Once he sees 4S, he raises his hand in the air. “Well, I finally found the--”

9S stops himself from finishing the rest the second he hears a voice up ahead that didn’t sound like 4S.

“All I’m saying is that the least you can do is act as if you give a damn.”

“And I’ve already told you, you need to stay calm and stop jumping to conclusions.”

“Calm down? _Heh_. What does it take for you to get off that high horse of yours? You do so much shit for Command, but you can’t bother to give two shits about your friends!”

That voice sounded awfully familiar… isn’t that 11S? He sounds upset, and 4S sounds exactly how he would be if he’s on a mission for Command where he takes _zero_ nonsense.

“11S, I prefer talking to you in person instead of like this.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 11S sneers out before scoffing. “Talking isn’t going to fix everything, and I _know_ damn well I’m not going to stand there and listen to you talk to me like I’m a child.”

“Are you finished?”

“Dunno. Will you ever get of that freaking horse of yours?”

9S isn’t sure how he’s supposed to feel overhearing all of this. What in the world has these two arguing like _this_?

4S heaves out a sigh. “Listen to me, you have every reason to be upset, but you acting irrationally won’t help anyone.”

“Y’know what? Forget it. I don’t even know why even bother contacting you in the first place. As soon as I’m finished up for today, _I’ll_ look into things myself.”

The transmission cuts off at soon as 11S gives his last heated words leaving 4S to rub his temples. 9S takes a step forward, feeling unsure on how he should approach him. “Is everything okay?”

“You heard that.”

The other scanner says it as a statement more than anything. “Mostly the last part it. Did something happen?”

4S shakes his head. “It’s fine and nothing you need to worry about. Besides, you know how 11S and I tend to not see eye to eye on things at times. This just happens to be one of those.”

As true as that is, that didn’t sound like some minor disagreement. 11S, despite coming off as cranky, never sounds _that_ upset unless it’s concerning something he believes is important. But as curious as he is to know what’s going on, it probably would be best not to ask what really happened. Whatever is going on between the two of them currently seems to be more on a personal level than anything.

“But we do have a problem on our hands. The Transporters are currently offline for some reason according to 11S. The issue is being looked into as we speak.”

They don’t even have flight units to get back to the Bunker. And the fact they’re not on a mission either would mean they’d have to wait who knows how long for someone to send them over.

“Any chance you have an idea on how to get home?”

4S holds out his hand. “We can focus on that later. Did you find what 801S wanted?”

“Yeah.” Taking it and pulling himself up behind him, he sighs. “It was really tempting jumping into the water. Reminded me even more why I can’t wait to take a bath after this.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand your love for those things.” Steering the boar around, he tugs at its bristly fur, and it charges ahead.

As the wind rushes through them both, 9S laughs. “You sound like 2B!”

“I don’t think I’m _that_ serious. Besides, we don’t need to take baths.”

“But they feel real good!”

“801S claims the same thing when he shampoos his hair.”

That might explain why that one time when he came in for a last minute maintenance check and saw 801S was sleeping by his shop. Just before he was about to poke him on the head, 801S’ hand had suddenly latched to his wrist and kept it away. 9S half thought the guy was going to break it despite the other scanner smiling and saying something about how it’s rude to sneak up on others.

“Well that’s insightful to know.”

“Some material to tease him on later?”

Maybe if 801S pisses him off enough. “Nah. I’m good.”

As the boar slide down the incline of sand, 9S brings up his display screen and checks the coordinates again for the second to last thing they need.

“So, according to the next thing 801S wants, this marigold flower is actually not that far from us.”

“That’s good to hear. Once finding this we can look into this machine 801S is curious about.”

He wonders what kind of machine it is. Is it a new type? Maybe another instance of this machine being an already identified one but acting weird? The possibilities are endless the more he thinks about it.

Once they reach the exact area the coordinates marked, 9S is the first to jump off the boar before stretching his arms over his head. 4S takes out the animal bait and places it on the ground. Once the boar is eating away, he walks around the rocky formations and makes his way over the small incline.

“Let’s hope these flowers don’t suffer the same fate as the other thing 801S wanted.”

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around why the guy wants plants to begin with.” Peering over a large rock only to find nothing, 9S sighs. “This is ridiculous.”

“I would agree but this is all a very nice learning experience.”

“Uh-huh.” 9S drawls out before mumbling the next words to himself. “A nice learning to experience to _never_ agree to helping 801S again.”

Their search lasted maybe a good couple of minutes after that before 9S catches something bright. Standing on his tiptoes he sees it again, and takes a few steps forward before climbing over the next level of incline. A large cluster of bright yellow flowers are right in his vision and he grins. Looking over his shoulder, 9S waves at 4S. “Hey! I found them! Not a single one of them is damaged--”

A high pitched scream cuts 9S off, and is followed by a machine leaping down in front of him all of a sudden. 9S stumbles back but quickly summons his sword as 4S quickly reaches his side and slips into a hacking position.

“Stop! _Stop_!” The machine shouts, his arms stretched out. “Don’t move an inch androids! No fighting is necessary!”

Speaking and the lights for eyes are green? And this machine doesn’t appear hostile, at least not yet. “We just need those flowers behind you and we’re out of your way.”

The machine however shakes his head. “Machine won’t move until androids help machine get what machine wants!”

“Um, come again?”

“Machine has been watching androids look for things. Machine would like if androids help machine find something pretty!”

9S and 4S exchanged glances with the other. This is the _last_ thing they really need. They were almost finished too.

“This is rather inconvenient.” 4S muses aloud. “There’s no way we can get those flowers if it refuses to budge.”

“Well,” 9S drawls out. “Could always hack him before he even realizes it.” 4S on the other hand just stares at him, and 9S knows if he could see his full face he would be getting the most unamused look right now. It’s surprising considering this is the same guy that mowed down machines earlier with a boar of all things. “ _I’m joking_.” Turning his attention back to the machine, he frowns. “So what is it that you want?”

“Machine wants pretty, pretty jewel!” The upper part of his body rotates as if doing a spin before clasping his hands together. “Machine wants her to be very, very pretty!”

“ _Her_?” 9S questions in confusion.

“Yes! Sad lonely machine with long pretty hair. So lonely and thinks she’s not pretty! Machine wants to prove her wrong!”

“How can machines even have hair?”4S turns his head towards the other scanner. “I’m aware of them imitating human speech, but for it be going on about appearance?”

“Not unless they paint it on like some of the other machines we’ve seen. 2B and I went up against a machine lifeform that was in the abandoned amusement park that was obsessed with looking beautiful. You’ve seen the reports, right?”

“I have but this isn’t a Goliath class. Or at least I hope it’s not.”

He feels the same, but if by some slim chance the information 801S wants is linked to a Goliath class, wouldn’t Command be interested by now? But it could be too early to past judgement.

“Well either way, we should see if we can help out. Might get some useful intel out of this too.”

4S doesn’t look too convinced judging by how his lips curl, but he says nothing else on the matter.

Bringing up his inventory screen, he toggles through his things. Giving 4S a glance, who is facing in the direction of the machine who still has his arms spread out, he clears his throat. “Do you have anything?”

“Unfortunately, I sold all of my materials.”

Hmm that only leaves him then. Hopefully he has something in his inventory that this machine wants. 9S recalls the machines dressed all weird at the amusement park threw him and 2B all kinds of stuff. It didn’t matter if it was damaged or appeared in mint condition. After a bit of searching, 9S eventually finds an old necklace, a choker to be exact, that had a blue colored stone on the lace like band in his inventory. Once selecting it, it materialized in his hands in a burst of white colored pixels.

The machine began to frantically shake his head the second 9S presents it to him. “Yuck! Pretty machine doesn’t love blue!! Pretty machine loves red!”

“Would have been nice to know that sooner.” 9S murmurs under his breath before turning to the other scanner. “Any ideas where we can get a red jewel on such short notice?”

4S crosses his arms, humming in thought for a bit before he perks up. “I recall seeing something red in that cave I mentioned to you before. With the two of us excavating, together, it shouldn’t take us too long to find it in there.”

“All of this backtracking is a real pain.”

“You _were_ the one who suggested we help this machine, Nines.”

Honestly, he had nothing to retort about that. Lowering his gaze to the machine who picked up a rock, 9S watches him stare at the thing before chucking it. Unfortunately, he chucks it right in the direction of the boar, who dashes in the other direction.

While 9S gapes, 4S shakes his head as the machine looks between them both.

This is just… _fantastic_. Hostile machines don’t scare a boar but a rock of all things did? Why is their luck out here absolutely _terrible_?

“Why do androids look upset?” He asks sounding peeved if anything before jumping in the air. “Are androids going to help machine or not?”

9S takes a deep breath before looking at 4S who shrugs his head towards the machine. “We’ll help but it’s going to take a while for us to get where we need to go. Can you stay here, until we get back?”

“Yes, yes! Machine will stay put right here until androids come back! Machine will also guard pretty pretty flowers with every bit of his life!”

A part him wonders if he should tell 4S to distract him while he picks the flowers and they hightail it out of here, but any intel about a supposed ‘pretty’ machine is valuable at the end of the day.

But that still didn’t mean the backtracking is welcome. This is going to be one hell of a pain.


	6. On the Hunt (Part 2/2)

If he sees another piece of rock again it will be _too_ soon. Neither of them have found one red jewel in the past hour. Nothing but caked up dirt, rocks, and every color _but_ what they needed. 9S growls as he flicks another piece of clumped up dirt over his shoulder only to jump when it sounded like it collided with something metal followed by a buzz. 9S peeks over his shoulder and Pod 202 is staring at him before ever so slowly turning back to assist 4S. In a way, 9S is regretting telling 4S to make 202 leave him alone. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about it silently planning his unexpected death at any given moment.

“Any luck over there?”

4S stays quiet, pursing his lips together as he extracts a chunk of rock from the wall and peers at it before adding it to a small pile. “Unfortunately no but I have tons of materials to sell once we return back to the Bunker.”

“You always seem to be selling stuff.”

“Most of it goes towards my chip setups since I only have hacking at my disposal.” He pauses and looks at him briefly before clearing his throat. “I hope you’ve been upgrading yours efficiently?”

9S doesn’t like that the tone he gave is reminiscent to his shadowing days. 4S unfortunately _loved_ to drill in his head about the importance of upgrades, but he was never excessive with him in the way 4S would go on about them.

“Um, kinda.”

4S heaves out a sigh. “Chip setups are--”

“Chip setups are useful for us androids to cover our basis and adapt to any situation,” 9S cuts in while extracting another piece of rock and flicking it off to the side. “Furthermore, it helps strengthen our hacking capabilities as scanners.” Once he’s finished reciting, he can’t help but feel a bit smug about the whole thing. “Did I get all that?”

“So you did pay attention. I could do without you acting like a smartass though.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Only need one ‘yeah’ from you, Nines.”

“ _Fiiine_.”

They return back to their excavating and with his terrible luck per usual, 9S’ tool breaks and he swears under his breath. Glancing over at 4S-- who doesn’t seem to be having any of his horrible shortcomings, he noticed something about his tool looking different. After a bit of squinting, 9S figures out the reason why.

“Hey, when did they add those in the kits?”

4S pauses, taking the time to look at the mentioned tool in question before continuing. “Latest one I believe. I needed a few of my tools to be fixed, and R&D went ahead and gave me a brand new kit with this inside. All of them work much more effectively than the last version.”

R&D never got back to him on fixing his field kit, and he had to take matters into his own hands to get the job done himself. Sure they work, but the efficiency is nowhere near as good as it should be. A part of him is starting to believe R&D hates his nonexistent guts considering they never told him about the update.

Something hard bumps into his shoulder all of a sudden and 9S thinks it’s 153, but once turning around, he jumps when seeing 202 instead. He blinks before noticing the field kit presented to him.

“Go ahead and trade with me.”

“Huh?” 9S blinks his attention over 4S, to the kit, and back to 4S again. “Why? Every scanner in YoRHa has to have one of these. And mind’s pretty much crappy in effectiveness. Not to mention the one you need for this is broken.”

“I can easily get another one from R&D. I don’t think there’s much left for me to excavate here so I can manage and make do with what you have.”

“Well, if you say so. Thanks.” Taking the kit from 202 and swapping it with his own, 9S stares at the Pod for a few seconds before looking away only to jump when it buzzes at him all of a sudden. If Pods were able to laugh, this thing would no doubt be doing it right now.

With a sigh, 9S turns around and returns back to work and immediately sees why 4S was able to get so much done compared to him.

Wait a second. Did he see something glint just now? He moves closer and sure enough it is something there. “Finally!” 9S cried out as he begins extracting it. “About time!”

“I second that. My neck was starting to hurt.”

9S grins. “What’s wrong? Old age getting to you?”

“Shut up.”

Despite the retort, 9S catches the other smiling. “Hey, Pod? Could you give me some info on this?”

“The item in question is a gemstone called a ‘ruby’. Humans enjoyed wearing such stones to display their status.”

“Furthermore,” Pod 202 chimed in, “humans enjoyed one upping the other with said stones. Bzzt. _Snobby showoffs._ Bzzt.”

“Humans sure like weird stuff.” Glancing over at 4S, he continues, “Who wears rocks anyway?”

“That will have to be added to the ever growing number of questions we YoRHa can ask when they return once we win this war.”

When they win the war. It’s a s topic he can’t help but dread when daring to think about it. When they enter that new age of peace then what? Would they all be assigned to be stationed and spread out from each other? Would he… would he still be _her_ partner when that time finally comes?

“Hey,” 4S’ voice is soft but brings him out of his thoughts. When 9S turns his attention to him, he sees the other’s hand fall to his side all of a sudden. “You okay there?”

“Oh. Sorry about that.” Standing up on his feet, he forces a smile. 4S doesn’t need to know about something that he himself can’t even _begin_ to describe concerning the array of mixed feelings that topic draws out of him. “Come on. Let’s deliver this to that machine and see if he can share some intel on this ‘friend’ of his.”

* * *

 

Once they return, both 9S and 4S see the machine hanging around the flowers with his arms spread out wide. Was he standing here like that the _whole_ time since they left? 9S can’t help but applaud the fact he was serious about no one getting to those flowers.

Once the machine spots them, he lowers his arms and jumps in the air. “Did androids find pretty jewel for machine?”

Before leaving the cave, 4S had stopped him saying the gem wasn’t cut and polished properly, and after looking up what he was talking about along with a little work, it appeared exactly like the image in the database. Holding out the red gem, the sun hits it causing it to sparkle and gleam. According to what the Pods said earlier about the humans, it somewhat made sense they would enjoy wearing stuff like this. Even if it is weird to wear rocks to begin with.

“Is this good?”

The machine awes while taking a few steps forward, the claws of his hands wriggling before snatching the jewel from 9S’ hold. “So _pretty_! Thank you androids! Machine will now go give pretty pretty gift to pretty pretty machine!”

“Hold on a second.” 4S orders all of a sudden, and the machine stops in his tracks. “You said something about a machine with long hair. Care to share anything about that?”

“Yeah. Can you give us any details about her?” 9S adds. “Anything is helpful.”

The machine lowers his head before taking a step back. “Are…. androids… trying to beat machine on giving a pretty gift to her?” Stomping on the ground, he hides the jewel behind his back. “Machine doesn’t need more competition!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. What would we _possibly_ gain doing something so--”

“H-Hang on there.” 9S quickly cuts in. The last thing they need is to scare this machine off with how uptight 4S is about this. “Neither one of us want that.” Elbowing 4S in the side, the other suddenly looks at him and frowns. “ _Right_?”

“…Right.”

“Hmm… androids have been very very nice to machine…and don’t seem like the types to steal.” He nods a couple times before relaxing. “Okay! Machine will share what machine knows about pretty machine! Machine saw pretty machine in the forest, sitting down on  _very_ high rock. Machine overheard her saying she’s not pretty.”

That’s really not anything new besides being sighted in a forest. “What did she look like?”

“Machine couldn’t see. Her hair was long and she was wearing flappy thing.” He stops before gesturing his hand from his head to the ground. “This thing with holes in it and it flapped flapped in the wind!”

Then how the hell would he even know she’s pretty if— _oh never mind_. If he questioned machine logic he’d be here all day. But she’s clearly wearing something. Machines wearing clothes is nothing considerably new either.

Turning to 4S he tilts his head. “So, some kind of clothing that covers her up. A cloak maybe?”

“Could be. Some Resistance members wear those.”

That raises a flag if _that’s_ the case. But the last thing he wants is to go around asking around the Resistance camp if anyone is missing a cloak when he was asking around for someone with a red hood. All of a sudden however, realization as well as annoyance slowly sinks in as 9S shifts his gaze to the machine. “Wait a second. Are you _sure_ you’re not confusing a machine with an android?”

The quick response came in the form of another stomp. “ _No_!” He shouts, clearly upset. “Machine _knows_ she’s a machine!”

9S and 4S exchange glances with the other before sighing. While his sounds tired, 4S sounds as if his patience is slowly thinning.

“You made a comment earlier about the color red and blue.” 4S asks.  “Why?”

“That was how machine saw her for the very first time! Machine was holding flowers, but ripped the blue ones! Petals were _all_ over the place like rain from the sky! But pretty machine kept the red ones to herself.”

Was that another reason why he was hovering around the flowers here? Maybe to see if he can find something red? As odd as it is for a machine to be destroying flowers, it matches why he made the comments about her liking red instead of blue from a harmless observation. Still…

“I’m beginning to wonder if she  _isn’t_ tied to the one 801S is curious about. There are plenty of machines in the village that live near the outskirts of the forest. She could easily be one of them.”

“Possibly.” 4S murmurs. Gesturing over to Pod 202, who hovers closer to him, 4S walks off a bit, and 9S can clearly tell he’s keeping his voice down for some reason which is strange.

“Can machine go now?” He shakes his head all of a sudden. “Machine has nothing else to share! He needs to hurry and give pretty gift before it’s too late!”

Before 9S says anything, 4S returns. He gives the machine a quick glance before shifting to the side. “If this machine doesn’t know anything else, there’s no point in asking any more questions.”

“…Yeah.” Looking at the machine that seems to be completely entranced with the ruby, 9S waves his hand in his face to get his attention. “Thanks for sharing what you know.”

“You are very welcome! Machine must go now, but thank you kind androids!” He shouts, jumping in the air before scurrying off.

As 9S watches until he can longer see the machine in the distance, he turns to 4S, exchanging glances between him and 202. “What was with you walking off earlier?”

“I wanted that machine’s location pinned on my map. Just to be safe.” Crossing his arms, he clears his throat. “So then, what’s the plan from here on out?”

He shouldn’t be surprised 4S is playing it safe, but with machines involved, well, 4S isn’t the type to take any chances.

9S pulls out his map and gives the coordinates a quick look over. “We can either head over to the old commercial facility, or go by the forest close to the machine village. The latter would be the better thing to do _if_ we still stick with the theory this is the same machine that has ‘long hair’.”

“A lead is a lead no matter how small it is. That being said, it doesn’t erase the fact it could possibly lead to nowhere.”

Staring at the map, 9S thinks. According to the coordinates 801S shared, there's more than one location where it was sighted. It could be _anywhere_ at this point due to it moving around.

“Nines, I have a suggestion.”

“I’ll take anything at this point.”

“Resting is always a nice option to choose. We can think about what to do next while taking a break.” Peering up at the sky for a few seconds, he gives him a wry smile. “We have been moving back and forth for a while now, and I’d like to get out of this desert heat myself.”

“That’s actually a great idea!” Exiting out of his map, 9S grins. ”I’m so used to moving around constantly when I’m down here with 2B that I--” 9S stops all of a sudden before his eyes lower to the ground before looking up and forcing out a smile. “Let’s get these flowers and head back to the City Ruins for now.”

4S’ mouth thins into a line for a brief second before he nods. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

The hike out of the desert, while tiring was more than welcome when they eventually left. Every cool breeze that tickled his skin, felt _fantastic_ against his body. 9S stretches his arms over his head as he basks in the comforting air with a smile and open arms.

“This feels _so_ nice and refreshing right now!”

4S chuckles. “It does.” Turning his head to him, he points out to the distance. “Nines, since we’re here, let’s head around the area close to the old shopping facility.”

He drops his arms with a groan. “Are you kidding me? You mean you want to walk even _more_ now? I was just about to plop into the grass too.”

4S’s mouth curves into a smile. “And you call _me_ an old man? Not very becoming of you Green--”

“Fiiiiine.” 9S cuts in before walking pass him. “Let’s go.”

Once they reached the area 4S suggested, they had a clear view of the building and the bridge before it, as well as the path that would lead to the village. They both take a seat next to each other in the grass while easing themselves into a more comfortable position. Hooking his fingers under the edge of his visor and pulling it down until it rests around his neck, 9S cranes his head up.The bright blue sky above meets his eyes as he smiles.

“The weather’s real nice today.”

4S glances over to him before shifting his attention to the sky while shaking his head with a small laugh. “Still the same as ever.” He reaches for his own visor and tugs it down before leaning back on his palms. “I remember when you were shadowing me, you always commented on things that had nothing to do with the mission. You bringing up the the weather were one of them.”

4S saying it like that made it sound so nostalgic. It technically is, but it felt so long in his personal opinion since they worked together. But him voicing out what he observed like 4S said, is always his method to start a conversation with others.

“I thought you hated it. You were so serious, I was worried you would report my behavior to Command.”

“Was I really _that_ strict?” Scratching his cheek that 9S noticed seemed a bit red, 4S closes his eyes. “But I shouldn’t be surprised I get that kind of rep.”

“Sorry about that. You get that way to the point I got the impression, you took missions very seriously. Even though this isn’t a mission right now, you tend to give me your ‘strict’ vibes every now and again.”

4S gives him a reassuring look before smiling. “You don’t need to apologize. It was never anything new for people to call me serious, but being with you, it made me less…” His voice begins to trail before he sighs. “A less ‘ stick in the mud’ as 42S says.”

Being with him? He never thought shadowing 4S for a few days along with their group mission where he met everyone else, made that much of an impact on him. But to have someone say that to him, felt nice. It’s rare to hear…so rare in fact, he can hardly remember if _anyone_ ever felt that way towards him.

“Well, if it makes you feels any better, your ‘stick in the mud’ side _really_ shows when you’re on a mission.”

“With good reason.” The tone of his voice is serious again and 9S feels the happy mood from before shift. “I’ve seen a lot of things in this war. A lot of it isn’t good, and a lot of it I wish I could forget.”

He can only imagine the things 4S has seen. With his model being deployed so early, it may be better to say what  _hasn’t_ he seen. To be in a situation like his would take a toll on _anyone_. So, he can’t blame 4S as seeing his serious demeanor as a justifiable reason for the way he acts.

“…It must be rough.” 9S murmurs out. “Seeing all of that.”

“That’s why I’m hoping the day this war comes to an end, comes soon. I’m…” 4S’ mouth twitches before his head lowers. “I’m _tired_ of losing people.” A bitter laugh escapes him not a second later. “But outcomes like that go hand and hand with war, so it’s pointless to even say.”

“It’s not pointless. And hey, it _will_ happen! So far, we’ve made excellent progress, and soon we won’t need to fight anymore.” 4S however doesn’t look convinced, and 9S can see it on his face despite the other scanner not facing him. His own smile drops as he lowers his head. “You have people who look up to you, y’know? Not to mention you _always_ know what to say. You taught me a lot when you mentored me, and I know for a fact that everyone else that shadowed you feels the same way. Even the Commander--”

“ _9S_ ,” 4S’ reply is sharp and it made him flinch. “It’s not as simple as you think.”

His gaze falls to the other’s hand that is gripping the grass with so much force, all it would take is a single movement for him to pull it out. This is the first time he’s ever seen 4S act this way. It’s so foreign, and something in him can’t stand it. But what triggered it? What he said earlier, the Commander, or a mixture of the two?

9S slowly reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder, and the other finally faces him. “C’mon cheer up. If you keep focusing on things that upset you, it… it will only make you feel worse.” Lowering his hand, he shakes his head. “Trust me. I know how it feels.”

“9S, I wish… I could have an _ounce_ of your optimism.” His mouth curves into a small smile before bringing his hand into view. The grass he pulled out is trapped inside his fist and between his fingers before he uncurls his hand and the wind carries it away. “And I wish I could leave my worries behind me and move on. But…I can’t.”

“I know it’s not that easy.” 9S murmurs. “But keeping it all bottled up inside will do you more harm than good.”

The other’s mouth thins before shifting his gaze to him. “Do you mind if I ask you something that might be considered a sore subject for you?”

4S clearly wanted to change the topic. In the end, he can’t blame him even if he wishes he would be more open with him.

“I’m not sure what would be sore, but sure.”

The other scanner doesn’t say anything, as if he’s hesitant to bring up whatever made him curious in the first place with the way his brows knit together before relaxing.

“Why didn’t you ask 2B to come with you? The two of you are so close from what I hear.”

So that’s what he meant by sore. It definitely ranks in that category considering he’s constantly hit with worry, frustration, or guilt over what he _could_ have said to 2B the last time they were on Earth and even this morning.

9S hugs his knees to his chest and sighs. “I kinda did, but I didn’t at the same time. I was trying to tell her I was leaving and wanted to ask her to come along, but she just shut me out. I got so fed up with it, I stopped trying and decided to give 2B her space.” He rests his chin on the top of his knees and closes his eyes. “She actually contacted me earlier only to hang up as soon as I answered. I don’t know what to do or feel anymore.”

“So that’s why you looked so upset earlier when I came back.” 4S muses aloud. “I’m surprised. It’s not like you to give up so easily.”

“It’s just… she’s… it’s hard to say. I feel like I can read 2B like a book, but other times, I’m clueless about how she feels when something bad between us happens. That’s why I normally leave her alone when stuff like that happens. Too bad I don’t know what to do now since our last mission.”

“I have to say, if you’re able to read someone like 2B, that’s something you should applaud yourself for. But what happened on your last mission together?”

9S doesn't answer right away. Where  does he even begin? 

"If you don't want to answer that, I understand."

9S shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I don't mind sharing.The other day when we touched down to Earth, we were we walking around the City Ruins helping out after the blast happened. There was this one person who needed help finding out who killed her friend, and I just wanted to help her. After a lot of backtracking, we found out the killer was her but she wiped out her memory of the event until she finally remembered she’s a Type E model.”

4S brows knitted together. “Type E?”

Kill an enemy. Kill a friend. Kill a lover. Kill _anyone_.

That model sounded so...  _unhinged._ The way she clutched at at her hair as if _daring_ to rip it out in clumps all the while choking out laugh after laugh that rocked her body as tears streamed down her face. It was so unsettling to see such insanity on someone, but at the same time, he couldn't tear his attention away. He didn't even notice he was in a daze until 2B blocked his line of sight from the other android and announcing they should leave.

“Yeah." 9S breathes out. "Have you ever heard of that kind of model before?”

4S stares out at something in the distance as he keeps quiet, and that feeling from earlier rears its ugly head in. But before he calls his name out, 4S finally speaks. “9S, do you feel as if you can’t move on unless you know the answer to that?”

Well that doesn’t sound suspicious at all. “I’m only curious, and something about that android we helped seems to be connected to why 2B’s mad at me for some reason. Or maybe I just bugged her too much even after she said she didn’t know anything about it.”

“Sometimes, people try to protect others by withholding information from them. They feel it’s in the best interests of the person they’re doing it for. On the other hand, people do that in a way that they’re only protecting themselves from getting hurt. It all depends on who they are.”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

“I’m only stating something one would consider to be common sense.”

That sounded mildly harsh in his opinion, and only made his suspicion grow. Is there is something 4S knows but won’t tell him?

“Did you… ever partner up with 2B?”

His shakes his head. “I’ve heard stories about her. As to be expected from an advanced model.  She’s quiet and rarely engages into conversations with others. It’s difficult to wade through the gossip to find the actual facts, but I get most of the truth from…an old friend.”

4S says the last bit so low, he would have missed if it he wasn’t paying attention. “An old friend?”

“I don’t even think I deserve to call him that. A true friend would have noticed how much he’s suffering all alone.”

4S sounds pretty close with this guy. Just watching as his face lit up earlier cemented that fact. “Then you should let him know how you feel.”

He smiles all the while looking out into the distance again. “I wish it was that easy, but he wouldn’t know the reason why I’m apologizing in the first place. I’m holding on to the hope of making things right when the war finally comes to an end. Maybe then, it’ll be easier to tell him.”

“I guess we’re both stuck with the same problem of wanting to tell someone something once the war ends.”

It's quiet between them. The wind continues to gently breeze through and clouds are moving across the sky. A laugh bubbles out of throat as he thinks about something even if it was hardly fitting to find amusing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, just thinking about missions 2B and I were in. As strong as she is, sometimes she gets into trouble acting recklessly, and my body moves on impulse to help her and I tend to get to hurt a lot. She hates it when I do that, but she never says it. Pretty random thing to think of all of a sudden, huh?”

“A bit, but there's nothing wrong with you bringing it up. You must care about her enough to go out of your way to protect her time and time again.” 4S pauses for a few seconds before continuing. “Even if what you’re doing is reckless, at least you don’t go charging in the second you see havoc going on.”

The words left his mouth before he even realizes it. “You’re talking about 11S, right?”

Surprisingly, 4S doesn’t seem bothered by him asking that. In fact, he actually laughs a bit. “The one and only scanner who can never get it through his thick circuitry that acting reckless is a poor way of handling things and getting hurt." He heaves out a sigh while shaking his head. "I wish… he’d listen to me more instead of getting so angry.”

9S watches him carefully. Despite the fact he sounds mildly annoyed by 11S’ antics, he does genuinely care for him. But 11S mentioned that 4S didn’t seem to care about his friends and that doesn’t seem to add up with what he's saying now. Someone’s clearly wrong or misjudging the other’s actions about whatever had them upset during 11S’ call to begin with.  And whatever that problem is, had to be tied to something or someone.

“From what I remember and even the few times I’ve seen him outside of the group mission, 11S isn't the type to get _that_ upset unless something really bad happened.”

And even if he didn’t personally know _everyone_ that’s a mutual friend between 4S and 11S, he  _did_ know everyone in the group mission along with 801S. Every single one of them know the other mutually.

Taking a deep breath and letting it all out to prepare him for the next words, 9S continues. “Something… happened to someone didn’t it? And, it’s someone all three of us know, right?”

4S stays silent and the look on his face is impassive. It stays like that for a good minute before he finally responds. “Your model really is top of the line.” He murmurs out before tightening his hands into fists. The grip is so hard, 9S can hear the leather. “11S… contacted me about 32S. According to him, he should have returned already from his mission.”

How the hell did 4S consider _that_ to be something not worth talking about?

“Why didn’t you say anything when we were in the desert? You said back at the Bunker 32S was investigating the area 2B and I were in. We both could have _easily_ checked there to--”

“ _9S_ ,” 4S sharply cuts in. “Don’t you jump to conclusions either. There are times scanner units may not return immediately _if_ by chance they send a request to Command to continue their recon work if it’s for the good of YoRHa.”

His mouth parts only to close as he averts his gaze. He knows that’s a possibility too but, even 4S has to be aware of the fact there’s another outcome where he _isn’t_ okay.

“What if something happened to 32S _after_ he sent that request to Command? Then what?”

4S rubs his temple. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told 11S. If 32S is missing, Command would have already sent an MIA alert for him by now.” Lowering his hand, he heaves out a sigh. “I’m worried about 32S too, but the last thing _anyone_ needs to do is rush in without thinking clearly and becoming too emotional.”

So _that’s_ what 11S meant by his comment about 4S focusing on protocol concerning Command. And 4S _never_ wants to talk about the Commander either. Did that hold any weight on him not taking any action about this? In retrospective, 4S surveying the situation like he is isn’t new, but both 32S and 11S are his friends. Who would even care about protocol at that point? But… saying such things would be a one way trip to being decommissioned.

The words 2B would say to him so many times echoes in his mind.

_Emotions are prohibited._

“Are you saying that as a friend, or a soldier for YoRHa?”

9S’ question hangs heavy in the air, and as wind rustles by them again, 4S chokes out a sound before he bitterly laughs. 9S watches the other scanner cover his face with his hand.

“A mix of both, and I _hate_ it. If I could, I would have told you and 11S _both_ that I would leave to look for 32S.” Lowering his hand, 9S can see that his eyes seem wet. “But because of my position, acting so quickly before waiting for Command, isn't called for. And even with that said position, I can _easily_ find out if he's okay.” Craning his neck, he looks up at the sky and smiles. “But what does it matter? In the end, I’m a _horrible_ friend.”

“If you were a horrible friend, you wouldn’t be reacting this way or feeling guilty.” The words leave his mouth so fast as well as holding a scolding tone. 4S looks at him all of a sudden with a wide eyed expression, and his own face softens as he continues. “This war… doesn’t let _anyone_ act how they truly want to. I think… it’s unfair to fault you with all of that. All of us are soldiers... and we take great pride in our service, but we can't even publicly express how we _want_ to feel. Even if most of us don't want to follow protocol or follow parts of it, we _all_ know we're not allowed to at the end of the day.”

“...Even though what you’re saying about protocol is true, it doesn’t erase the fact I could… _do more_.”

He's still beating himself up about this and he _wishes_  for a way to help. Support him better. And in an instant, an idea hits him as he recalls records from old world data. Spreading his arms out all of a sudden, 4S looks at him oddly.

“Um...humans did this. Hug one another." The explanation is sheepish as well as his smile as he continues. "There’s plenty of reasons why, but one of them fits this situation the most. A sign to bring comfort to someone who is clearly hurting--”

4S moves forward so fast before he even finishes, that it catches him off guard when he suddenly hugs him. As 9S returns the gesture, he smiles. It’s not something he would even imagine 4S doing, but he’s… been keeping this in for so _many_ years, he has every right to let all of it out.

“S-Sorry…for not doing more. And... sorry you had to see me like this.”

He laughs while patting his back. “No need to apologize, okay? When you see 11S again, just tell him what you told me. As grumpy as the guy is, he’ll understand.”

When 4S pulls away, his lips curve into a smile as he nods. “9S, thank you. It means a lot.”

“Hey, you _always_ know what to say, I’m glad I was able to say something to help you for once.”

The mood felt much lighter than before, and even as they sat there together in silence side by side, they watched the clouds continue to scroll by in the sky. 9S wonders how many have wanted to say, do, or express _so_ many things but can’t because of Command? How many YoRHa question what they want to do once the war come to an end? Why wait for happiness that so many believe can only be achieved in the future?

An idea hits him all of a sudden causing him to gasp before grinning not even a second later.

“What has you looking so excited?”

“We should all get together and do something!”

“Do… something?” 4S drawls out, clearly confused. “Like another group mission?”

9S shifts around, watching the other who seems both curious and surprised. He presses lips together before groaning. “You really are a stick in the mud, huh? No, I mean do something _fun_!” As soon as the declaration is made, 9S gestures his arms out. “We see so many places when we’re doing recon down here. There’s _bound_ to be a place that all of us can spend time together when we all have a day off or schedules are free!”

4S stares at him as his lips thin into a line. 9S wonders if it’s a bad idea with the reaction he’s getting until he realizes maybe that was too big of a thing to suggest. 4S is a lot closer with everyone else than he is, but he did mention that everyone thinks about how he’s doing.

Before he says anything, 4S smiles all of a sudden. “A get together, right? That sounds nice.”

He blinks. “Y-You think so?” The rush of excitement that hits him made him grin only for it to grow even bigger not a second later. “It might be hard to do, but I think taking a break from all our hard work would be good for all of us!”

“You have to keep an eye on 11S when 42S is with him. Even with how he is, he tends to do even more stupid things when 42S eggs him on.”

“Definitely. And…” His voice begins to trail but he continues. “When 32S comes back home, we can get him too.”

4S tenses even if he knows the reason behind it, 9S doesn't blame him. But as soon his body relaxes, he nods. “Yeah. He did mention wanting to show me his next project. Hopefully it's not as... morbid as the last one." He mumbles the last bit out before clearing his throat. "We should bring 801S too.” 9S frowns and 4S heaves out a sigh. “That face isn’t even necessary, but he might not be able to come anyway. ”

“Why?”

“801S works exceptionally hard. _Too_ hard. If he’s not doing maintenance, he’s running a shop, and if not that, he’s researching. He has some ties to R &D especially on the development side for items that help us during missions. The coolant I gave you back in the desert is something he’s been working on.”

There is no possible way someone can do _that_ much and not complain whatsoever about it.

“So you mean to tell me that 801S does _all_ of that every single day since he was first deployed?”

The other scanner nods. “The Commander no doubts think highly of him. It doesn’t surprise me she keeps him on the Bunker the majority of the time instead of sending him to Earth for missions like the rest of us. I can’t even remember the last time he came down here.”

That would explain why the guy seemed tired a lot. He had no idea 801S was _that_ busy up on the Bunker. He can’t help but admire the guy a bit for dealing with all of that on a regular basis.

“But 801S having some time to relax would do him some good. That’s why I made that suggestion. I know things between the two of you aren’t on the best of terms, but he’s not as bad you think.”

Even if he’s begrudgingly respecting him after what 4S shared, that still didn’t erase the fact he’s out to get him constantly. 801S _always_ has to make a comment that either pisses him off or made him want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

“You’d probably have much better luck asking him than me.”

“Don’t cut yourself so short. I have a feeling if anyone can persuade 801S to come, it’s you.”

“How? He can’t stand me.”

4S arches a brow. “Have you ever tried getting to know him? As teasing as he is, he’s a nice person. I feel… he’d probably enjoy you taking the time to get to know him.”

Why does 4S keep making those kinds of comments? “That’s actually something I’ve been meaning to ask you about —”

“M-Machine… just wanted…to give you something … _pretty_.”

Both 9S and 4S are on alert at the familiar voice paired with the speech pattern. As they both stand up on their feet, a machine wobbles into their line of vision. Each step causing the body to sway from side to side.

"Isn't that..."

“The machine we assisted in the dessert.” 4S murmurs out before bringing out his display screen. His narrowed gaze takes in his map before his eyes widen. “That’s… _impossible_.”

“What is?”

4S exits out of his display with a flick of his wrist. “I ordered Pod 202 to track where that machine went, along with my Pod notifying me if it reaches anywhere close to my vicinity. The marker is gone like it was never there to begin with.”

9S knits his brows. That’s odd. “Could the satellite signals for the map be acting up?”

He shakes his head. “If that was the case, I wouldn’t be having anything resembling a map to begin with. Wherever that machine went, something forced the tracking ID off of it.”

“And you said the Transporters are down too.” 9S muses aloud. “I wonder… could this be connected to the machine we're looking for?”

Before 4S responds to that, the machine staggers too close to the edge of the cliff and falls over. 9S gasp before running up to where he went before coming to a halt as he reaches the edge of the cliff, and peers over it. All he can see is darkness and who knows how long a fall that is.

“Pod, if it’s possible, mark that machine’s location on my map for me.”

“Target ID successively placed.”

So the signal isn’t blocked anymore? This _is_ weird.

4S reaches him and the look on his face is worrying. “Something isn’t adding up here. Did your Pod place a target ID just now?” When 9S nods, his frown deepens. “Bring your map up for me.” When he does, 4S huddles close while crossing his arms. “I’ve read a few reports about the ruins here. More specifically the central area when the Goliath class showed up. There are instances where a phenomenon can happen and cause a reaction.”

His eyes widen as it dawns on him. “That’s right! The blast that happened in the central area _did_ trigger a lot of things. We even saw a few new machine types because of it. Sure they acted like any other hostile machines, but if there are any weird ones around, it would make sense it has something to do with that blast.”

“Exactly. You and 2B went down there, right? What did you see?”

“Nothing but tunnels and water the closer we got to the bottom which had had even more branching paths. They could lead to anywhere now that I think about it.”

“It's possible that more unknown machine lifeforms could have made themselves recognized thanks to that blast.”

“And 801S did say that the sightings happened pretty recently.” Hooking his fingers under his chin, his free hand scrolls through his map again. “I'd be surprised if there _isn't_ a connection at this point.”

4S leans in with a puzzled expression before pointing at a space near the marker. “Wait, what about this area here? It’s not quite the location he marked for the old shopping facility or the forest by the machine village as one of the coordinates, but it _is_ near it.”

Quickly adjusting the map and zooming in, he can’t help but sigh. These maps really are not the best. “Let’s see here…” 9S gasps before taking in the cliff then looking to his screen again.

“Judging by that reaction you found something?”

“The bridge or more importantly what’s under it!” Pointing at the map, he continues. “See this? There’s a chasm underneath that stretches out. We’re technically right above it. It’s pretty safe to say that this machine could be down there.”

“That’s a pretty good deduction, but how can a machine be seen hanging around the shopping facility _and_ somehow be all the way down there? How does it get back and forth so quickly?”

“Flight isn’t anything new for them. Even you know that.”

“I’m more than aware, but 801S didn’t give any details about what this machine is capable of either.”

9S slams his hand on the other’s shoulder with a grin as he watches him stumble with a yelp. “Hey, we’re scanners! Our forte’s finding out those kinds of details, remember?”

4S heaves out a sigh but 9S does catch him smiling. “When you sound so positive it makes me want to feel the same.” Looking over the edge of the cliff, he frowns. “It’s a pretty long drop.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jumping down there with your Pod?”

“11S might but I’m not him last I checked.” Peering off to the side, he gestures his hand towards it. “I see something that resembles an incline over there. Let’s take that as a route.”

They both return their visors over their eyes and give the plunging view one last lingering glance before making their way towards the incline 4S mentioned. Traversing down the rocky cliff was a bit difficult but soon, they reached a flatter surface only to strangely find a door there. And it wasn’t just any kind of door either.

“An elevator?” 9S muses aloud. “Why would something like this be here?”

As soon as he takes a step forward, 4S latches his hand on his shoulder with a grip so firm, it made him stop. “Don’t let your guard down, okay? Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I refuse to even make a comment about that.”

“C’mon. There’s no harm in checking this out. Besides, it might lead us to some intel about this machine we’re looking for.”

“Just be careful, okay?" 4S steps to the side before gesturing at the door.

“When am I ever _not_ careful?”

“Once again, I _refuse_ to make a comment.”

4S is so serious. What’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, 9S, if only you knew. Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Oil and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some good news and two bits of bad news. Bad news #1 is that this chapter came out way too big (I figured as much) and I had to split it into two parts for an easier read. Bad news #2 is that even though I did the split, it still came out too long, and I worry if the read is too much to take in for a single chapter. The good news is, the next update shouldn’t be too far on the way because of the mentioned bad news. This fic also gets its first warning. There’s a bit of graphic injury description later on, but I personally don’t think it’s that bad. If you can press on and stomach that though, you’re good to go. Hope you enjoy this very long chapter!

The ride down the elevator is longer than he expected, but once reaching the end of the ride the doors open. Despite this elevator managing to keep the lights in working condition, looking onward passed the confined space showed only darkness. It’s difficult to make out _anything_ even when having their Pods assist them with lighting once they stepped into it. Water can clearly be heard trickling in the distance along with droplets echoing when hitting what sounded like puddles. Walking forward a bit, 9S cranes his head and sees light all the way at the top as well as the rocky undersides of the chasm towering over them.

So that elevator leads to the bottom of this place? What was so important that warranted quick travel from here to up there?

“I see some android corpses,” 4S announces all of a sudden. 9S turns his attention to him, and the other scanner gestures his hand towards them. “But by the looks of it, they’ve been here for a while now.” Pointing up for a brief second, he moves over to another body. “Possibly someone carelessly stepping over the edge and falling down here.”

“Like what happened to that machine.” 9S murmurs out.

Despite taking in the sight of the old corpses lying around, there is something odd that is quick to catch his attention more. Machine bodies are spread out _all_ over the place, most in what seems like piles. There are too many of them here for it to be a coincidence, and 9S can’t help but question why that happens to be. Compared to the few android corpses littered around, those may have been accidental like 4S said, but the machines however…it couldn’t be on purpose could it? And if such a thing _is_ possible, what compelled them to come here? Is it tied to their theory about the blast in the central area of the ruins triggering them into it?

While trapped in his inner musings, Pod 153 hovers forward all of a sudden. “Target ID located in current vicinity.”

9S directs his gaze to the ground immediately, as he walks around body after body. If he didn’t ask his Pod to place an ID, who knows how long they would be down here looking for this particular machine. It was difficult to distinguish which one is which, but while some machines appeared as if they were down here for a while, others didn’t. He’s curious to investigate why, but the sudden mechanical groan made him stop in his tracks as well as catching a pair of green lights flickering on and off. As soon as 153 made the confirmation, 9S looks over his shoulder and waves 4S down before returning his attention to the machine again.

“K-Kind _android_ … from be- _before_ …”

The smell of oil reaches his nose as soon as he kneels down, and 9S notices a pool of it collecting under the body. Giving the machine a quick look over, he sees the array of scratches embedded into the body, but not just any scratches, but deep ones that appeared reminiscent to claw marks. Even the arm is missing, and he would wager that it had to do with the fall, but it seemed as if it was unceremoniously ripped out with how the visible wires were in a mangled condition. What could have possibly caused this kind of damage?

“What happened to you?”

“Pretty m-machine…asked…question….machine…m-machine…answered…honestly. T-tried to get away… and machine used…. pretty…gift… t-to do it.”

So he used that gem they gave to him as a decoy? So much for thinking she’s friendly. The more 9S thinks about it, it raises more questions than answers.

“What do you mean by answering honestly? What kind of question did it, well, _she_ asked? How did she even do _this_ to you--”

The machine pitches out a scream, and 9S jumps to his feet. The body began to violently convulse as he clutches his head with his remaining hand. The sound of metal scraping against each other is less than pleasant coupled with the bloody murder continuing to be screeched out. If the sound of nails on a chalkboard is considered grating, this _paled_ in comparison with how it made even his circuits rattle.

“M-Machine… w-wants it… _out_. _Out_. _OUT_! **_OUT_**!”

9S vaguely hears 4S calling out to him, but he can’t tear his eyes away from what the machine is doing to himself. He's scratching at his head so much, he was wearing down the metal plating as he repeated the words from earlier in a mantra, each one sounding more panicked and deranged than the last.

“ _9S!_ ”

Said scanner finally snaps out of the daze he somehow slipped into before looking over at 4S and back to the machine again. He’s… still carrying on as if _no one_ was there.

“I need you,” 4S begins, “to get away from that machine _very_ slowly. _Now_.”

The fact his voice is so serious puts 9S even _more_ on alert. He doesn’t even risk the chance of breathing, and the only sounds that can be heard outside of the machine hurting and talking to himself, is the water in the background and the occasional rustle of wind. 9S flexes his fingers a bit. If the worst happens, he can summon his sword or hack but—

The machine’s head twists right into his direction with a rigid jerk and he in turn sharply inhales. What he sees from the current view made him grimace. From this angle, the entire plate on the other half of the machine’s head is missing with all the inner circuitry being visible. Some of the wires were gone, and some were clearly ripped out. Even the metal frame below it appeared bashed in. Then there’s the jagged piece of metal located where a mouth would be _if_ machines could have such a thing. It’s unsettling to see the fact that teeth are clearly being showcased. They would almost look like realistic human teeth as well as gums, but the metal formed them in such a way that left everything far too uncanny. But in that little time frame of observing all of this, the body reels back all of a sudden and 9S catches the glint of red and well as his name being shouted out.

All of it happened so fast. One second he was standing up, and the next, he’s tackled down to the ground with so much force, he’s rolling out of the machine’s line of vision. A dark glob hurls out of the mouth and lands where he _would_ have been if 4S didn’t take action. They both watched as the liquid like substance lands on a nearby android corpse, trailing down in heavy clumps as what remained of it began to slowly shift and collapse as it melted leaving wisps rising in the air. The smell is so pungent, it made 9S’ stomach lurch. That had to be some kind of acid of sorts considering what it just did.

The machine teeters around blindly a few seconds more before suddenly crashing to the ground, as the red lights emitting from the eyes flickered a few seconds more before shutting off for good. 9S feels himself releasing the breath he didn’t even _remember_ holding back, as well as 4S who is still above him.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” 9S swallows. “Thanks for the save.”

4S however squares his jaw, staying silent for a few seconds before shouting out, “You shouldn’t let your guard down like that!”

He flinches immediately. “I know I shouldn't but that machine knew something.”

“It’s still a machine at the end of the day, 9S.” Looking over to the body with a grimace, 4S continues. “They’re capable of _anything_.”

“…Yeah. Sorry.”

4S pulls himself up to his feet with a heavy sigh and outstretches his hand towards him. “The _last_ thing I want to do is explain to 801S and 2B why you’re sporting a melted face around the Bunker.” His mouth curves into a smile. “Be more careful next time, okay?”

9S takes the offered hand, and as he’s pulled up, returns the gesture with a nod. “I... kinda don’t even want to think how _that_ would go.”

“Neither do I.” 4S directs his attention to the body and frowns. “So, our little machine acquaintance was spouting out some strange things about his ‘friend’ was he?”

“Seemed more like an enemy if she did _this_ to him. If I had to take a wild guess why the ID you placed on him earlier disappeared, I’m betting on her.”

“Disrupting and blocking signals...” 4S muses aloud. “It’s a good bet as any. Machines are capable of doing that, but this seems much more different somehow.”

9S slaps a hand over his head with a groan. “What the hell did 801S get us into?”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t even know himself.” 4S murmurs. “Let’s look around a bit more, but _be_ on alert this time?”

9S gives him a nod. “Roger that.”

Both scanners part ways, one taking the left area of the chasm and the other the right. As he investigates, 9S finds himself walking alongside the stream of water collecting in the middle of the ground, and follows it until reaching a waterfall. He squints his eyes, tilting his head back and forth when seeing light peak through the cracks of the area behind it.

He wonders…

Bringing up his map, he zooms out and adjusts it, briefly shifting his gaze to the wall and back to his map again. As difficult as it is to see with how the layout is, the forest would technically be right on the other side of the waterfall. And the shopping facility isn’t too far away up above either--

A dark figure moves out of the corner of his eye and 9S quickly looks in the direction he believes he saw it in. He stays quiet, darting his eyes around before focusing his attention on the water and then the wall. The tension in his body eases as he heaves out a sigh. What is he even being tense for in the first place? There is light from above the chasm right now that provided much better lighting here even if it is dim. Scientifically speaking, it can catch on the water and reflect on a nearby wall in a spectral effect. So, that’s no doubt what he saw. As dark as this place may be as a whole along with the machine bodies and the few android corpses, this place isn’t _that_ eerie. The water’s nice to see and hear and has this relaxing quality to it which kind of sets the eerie levels back even more.

Exiting out of his screen, 9S made his way closer to the waterfall. A few droplets land on him as he approaches, his boots briefly splash in the water until he’s facing the wall located behind it. Placing his palms against the surface, he pushes his weight into it a few times with a grunt. Upon feeling a minor shift, 9S leans in to press his ear against it as he closes his eyes. He wants to say he hears a bit of a breeze but it’s difficult to pinpoint with the water rushing out right behind him.

A loud splash has him push away from the wall as he looks over his shoulder, and stares at the sudden bubble rising to the surface on the water. His body tenses yet again as he carefully walks around the stream. He gestures for Pod 153 to direct some light to have a better look, but there isn’t anything there. It could have been a fish for all he knows but…there are a few machine bodies partially and fully submerged here, but all of them were lifeless.

Standing up on his feet, 9S heaves out a sigh. Either’s he’s getting paranoid, or he’s beginning to think his comment about this place not being that bad is slowly passing off the mark.

After studying a few more machines, he decides to join back up with 4S. Once he meets up with him again, he sees the other scanner toggling though his display, taking turns between focusing on that and the body he’s kneeling in front of. 9S bends his legs a bit to reach down and tap him on the shoulder, but he _didn’t_ expect for 4S to leap up so quickly all of a sudden and jerk his head in his direction.

“Was that _necessary_?”

“Um…sorry?”

4S heaves out a sigh before mumbling something under his breath. His face is clearly reddening but moves his head to the side. “Just, don’t sneak up on me like that again.”

“Uh-huh.” 9S drawls out all the while side eyeing the other scanner. “But I came back here to share something.”

“What is it?”

“It’s hard for me to tell, but I think there might be a shortcut of sorts behind the waterfall down here. I checked my map and directly on the other side is the forest.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he cranes his head up. “At least I _think_ it’s a shortcut. I felt something shift, but I’m not strong enough to move it.”

4S hooks his fingers around his chin. “That would explain the quick travel from place to place.”

“Right, but do you think it’s possible it could use the elevator too?”

4S holds back a snort against his hand, and 9S tilts his head to the side only for the other scanner to shake his head. “Machines are capable of anything, but that would mean we would have to take into consideration the size.”

“The machine from the desert mentioned a cloak of sorts, but even he said he saw her high up on a rock, so there’s no way to tell how big she could be.”

“Whatever the size may be, that machine it hurt suffered a lot of damage.” He grimaces all of a sudden as he glances over his shoulder. “I don’t even want to imagine what it could possibly look like.”

“You sound worried.”

He stays quiet but before 9S asks why, he speaks. “Don’t you feel as if _something_ about this place is off?”

9S takes in the area briefly before shrugging his hands in the air with a smile. “Sure this place is kinda eerie, and I may have heard some things but--”

“Hold on.” 4S cuts in all of a sudden. From his tone, 9S can hear the worry laced in it. “You _heard_ things too?”

“Well I thought maybe I saw something out of the corner of my eye one time and heard the water splashing, but that doesn’t mean something’s in here _watching_ us. Logically speaking and taking into consideration the fact we’ve been down here for a while now, it’s perfectly normal to feel some level of paranoia with an atmosphere like this.”

4S’ mouth opens, closes, then opens again. “You…you _can’t_ be serious right now are you?” Placing a hand over his face, he shakes his head. “Of _all_ the times for you to overthink things.”

Why does 4S have to assume the worst? “4S, if something bad does happen, we both can take care of it. I mean, we can detonate a machine in a matter of seconds if it’s in our range. Not to mention I can fight with a weapon, so the odds are technically in our favor.”

“If this was a mission from Command, I would drag you back to the elevator myself no matter how much you complain about it.”4S drops his hand to his side and heaves out a sigh. “But I am following you.”

9S places a hand on his shoulder and grins. “Don’t worry so much. We’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.”

4S doesn’t sound convinced but he says no more before walking away. Continuing their investigation, 9S deducted a few things concerning the machine bodies located in this general area. It all seemed _unusual_. Falling from such a high altitude didn’t lead to the type of injuries he came across. Those injuries branched off into three different ways. Machine heads with no bodies connected to them and being cut in half via a horizontal cut, machines being cut in half and missing the lower body, and the most unsettling ones is the fact of _no_ missing parts but a cut that appears like a slashed slit where a mouth would be on their faces.

“Hey, 4S?  Have you noticed anything about the machines bodies in this area? Besides the weird injuries, there’s heads scattered around with half their faces cleaved off.” Moving the sole of his boot on top of one of them, he rolls it over to observe the circuitry. “And a clean cut to make it weirder.”

“I have. Some of the bodies here clearly suffered damages from falling, but the rest… dare say look pretty recent.” Standing up on his feet, 4S crosses his arms. “We have machines bodies cut in half leaving the head and torso intact, intact bodies with only cuts to look like ‘grins’, and only heads that are cut in half.” Once he finished summarizing, he sighs. “It’s intelligent that’s for sure.”

9S wonders why a machine would go through so much trouble of killing their own kind in bizarre ways like this. He kneels down in front of one of the machine heads and turns it over. Beyond a jagged piece of metal, there’s clearly something dark protruding from a particular deep indention where the ‘mouth’ is located. 9S takes no time reaching for his satchel to retrieve his field kit. Once pulling out his pliers, he pinches on the end of it-- and as he pulls, the smell of oil and something else he can’t describe reaches his nose. As he continues, it sounded wet and he’s beginning to feel a slight resistance from the object, but once he pulls the entire thing out his insides _lurch_.

At first glance it appeared like a tan but mostly black colored cable with red ridges, but the longer he looks at it, 9S realizes that’s not it at all. It appeared like legs adorned each section almost reminiscent to an insect known as a centipede, and on top of that this black colored fluid is at the bottom of it. He can only describe it as stringy with how a few strands stubbornly remained and connected back to the cavity he removed it from.

What was something like this doing inside a machine? And how did all of this manage to _burrow_ itself inside the head?

9S hears 4S approaching, but he’s can’t bring himself to look away from whatever he discovered. This thing looked disgusting and made his skin _crawl_ the longer he stares at it. But the more he did, realization hits him concerning that machine’s comment.

“Found something?”

“It’s something alright. Take a look.”    

When he brings it to 4S’ view, the other scanner slaps a hand over his mouth, and even 9S can hear him swallow and almost gag. “Was _that_ in one of the machines?”

“Yeah.” Releasing it to the floor and returning his pliers to his field kit, 9S stands up. “I’m starting to think this machine we’re looking for and this ‘pretty’ machine is one in the same.” Looking at it again, he grimaces. “From a distance, _anyone_ could mistake this as hair.”

“9S,” 4S begins, his tone is serious and he knows with all things happening right now, it’s justified. “I don’t know what exactly we’re possibly dealing with here, but it would be in our best interest to leave right now.”

In retrospective, he’s right but this could be their only chance to catch this thing before it does even more damage. If a machine did _this_ to their own kind, one can only imagine what it could possibly do to androids. There could still be more they can find out here if they keep looking.

“We’re scanners. Getting behind enemy lines is our forte and nothing new.”

“Yes but this is clearly something units like us would turn over to someone who is much more experienced in combat.” 4S shudders as he rubs his arm. “And this place feels unsettling the more we stay down here. I still can’t shake the feeling we’re being watched.”

Now that he thinks about it, 4S has been pretty fidgety since they came down here. It dawns on him immediately. “Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

And he says that in a non-mocking way, but with the way 4S reacts made him wonder if that reached his tone regardless.

“ _What_?” Coughing into his hand, 4S looks the other way. “Don’t be ridiculous! I’m only stating the fact we shouldn’t get in too over our heads. And if you haven’t noticed with all these machine bodies littered around us,” gesturing his hand over to just that, “there’s a _lot_ over our heads right now.”

“We came this far. What do we do? Go back up and call someone?”

4S folds his arms across his chest. “Yes, that’s _exactly_ what I’m suggesting we do. And considering there _are_ other YoRHa currently on duty, one of them I know for a fact isn’t according to you.”

9S already knows the ‘someone’ he’s referring to, and he can’t help but feel sour about it as he looks the other away. “I’m not contacting 2B for this.”

4S heaves out a sigh. “You talk so much about 2B being stubborn I feel you need to re-evaluate yourself. Is whatever happening between the two of you _that_ bad you can’t contact her? I can’t shake the feeling 2B seems like the type who would touch down to Earth the _second_ you contact her, and track you down before you get a word in.”

He shakes his head. “I told you before things are complicated.”

“9S, you didn’t bother putting in the effort to ask her to tag along from what you shared with me.”

“Yeah because she’s obviously upset at me for something I have no idea what I did in the first place. And even if I did contact her, she wouldn’t pick up considering she hanged up on me as soon as I answered her call.”

4S rubs his temple before letting his hand fall back to his side. “You want my honest opinion?”

“I feel like you’ll tell me regardless if I say no.”

“In this particular case, yes, you’re right.” Without missing a beat, he continues. “Both of you are acting like children.”

“ _What?_ ” 9S doesn’t even try to keep the clear displeasure out of his tone from the accusation. “What made you come to _that_?”

“The two of you are obviously refusing to talk with one another and neither of you are putting that much of an effort to try when you can.  I don’t think I need to remind you of protocol. If this was a mission from Command, the behavior both of you are showing isn’t good for mission efficiency. In fact, it’s a strong indicator for a partner change.”

4S’ words felt like a punch in the face and the stomach all at once. So much in fact, his earlier mood deflated. None of it was an idea he even thought about. Would Command even _do_ that? The mere thought of it alone both scares and upsets him.

“I…we’re only having a few bump in the road right now.” 9S tries to sound assuring in his words but he knows he isn’t fooling anyone. “I’m sure this will all be over by tomorrow.”

“And what will the two of you do when these ‘bumps in the road’ continues to the next day, the day after that, and so on?” 4S shakes his head. “Making excuses won’t help _anyone_ at the end of the day.”

He’s beginning to see _why_ 11S and 4S tend to get into arguments so much. 4S… is almost treating him like a child. And right now, the _last_ thing he wants is to be treated as some kid who doesn’t know what he’s talking about when the other person can _never_ understand why things are the way they are right now.

“I’m not making _any_ excuses.” Lowering his head, he continues. “Any time I want to talk with 2B, she shuts me out one way or another. What _am_ I supposed to do?”

“Then maybe I’m pegging 2B wrong and the fault lies entirely on her and—”

He doesn’t even give him the _chance_ to finish that sentence. “ _She isn’t like that!_ ” 9S flinches at not only the harsh tone of his voice but 4S’ startled reaction as well, and immediately regrets it. “Sorry. I…  _know_ I sound like a broken record, but you don’t _know_ her the way I do.”

The other scanner stays quiet, and right now, 9S knows he doesn’t need to see 4S’ face without his visor to know he’s disappointed. 4S is right even if he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. With all things considered, if the two of them tried to speak more when they came across an issue instead of ignoring it or acting as if it was settled when it clearly wasn’t, they wouldn’t have the problems they have now. He’s tired of that happening between him and 2B, and yet here he is defending her every time someone says the words he’s too pathetic to even say himself out loud.

If it were possible... he'd tell 2B that he... wants to share _so_ many things with her. But whenever he thinks about that kind of stuff, his mind chides him on it being silly. It wouldn't matter how much he felt towards her, no matter how much he tries to describe this unknown feeling he can only describe as special towards her. And as much as everyone teases him about 2B and how he denies it, they're not wrong, but it could be one-sided for all he knows. Naively speaking, maybe he's paying too close attention to how she lets her guard down around him when she thinks he doesn't know. And that’s… no doubt the reason why them not talking and communicating properly hurts much more than it should.

“9S,”4S begins, the tone of his voice is soft and almost careful. “I’m the _last_ person you would want to hear this from considering what happened before we came down here, but if 2B is hurting you this way, why do you act as if it’s okay?”

He parts his mouth only to close it. He…can’t answer that question because…he doesn’t even know the answer himself.

“Alert. Multiple targets confirmed in the surrounding area.”

“Ambush confirmed! Bzzt. _How sloppy_. Bzzt.”

Both scanners dart their attention around the surrounding area. There was nothing to be seen or heard besides the background ambiance, but Pods don’t make mistakes like this.

“There’s nothing here but dead machines.” 9S says aloud.

“Negative. Machine lifeforms are located in this vicinity.”

He hears a faint sound all of a sudden, and 9S can’t help but strain his hearing processors as he tries to catch it. It was light, but the sounds were beginning to increase in volume to the point it was becoming recognizable. It sounded familiar too. Almost _exactly_ like the machine from earlier that was scraping his hand against his head so hard, that the sound would make anyone feel their body tense and shudder.

It sounds off through the air as if a silent cue was given from out of nowhere, as high pitched mechanical screams fill in and break the silence. It startles them both and the sounds only echoed one after another _endlessly_.

“Pretty she asked. PRETTY she asked!”

“Not pretty enough. NOT PRETTY ENOUGH!”

“PRETTY! PRETTY!”

“NOT PRETTY!”

“I SAID YOU WERE PRETTY!”

“WHY? WHY?”

“It HURTS. _IT HURTS!_ ”

“PAIN! _PAIN!_ ”

The cries around them were becoming louder and louder, blending into one another to the point it was hard to pinpoint what was being said anymore. The voices began to pitch to an almost _painful_ frequency that had them clamping their palms over their ears as they grit their teeth. But as soon as it began, it stopped as silence hanging heavy in the air as more and more tension slips in its place. His head feels as if it’s _throbbing_ all of a sudden, and his hearing processors are clearly trying to properly adjust considering the ringing he’s still hearing.

“What the hell was that?”

“We need get out of here before— _Gah!"_  9S quickly looks at him only for 4S to shakes his head. “I-I’m fine.” 4S breathes out. “Something just brushed past my foot just now.”

Brushed? He lowers his eyes to the ground but sees nothing. However, as soon as it trails back up to the clearly darkened area, his breath hitches at what he sees. In the darkness, bright red lights flickered to life one by one. They were all around them, as the machines crawled out and stalked forward, forcing both scanners to be back to back. There was no way for them to reach the elevator, and even if they did make an opening, there are so many machines that could easily fill it back up if they wanted. As they approached closer and stepped into the dim lighting, both 9S and 4S gasp with what was now clearly showcased.

They look _horrible_. There’s some kind of black fluid oozing out of the injuries from their bodies and pooling to the ground in long slick strands. All of them were twitching erratically, and it didn’t matter if they were in one piece or not, they still limped towards them with the intent to kill as they growled and hissed at them like some kind of feral animal.

“Why only now did our Pods sense them? Unless it had something to do with that thing I found—”

“9S, can you pick another time to be over analytical? We need to make some kind of opening and get to the elevator.” 4S looks out at the crowd of machines and grimaces. “They’re still moving slow, but hurry up and contact 2B in the meantime.”

He still can’t help but worry 2B won’t even pick up but… _no_. This isn’t the time for _any_ of that! “Pod 153, I want you to send a support request to 2B and give her my current coordinates--”

“Request denied. Signals and communications are currently blocked.”

9S stares back at his Pod and he doesn’t even try to hide the frustration away from his voice. “What do you mean it’s blocked?”

“This Pod believes the origin of such an action is machine related. Proposal: Units 9S and 4S should evacuate the premises immediately.”

“This doesn’t bode well.” 4S murmurs out. “We’re on our own then.”

9S swears under his breath before glancing at 153 again. “Pod, cover me while I engage enemies.”

“Pod 202, switch default firing mode to Type 3. Lock on to _any_ enemy that gets close to me while I hack.”

4S is serious if he’s switching to _that_ particular firing mode. But considering the current situation it _**is** _ justifiable. His lips curve but only a bit as he focuses ahead. “This is the first serious fight we had together like this in a long time, huh?”

“It is, but don’t get cocky on me, got it?”

“Didn’t you say on the Bunker you weren’t planning on losing to me?”

“W-Well _I_ …” 4S splutters out all of a sudden.  “I _did_ say that but…11S is no doubt rubbing off on me considering how he says that to me so much.” Clearing his throat, he continues. “Get ready!”

“Roger!”

They both separate as 9S summons his sword and 4S begins to hack as the sound of battle officially commenced. The extra light emitting from 153’s rapid fire is more than welcome considering the current lighting being all over the place. Mini explosions are setting off where 202 is firing Pod missiles to keep 4S’ blind side protected as he detonates machines after machine via hacking. His earlier worries about their current situation is beginning to fade away. At this rate, there shouldn’t be any problem whatsoever getting rid of these things. As unsightly as they appear along with the fact they growl and scream non-stop, they’re much slower than the average hostile machine.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, 9S charges forward, slashing at the closest machine that came into his vicinity before launching his blade at the next one that’s preparing to lunge. Upon contact, it staggers, and as another wobbles close by, 9S thrusts his hands out as he focuses. Golden halos materialize around both his wrists as he feels the magnetic synchronization of his weapon begin to tingle beneath his fingertips. He cuts his hand through the air, and like a puppeteer commanding the strings, his sword follows suit as it slashes at the enemy. Without missing a beat, he follows up with another slash as his other hand repeats the same step as he continues to fight.

9S’ chest rises and falls, but he squares his jaw as he keeps up his momentum to whittle down the mob as much as he can to make an opening. Try as he might however, more only fill in the cleared space and he swears under his breath as he continues to slash away.  Anytime the machines grouped too close to one another, he abandoned using his sword and slipped into a hacking position to detonate. All of this feels _tiring_. Normally 2B is the one taking the lead to get rid of machines, and he finishes what she missed or didn’t destroy completely. Considering 4S is here, he wants to keep an eye on him too even if 202 is clearly doing that since the mini missiles being fired are staggering the machines for a few seconds.

As soon as takes a glance in the other scanner’s direction, 9S blinks as he watches 4S lure machines together and short circuits them as 202 finishes them off before shifting his attention to the next cluster. Okay then. Maybe he _doesn’t_ need to keep an eye on 4S with how he’s destroying machines left and right--

Something grasps on to his boot all of a sudden, and he directs his attention to the ground to see a machine sporting only its upper body as black liquid begins to dribble out of its mouth. 9S tries to shake it off, but the machine only holds on tighter as it begins to reel its head back with a scream that made even his _circuits_ jump. But all of a sudden, the area begins to darken as circle appears beneath their feet. The machine movements are sluggish all a sudden.

A Pod program?

“Finish it off!”

Note to self. There is no doubt in his mind, 4S is doing perfectly _fine_.

Gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands, 9S swings the blade like a pseudo bat and cleanly slices the head off the machine, and as soon as the program fades, the head goes flying in the distance. The hand however is still gripping on to him, and 9S shakes the thing off in disgust. Some of that stuff from its mouth landed on his boot, but it isn’t burning through the material thankfully.

Heaving out a sigh, only to barely stumble out of the way of another machine swinging at him, 9S commands his sword to move again as he glances in 4S’ direction. “Thanks for the save again!”

4S looks at him all of a sudden but the sudden sound of Pod 202 buzzing uncontrollably made both scanners snap their attention to it.

“202!”

There’s a mess of black sludge currently all over 4S’ Pod as it blindly flies around and shakes. It’s clearly not melting the surface, but while 202 is preoccupied as another machine launches another glob of black ooze to cover it up even more, 4S doesn’t have anyone to keep him safe while he fights. 9S moves to get to him but 4S looks in his direction for a brief second before dodging another machine.

“Stay where you are!” He shouts. “Focus on the enemies!”

“But--”

The rest of what he wants to say fizzles away when he sees a bulky sized machine charge through the crowd, and heads straight for at the preoccupied scanner as it rears its massive hand back. It doesn’t even care that the machines in general area are attacked in the process. The only intent was to reach 4S to get a clear shot at him, and once the impact happens, he’s sent flying backwards before his body slams into the wall and slides down to the ground.

“ _4S!_ ”

“DISGUSTING!”

“HATE! HATE!”

“NOT PRETTY!”

The machines crouched lower to the ground all of a sudden before running towards the fallen scanner, and 9S swears under his breath. What in the world made them react and act so quickly all of a sudden when they were acting mindless before? Why fight so tactically now?

When he rushes forward to help, 9S’ boot catches on a dead machine body as he sways, and a nearby machine swipes at him. Even though he twists his body at the last possible second, the sharp metal slices into his cheek. 9S hisses at the pain as he falls backwards. As soon as he lands on the ground, the machine pounces on top of him all the while shrieking as its mouth opens and clamps shut in a biting motion. Being this close up to it made his stomach drop. He can actually see the black fluid dripping from the metal teeth before it unhinges them open and reels the head back as well as the terrible smell. 9S grips the hilt of his sword with both hands before ramming it right down what almost speared like a throat, as the machine screams even more. His hearing processors feel as if they’re _rattling_ as he hears the ringing again. Despite the act of trying to keep this thing away, it still wildly attacks him as if the earlier action made it angrier. It manages to even slash through his uniform and cutting through his skin in its blind frenzy.

Everything… _hurts_ right now but he… he needs to keep 4S safe since he’s down. Pod 202 clearly isn’t able to do that considering he doesn’t even hear it.

“Pod 153!” 9S grunts out, all the while struggling to keep the machine at bay. “I order you to assist 4S until I state otherwise!”

“The current request is inadvisable. Unit 9S is currently--”

“ _Shut up!_ ” He bites out. “ _J-Just do it already!_ ”

“Understood.”

As 153 flies off, the sound of it unleashing Pod fire echoes, and 9S feels it’s enough to relieve only a _fraction_ of his current worries considering the machine still on him. The thick black strands from its mouth are trailing down and due to the fact it was moving so much, only made the descent faster. A glob of it finally lands on his glove closest to its mouth, easily melting though the leather before reaching his skin as he hisses. He can see the white tendrils forming in the air and hear his skin _sizzling_ , but despite there only being a bit of that black stuff getting on him, his hand felt as if was over a fire with how much it burned. Every time he moved it, pain flared up on cue. And this machine is _still_ intent on killing him as more ooze dribbles out of its mouth and lands almost close to his face if didn’t jerk his head out of the way. Glaring right lights catch his eyes as other machines begin to hiss and crowd around him. The fact he’s completely defenseless this point made him a susceptible target.

9S’ body felt as if it was submerged in ice all of a sudden. How… how would it even feel to have his skin melted off his entire body and sliced into by machines? It was never a moment he would dare think about, but considering his current situation he’ll be finding out soon… _No!_ He…h _e doesn’t have time to think this way!_ He’d be _damned_ if he dies down here like that! And he needs to help 4S and… and… he still needs to talk with _her_. _Properly_. He **_refuses_** to let it end like this!

It was if thinking about that alone gave him the sudden strength and extra resolve to get this screaming machine off of him. With a cry, 9S tucks his legs in before swiftly kicking them forward and into the machine. It finally gives and he re-adjusts his grip on his sword all the while gritting his teeth as he jerks it to the side and it slashes through the head. The black strands went flying and he moves out of the way despite some land on the coat of his arm, but despite the fact he can feel the burning pain again, he presses onward as he strikes his blade through the head again. For extra measure, 9S twists it as much as possible, trying his best to ignore his injured hand protesting, until the machine stops moving all together. 

Not missing a beat, he releases his sword and turns around, thrusting his hands out and focusing on the machines running for him in a straight line. Pacing around, 9S waits and as soon as they’re clustered together, finally targets the one closest in the front before hacking it. The explosion sounds off as they short circuit and drop to the ground immediately. Fatigue hits him like a rock the second he turns around to retrieve his sword and sinks to his knees as he pants.

No, he can’t rest now. He…he has to help 4S.

Pulling himself up to his feet only to sway a bit before balancing himself properly, 9S runs to help the other scanner. He can clearly see 202 working again alongside 153 and doing their best to keep the machines from getting any closer to 4S who is still knocked out cold. 9S quickly goes through his weapon inventory and finds his spear. Once equipping it, the gold katana in his hand disappears in a burst of pixels as his black and gold spear, replaces it. Rearing his arm back and squaring his jaw, he throws it directly into the crowd as the satisfying sound of pierced metal is heard. The shot goes straight through the mob and hits the same bulky machine trying to break its way through again, and the spear strikes the head as it staggers. It was all the time 9S needed as his spear returned back to him, and with a few more concise flicks of his wrists and waves of his hands, he finishes the rest standing in his path with practiced and swift movements.

“ _4S!_ ” 9S shouts as he runs over to his crumpled form. His visor was gone and there is a cut along his temple as well as a dark red trail located at the side of his head that no doubt came from the collision. Some of his uniform is clearly slashed and ripped into, and he can see his skin bleeding underneath. He shakes his shoulder, and panic grips him when the other scanner doesn’t move.“4S, can you hear me? _Wake up!_ ”

It takes a few seconds, but 4S finally reacts as he moans. Relief rushes through 9S in an instant as he watches the other’s eyes flutter open. But as he tries to move as if to test his body, it only caused the other scanner to hiss immediately. “ _Damn_ …I let my guard down.”

9S places his arm around the scanner’s waist while 4S holds on to his shoulder until he gets him up on his feet again. The more 9S watches him try to catch his breath as he clutches his side, guilt continues to steadily build up. This is _all_ his fault. If he wasn’t so stubborn about staying here as well as refusing to contact 2B earlier, 4S wouldn’t have gotten hurt and they wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

As if he heard him, 4S shakes his head. “9S, I’m okay. Thank you for helping and looking out for me.” When he re-adjust the grip on his shoulder, a grunt escapes him. “But all these machine bodies littered around here give us a tactical disadvantage. I’m sure you noticed how more seem to be replacing the ones we get rid of along with them getting smarter.”

He has and due to the fact he didn’t listen to 4S’ suggestion, they’re in a tight spot right now. Biting down on his lip, 9S directs his attention to the direction that leads to the elevator, and returns it back to the machines. “Can you stand on your own?” 4S nods and once he lets go, 9S takes a step forward with his spear and holds it out in a defensive stance. “I’ll have 153 continue to cover you while you get back to the elevator. I can try and act as a diversion and hold them off until then so—”

The firm grip on his shoulder silenced him as 4S takes a step forward so they’re standing side by side. “Don’t cut me short so soon.” The sheer determination in his eyes before he looks on at the hoard of machines stalking towards them, all the while harboring a look 9S could only describe as cold. “Quite frankly, I’m feeling upset for being made a fool of just now in front of these machines.”

It pitches like bloody murder when one of them, much smaller in size, pushes its way through the crowd and charges straight for 4S as black spittle flies.

“PRETYY PRETTY! YOU’RE NOT PRETTY!”

“That will be the last of your concern in five seconds.” Slipping into his hacking stance as the machine approaches him, 4S extends his hands out.

9S doesn’t even _think_ it was five seconds. He could only gape at the machine 4S targeted, screamed in agony as it caught on fire. The scent of burnt metal and oil hanged heavy in the air and only became stronger when it stumbled into more machines as the flames spread and consumed them all.

What the _hell_ kind of chip setup does 4S _have_? He was detonating machine earlier sure, but they weren’t catching on fire like _this_. When 9S brings his attention back to the other scanner, his eyes are still narrowed and focused with the intent to wipe out _any_ machine that got in his way. He hasn’t seen that look on 4S’ face since their group mission. It gave him shivers then and seeing it again _still_ causes the same reaction. It almost felt like the days he shadowed him too.

“Eyes up and mouth close. This isn’t over yet.”

9S’ body reacts out of reflex as he straightens his posture at 4S’ commanding tone. “Y-Yes, sir…I mean- _Wait_!”  Shaking his head he groans. “Oh, never mind. Copy that!”

They jump into the fray once more, and the sound of battle echoes every second. But the longer it carried on, the more hopeless it seemed to be. It didn’t matter how many of them they got rid of, more only seemed to replace them. As the machines loomed closer, 9S paces himself back and once again both he and 4S are back to back as they’re surrounded yet _again_ as they try to catch their breath.

“Oh… _c’mon_! This is getting… _really_ old!”

“…I’m not sure how we can make an opening to get out of here--”

The sound of whirring and something charging up followed by a white glow catches their attention immediately. Up above, a projection of a large hammer followed by two more hovers over the machines before they all crash down at the same exact time and knocking them down. The force is so strong, the ground shakes below them as dirt plumes into the air. Both scanners cough, trying their best to see who the cause of it is. Once the cloud of dust disperses, footsteps are heard and the person accompanied with a Pod emerges. They both gasped, but it seemed to surprise 4S even more.

“It can’t be…what are _you_ doing here?”

“That’s a pretty shitty way to say thank you.”

The voice, the dark brown hair styled in a somewhat messy and spiky style, and  deep frown that accompanied it was more than recognizable. The other scanner reaches for his visor and lowers it to his neck to reveal his sharp gray eyes that are narrowed more than usual and _clearly_ zeroed in on 4S.

“11S.” 9S breathes out.

Said scanner snaps his eyes to his for a split second before he groans. “ _What?_ Are _both_ of your hearing processors broken? Haul ass and get moving already!” 11S whistles and his Pod flies closer to him. “209, fly on ahead and repeat the program as soon as you’re ready.” Once the Pod confirms the action and flies off, he turns to them again and gestures his hand in the air before taking off.

Both scanners exchange glances with the other before following after 11S who squeezes his way through the last cluster of stalagmites positioned in a trail of sorts before he disappears. He didn’t even know there was a space like that they could fit through. Once they all pass it, they enter a somewhat compact space as the sound of water is heard faintly. The source seemed to be it collecting in deep wells in the rocks that dripped from above. As 9S and 4S catch their breath, the former sits on the ground with his spear resting against his shoulder, as the other leans against the wall, 11S keeps watch at the entry spot. Considering how long they were fighting, this breather was more than welcome. Sadly now that he was calming down, his body is very keen on reminding him it was aching practically _everywhere_. But once they do calm themselves down, it’s quiet. _Too_ quiet. 9S turns his head and sees that both 11S and 4S are now staring at each other face to face, and he’s reminded of the fact that the last conversation they both had didn’t end on good terms. He _really_ hopes those two don’t get into a fight.

“Seems you guys got into some trouble.”

“We did. You showing up to help us was more than needed, but why are you here?”

“I told you the second I finished up with my mission, I would look into things.” Leaning back into the wall as he crosses his arms, 11S gestures his head above. “Heard some explosions and saw smoke up there on top of the cliff, and I know for a _fact_ it had to be you since they only happen when you actually get serious about fighting.” For the first time they came inside here, he shifts his attention to 9S. “Haven’t seen you in a while, rookie. Normally I see you trailing behind 2B like a puppy up on the Bunker.” His lips curve into a smirk the second the other glares at him. “Still head over heels as ever I see.”

That was something else he _almost_ forgot about 11S. “Glad _you_ haven’t changed.” Even with the quip, the other surprisingly doesn’t snap back. “Thanks for the help back there.”

“No problem but the two of you look like shit.” Bringing his attention to 4S, he cranes his head up. “And I can’t believe fearless leader here got himself so roughed up. Not losing your game after all these years are you?”

9S stands up as he gestures out towards the entrance. “Hey, we’ve been swarmed with machines for a while now--”

4S places a hand in the air, all the while keeping his narrowed gaze on 11S while the other is returning it with one of his own. “You have every reason to be upset with me, but making jabs right now isn’t the time.”

“And when exactly _is_ the best time for you, 4S?”

“Don’t be an idiot! You can see damn well right now isn’t the time!”

“Y’know, I’m getting _real_ tired of you calling me an idiot, old man!”

“You have the tendency to never use your thought processors. Once you heard the commotion, you jumped _straight_ down here with your Pod didn’t you? I swear you’re about as _reckless_ as it comes when you see havoc going on.”

“So what if I did? If I picked the longer route, I bet I wouldn’t even be talking to your _ungrateful_ ass right now, would I?”

9S looks at them both and is at a complete loss what to say or do. The two of them are clearly sizing the other up on whether or not more words would be said after that, almost as if _daring_ the other to continue on. The _last_ thing they need right now are more arguments when they still have these machine to deal with!

But thankfully, 4S seems to deflate a bit even if using that word is stretching it. “I _refuse_ to continue on like this with you down here. We have other things to worry about.”

“Fine by me, but we’re having a little chat after this is over.”

“Don’t worry. I’m more than aware of that.”

When they both finally separate, 9S heaves out a sigh. That’s _one_ crisis averted--

The sudden barrage of shrieking made all of them snap their attention to the entrance. A hoard of machines are trying to push their way through, but it wasn’t too much to be worried about considering with their size, it’s impossible to get where all of them are located currently. Still, that _is_ the only way they can get out of here.

11S mutters something under his breath as he bends down and picks up a stray rock. He tosses it in the air a few times before catching it as he keeps his eyes glued on the hissing machines. “None of you tried patching through to Command?”

4S shakes his head. “There’s no point. The signal’s blocked.”

“ _Perfect_.” 11S dryly says. “One of you wanna fill me in on those screaming hellspawns out there?”

“Well,” 9S drawls out. “Be careful if you see any of them reeling their heads back. They spit out this substance that acts like acid. Trust me when I say it’s not entirely pleasant to feel your flesh melting.”

“Dodge acid vomit. Gotcha. Wonder if I could get a mean scar though--”

“ _11S_ ,” 4S interrupts sounding nothing short of annoyed. “Take this seriously! This _isn’t_ a playground—”

“ _Cram it_ , old man!” Came the barking retort. “No one’s gonna die to a bunch of vomiting fodder!”

9S groans. “4S is right. These aren’t your run in the mill type machines. Even with how they act, they _do_ have bouts of acting tactical. There’s definitely something off about them too.”

11S scoffs. “Only thing off is them not being a bunch of scrap metal right now.”

This time even _he_ joins in to glare at the other scanner alongside with 4S. “ _11S!_ ”

“ _Alright, alright_! Shut up already! And before I forget,” Untying his visor around his neck, he hands it to 9S. “Cover that up, rookie. That shit oozing out of the thing on your hand is disgusting as hell to look at.”

Thing? As 9S accepts the visor, he eyes fall on his hand to see the large welt on the surface seems to have collapsed. There’s some dark fluid that doesn’t appear like blood trailing from it, and is currently dripping from the edge of his glove. He must have popped it by accident, but he can’t even feel anything unless that stuff somehow burned through his pain receptors located in that injured area. As he tries to move his fingers however, it’s considerably taking more effort for him to perform such a simple action.

“9S, stay inside here for now.” 4S orders. “11S and I can hold them off while you perform self-maintenance repairs.” Glancing over at 153 who is still close by his side, he gestures his hand at it. “And you should order your Pod to assist you again. 202 is working perfectly fine now.”

As much as he would like to do something about his injury, they need _all_ the help they can to fight these machines off. “I can still hack though--”

“Oi! _Listen_ to him because if you don’t, you’ll be worrying about _another_ bump in a few seconds.”

9S squares his jaw but nods all the same. If trying to convince 4S of something is difficult, with 11S it might as well be the equivalent of talking to a brick wall. Once giving his order to his Pod and it returns back to his side, he looks at the other scanners. “Be careful.”

“We will.” Side eyeing 11S only for the other scanner to take no time snarling back at him, 4S clears his throat. “Try not to act reckless and pull stupid stunts while we’re fighting.”

“As soon as you take out that pole jammed so far up your ass.” After the retort, 11S reels his hand back to hurl the rock towards one of the machines. After a sharp whistle, the familiar sound of whirring is heard followed by the machines getting knocked away by the materialized hammer courtesy of his Pod. “Let’s move it!”

Once squeezing out of the entryway, they both dash forward and engage the machines again as explosions and screams sound off. 9S takes no time removing his ruined glove and dropping it to the ground as he quickly adjusts his satchel around to take out the small pouch of staunching gel. Before he reaches to remove the cap, he hears hissing only for him to direct his gaze to the entryway. More machines are once again trying to squeeze their way through inside here. 9S sighs as focuses his attention on his hand again, but upon hearing them stay silent all of a sudden, he looks up only for his eyes to widen.

They’re all beginning to… hurl acid at one another. Taking turns doing it no less despite them clearly crying out in pain from it all. The kept repeating it until they stopped, their red eyes glinting in his direction again as they growled. The metal plating of their bodies slowly collapsed, and the more they pushed their way through, the metal seems to shift and bend to accommodate them. It was no different than the same process to heat metal to make it malleable in order to shape it. But these machines… these machines are going through such lengths just to get to him. What is exactly is making them act so smart at random times? The more he thinks about, the more dread gnaws in the pit of his stomach.

9S looks at his spear and then the machines again before shuffling himself back to the further side of the wall. It didn’t bridge that much of safety gap, but any extra time on his side is as good as any.

“Pod, try and hold them off!”

The sound of 153 firing is almost painfully loud considering its echoing so much in the confined space they’re in, but the machines are still pushing forward regardless. He reaches for the gel again, and his hands are trembling as he tries to untwist the cap only to fail as he swears under his breath, darting his attention back to the machines constantly. Between feeling drained and injured and those machines getting even closer, he feels on edge. He tries to focus on staying calm but his breathing feels too fast, and he vaguely hears 153 alerting him that his pulse rate is climbing.

Calm down. Calm down. _Calm down_. **_Focus!_**

9S takes a deep breath and _finally_ unfastens the cap off of the staunching gel, but freezes after inspecting his hand again. It looked completely _raw_ now as if it somehow _worsened_ since the last time he saw it. He can now clearly see his circuitry beneath it and almost wants to gag with how the fluids and blood are mixing together on top of it in stringy clumps. Turning his trembling hand over, he can see where it reached his palm too. If he wanted, he could stick his finger inside of it. There’s no way staunching gel it going to be enough for this, and there’s no doubt in his mind he’ll need his hand repaired or possibly replaced. Right now however, he can adjust the nodes to his mobility sensors located in his hand to have it move a little better for the time being. But doing that now is too risky considering it’s such a delicate procedure that he needs to concentrate for.

The hissing and growling sounds much closer than before and as he looks at the entryway again. A machine finally squeezes its way through followed by one after another, twitching as they stayed rooted in place. 9S looks at his spear again but there’s no way he can use it to its max potential with how his hand is. He could order 153 to fire a laser but with how small this place is, the last thing he needs is to be trapped with these machines as rubble kills them all.

This… this is the second time he’s entertaining the idea of him possibly dying. And in his honest opinion, he's _sick_ of it.

Squaring his jaw, 9S forces his injured hand to move alongside his other as machines charge straight for him. Their shrill cries ring through the air as he begins to hack only to curse at the fact it’s taking longer than it should. By the time it completes, he's going to be pounced on again in a melted heap.

As the closet machine crouches before leaping in the air with its claw raised, the area begins to darken all of a sudden as all of the machines move incredibly slow as a familiar circle looms over the ground. A blast emits from one them as soon as the effect fades as they trembled in place. 9S shifts around and huddles closer to the ground as soon as the machines detonate, debris flying all over the place. He sharply exhales as he slowly turns back around, to see 4S for a split second all the way at the end of the entry way looking nothing short of relieved before running out of his line of vision, and 11S scratching his head.

“How the hell did they even get in there with you? You alright?”

Despite the fact 11S sounds confused, 9S can hear the concern in his voice. “I-I’m fine! Thanks!”

“I know you’re no 801S but it doesn’t take _that_ long to slap some gel on a hand and wrap it up! We could _really_ use some help out here!”

9S heaves out a sigh as feels his earlier tension sink. If it wasn’t for those two, who knows _what_ would have happened. “Alright! I’ll be there soon!”

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, 9S takes a deep breath before letting it all out and bringing up his display for his settings. Keeping his eyes on his screen all the while bending each of his fingers, he adjusts the nodes ever so slowly as he knits his brows. He can’t risk the chance of screwing this up considering how easy it is to do just that, and messing up his settings completely as well as losing what little mobility he still has in his hand for good until he gets proper maintenance. And he isn’t in the best condition to be doing this either, but he still needs to use his hand properly as well as hack.

As soon as he properly aligns it back and checks his other settings, he heaves out a sigh and is more than thankful he doesn’t feel the restrictions as much anymore. Taking 11S’ visor, he places the other end of it between his teeth and reaches for the pouch again. As he squeezes and applies the gel around the cavity on the hand as well as the palm, it begins to sting as if tiny little needles were pricking his skin. Unfortunately he was dead wrong about the pain receptors being damaged. He braces himself for the next part as he takes the end of the visor in a tight grip, and bites down on the material between his teeth as he wraps his hand up, the pain flairs instantly and he in turn breathes harshly through his nose as his stomach tenses. The fact he can feel some of his skin shifting underneath made him shudder. He can clearly see the visor being stained as he loops the material around again and again before relieving the pressure on his teeth, and using the last bit of the visor to finally secure his makeshift bandage in place.

Reaching for his spear, 9S quickly pulls himself up and makes his way out of the confined area and squeezes his way through. There were machine parts scattered all over the place and the air _reeked_ with oil and burnt metal. Directing his attention to the other two scanners still fighting, he looks on in awe. Despite their differences, 4S and 11S make a good team with how they move in sync and have the other’s back if any machine loomed too close to the other. They do hurl comments back and forth when it happens though, but it’s obvious 4S cares about 11S’ safety just as it’s clear that 11S feels the same way despite how they both were acting earlier. That being said, 11S is acting cocky as ever and the memories of their group mission are coming back to him. Whichever machines 11S hacked, seemed to emit a blast that kept them rooted in place as if they were stunned which would explain why those machines earlier wouldn’t move. But unfortunately, 11S jumps on top of one of the machines bodies, as he short circuits it and uses it as footstool to give him higher ground.

His boots are _way_ too close to the remaining ooze on that dead machine. “Hey! Don’t let any of that black stuff get on you!”

“Half thought you took a cat nap back there!” Raising his hand in the air, he grins as he leans his weight forward. “Pod 209! Drop those hammers at full power!”

The whirring sounds through the air as soon as the Pod confirms the action. The mentioned hammers materialize up above and swing forward to knock the machines down. The ground quakes once again, and not a second later a head rolls right in front of 9S causing him to shuffle back. The red lights flicker a few times before the mouth opens with a scream as he raises his spear to finish it off. But before he strikes it down, 11S comes out of nowhere and punts the shrieking head before targeting and detonating it via a hack, as soon as it reaches a cluster of machines. Once the explosion sounds off, he pumps a fist in the air.

“ _Hell yeah!_ ”

9S grimaces again as he watches the scanner smirk and doesn’t hold the unamusement in his voice at his next words. “You know this isn’t a game, right?”

“Once again,” 11S spins on his heel and shrugs his hand in the air. “A pretty shitty way to say thank you.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, a machine leaps straight into the air with its mouth unhinged and ready to attack 11S from behind. Before 9S tries to warn him however, the machine trembles and catches on fire all of a sudden as a slew of mini missiles hit it not a second later, pushing it out of the way as it crashes to the floor and out of 11S’ way as it twitches in flames. 4S runs up them clearly upset as well as _clearly_ focusing all of it on 11S who brushes it off with a scoff.

“I could have handled that.”

“Before or _after_ having your head melted off?  What did I tell you about leaving your back towards the enemy?”

11S blinks at him before tightening his fists with a growl. “Don’t start that shit with me again! This isn’t even a mission from command so calm the hell down!”

“I’m not starting anything. I told you _more_ times than I can count to stop showing off and acting reckless on the field! Mission or _not_.”

 _Not again!_ 9S quickly wedges his way between the two scanners to push them aside. “Can you two _please_ knock it off with the arguing? We don’t have time for this!”

While 11S grumbles under his breath, 4S looks away and rubs his temple. “Sorry. You’re absolutely right.” Looking out at the machines, he frowns. “We’re still not getting that opening we need.”

“Now that I think about it.” 11S rubs his chin as he squints his eyes. “We trashed a _shitload_ of these rust and bolts, but more keep popping up.”

“Nice of you to finally use your thought processors for once.”

“ _Why you_ \--”

“Even with the three of us here,” 4S quickly cuts in. “We can’t keep this up for much longer, and we need a way to reach that elevator.”

Judging by the calculating look in his eyes, 4S is definitely thinking of something. “Seems like you have a plan in mind.”

He turns his head and glances at him for a quick second. “It’s a bit of a gamble and we are short on people, but do you two remember TM5?”

As in _Tech Maneuver Five_? That thing they did on their group mission to take down that _mammoth_ sized machine that attacked them? 4S saying that made him feel much more excited than it should. “That’s a blast from the past!”

“ _And_ it’s quick and dirty!” 11S adds. “That’s the best thing to come out of your mouth since I got here!”

4S heaves out a sigh but his gaze falls to 9S’ before focusing ahead again. “You sure you can handle it?”

Even if his hand still burns like it’s on fire, he can press on and manage this. “Hey, it’s going to take more than a damaged hand to slow me down!”

With his mouth curving into a smile, 4S gives him a nod. “Unanimous decision then. All we need is a good shot for our opening to the elevator.” Shifting his attention to 11S he eyes narrow. “ _Nothing else_.”

“Aye, aye stop leering!”               

“Rather be safe than sorry.” Once he murmurs the retort, 4S stretches out his arm over his head. “Pod 202! Charge Slow program at maximum output but only initiate the program until I command!”

“C’mon, 9S! Let’s show this old man we haven’t lost our touch working together since our group mission!”

“Well, we 9S models don’t lose our touch at all so no need to worry about that!”

“A ‘yeah’ would have been fine, you smartass!”

“ _Fiiine!_ ”

They both scatter as 4S prepares the charge. Between all the Pod fire, explosions, screaming, and metal being slashed, he’s had enough fighting for today and wants this to end as soon as possible. Even glancing over at 11S, who would be too proud to admit it, is clearly getting tired from all this fighting even if his own injuries were minor to his own. Focusing on the task at hand, 9S slashes through the machines with his spear, easily knocking them away with a sweeping motion as he controls it to whittle the numbers down. What they need is a tri-formation with their current number, so one of them has to push their way towards the machines as soon as they can cut the current surrounding swarm down enough.

Luckily with him and 11S working together, they make quick work of doing just that. Any machines he managed to stagger, 11S detonates them not a moment later. The fact the other scanner is able to stun them in place is considerably helpful as he swings his spear out to finish them off and move to the next. Using the same tactic as before, 9S thrusts his hands out and targets the machine in a middle of a cluster and detonates via a hack before swinging

“How come none of your hacks have any effects on em’?” 11S shouts out all of a sudden as he jumps back he targets the next machine. “Would be pretty damn helpful!”

“Don’t bother with them.” 9S grunts out as he deflects an oncoming strike. Pushing his weight forward before jumping back, his spear flies forward as he commands it to thrust upwards. “I tend to focus using my weapon most of the time.”

“You’re missing out some kickass chip setups then! 4S never shuts about us using and upgrading them!”

He can’t help but grin at that. “Yeah, I know--”

“ _I can hear you two!_ ” 4S shouts in the background causing 9S to flinch. “ _Stop chitchatting and focus!_ ”

“I _swear_ he acts so damn uptight.” 11S grumbles out before he narrows his eyes. “Stragglers at twelve o’ clock heading for 4S!”

9S turns his attention and sees the machines scurrying for the mentioned scanner. And the fact they’re all lined up in a straight line is more than perfect.

“Already on it!”

Spinning his spear around to hold in one hand, he ignores the burning ache as he grips it. He waits for a brief second before sending it flying as it pierces through all of their heads. The machines wobble forward, but 9S quickly raises his hand in the air, as the spear follows, slicing through the machine before it returns back in his hand. He heaves out a sigh and hears 11S whistling while he continues to hack.

“Nice shot, rookie!”

9S shouts his thanks over his shoulder as he continues fighting.

It wasn’t something he dwelled on too much, but he noticed the machines seemed _very_ keen on focusing their attention to 4S for some reason. Both he and 11S had to divert their attention to those machine in particular a few times because of it. What the reason for the focus is however, he doesn’t know considering the machines would attack anyone who was closest to them before. It was as if something about 4S in particular made them angry.

They need to wrap this up soon for _all_ of their sakes. “11S, I’m going on ahead for the furthest position!” Reeling his hands back as soon as thrusting them forward, he slices through the mob to make his way through. “Can you handle the ones here?”

“What the hell kind of question is that? Go on ahead!”

 “T-minus ten seconds you two!” 4S shouts.

“Roger!” They both shout.

As the machines continue to block his path, he continues to knock them down with his spear to push his way through, 9S glances at 153 for a brief second as he continues.“Pod! Charge laser at maximum output and fire when I order!”

The confirmation and whirring begins in an instant as the charge begins. As the machines hiss, clearly believing they have him cornered, 9S smirks. Twisting his body at the last second, he commands his spear to circle around him as they’re knocked back. The ten seconds are up and he can already see the large circle looming in the distance on the ground and giving off a faint glow as well as 11S’ hammers already materialized in the air and ready to make contact.

“One shot, you guys! Make it count!” 4S shouts out. “ _Pod 202, now!"_

As soon as he steps to the side and, 9S gestures his hand forward. “ _Pod 153!"_

The laser knocks the machines in his general area right into the dome as they slowly begin to fall, not missing a beat, even more are knocked into it courtesy of 11S’ hammers. 9S quickly runs closer and sees both 4S and 11S doing the same before they stop and. All three of them at their needed positions as they slip into their hacking stance. It has to be a strong one in order for this to work to give out the reaction they need. His brows knit together as he concentrates and his hands tremble from the sheer force of pending hack. As soon as the effect of the program fades, 9S can feel the familiar tingle of energy coursing through his hands and ready to be unleashed.  _It's now or never!_

“ _Hacking in!_ ”

Once they shout the words out in unison, a current of electricity sparks and crackles through the air like lightning before the chain reaction from the combined detonation causes a massive explosion as towering plumes of smoke gather in the air. The blast is so strong, a howling gale emits and more currents of electricity can still be seen and heard sparking in the air as the wind rushes through them so harshly, they brace themselves. When it finally clears, the remaining bits and pieces of machine parts plummet to the ground one after another. As 4S and 9S run up to him, 9S blinks his attention over his shoulder at the path they need to get out of this place being completely clear.

“Let’s go--”

“Wait!” 11S shouts out while cupping his hand near his ear. “You guys hear that?”

“11S, we don’t have time for this--”

“4S, shut the hell up and listen to _me_ for once!”

The other scanner sighs but closes his eyes all the same. It was only a few seconds before they snap open only to widen not a second later as he looks at them both in disbelief. “There’s… no more screaming.”

9S does the same and is shocked as well. Both of them are right. Not _one_ single sound whatsoever besides the background ambiance. Even if Tech 5 was a success in how it got rid of most of the machines in the area and short circuited the surrounding ones, there were still _plenty_ of machines left down here.

“So they just… ran away all of a sudden?”

The roar of laughter erupting from 11S made 9S jolt. “Looks like we scared those rust and bolts off! Too bad, I could have handled some more--”

“ _If_ you actually had the same Pod program as me, you being a decoy would have been fitting.”

“And why’s that?” He sneers out.

4S crosses his arm as he looks the other way. “Because of your tendency to get obnoxiously loud when excited. It makes you a nice target.”

“Then why the hell were the machines on you like a logic virus on an android then, huh?”

9S heaves out a sigh as he watches them bicker all the while bringing out his spear again and leaning his weight into it. “That went well despite them arguing again.”

As he continues to rest however, 153 hovers down as its little speaker pops up. “Alert. Hostile machine lifeform located in current vicinity.”

Wait didn’t they--

“ _9S!_ ”

He blinks when both of them shout at him all of a sudden and notices a stray machine lunging at him not a second later. 9S easily blocks the attack with his spear before the machine seemed to push itself away all of a sudden, and drop to the ground while shaking its head. The red lights begin to blink erratically, and he even catches the color green between some of them. 9S is taken aback by the action, but as soon as he noticed the missing arm and the injuries, it dawns on him immediately.

The machine they helped in the desert. Why… why is he hesitating all of a sudden? As he takes a step forward, the machine’s eyes flash red before it attacks, launching forward only for 9S block to again.

“P-Pretty machine m-machine…M-MACHINE…w-wants--!”

He grits his teeth as he shifts his weight to the right all the while jerking his spear in the same direction. The machine falls forward, fidgeting again as both 4S and 11S ready their hacking, but 9S quickly raises his hand in the air.

“Wait! I think…I think he’s trying to say something.”

“Are you _shitting_ me? Just stab the damn thing already so we can get out of--”

“M-machine…MACHINE…” The machine screams out. The lights flicker between red and green again constantly. “D-Don’t…A-ANSWER…pr-pretty... m-ma….machine. N-Never… _answer_.” He crawls forward, closer to 9S’ feet before lowering himself to the ground, almost as if he’s bowing. “K-Kind…a-android… _please_ … m-make t-the P-PAIN go…go a-away.”

To say he’s at a loss of words for the sudden request would be an understatement. He hears 11S muttering in the background about this being ridiculous, and 4S promptly telling him to stay quiet. He can’t help but grimace, but the spear in his hands feels so incredibly heavy right now the longer he watches this machine plead for him to end his suffering.

“P-Please… k-kind android…machine does not… w-want to… _die_ like… m- _monster_.”

What would machines even know about dying as themselves or something else entirely? What would a question like that even mean in the first place in general? But… if by chance he himself was infected by a logic virus, wouldn’t he want the same if it meant him not blindly hurting others? Would it... not be the same?  How strange… how would he even know what getting hit by logic virus would feel like considering it never happened to him before as well as requesting for someone to kill him?

9S pivots the spear in his hands before raising it above the machine as he bows even more. His hands begin to tremble all of a sudden before re-adjusting the grip on his spear.

“T- _Thank_ … y-you… _kind_ … a-android.”

9S doesn’t even know if he himself said anything after that. Maybe he did, maybe it came out in a whisper of sorts of feeling pity for this machine, or maybe… that’s what he wanted. But in the end, he does know that when he strikes the blade down into the machine’s head as it easily piercing through the metal as it screamed, it affects him more than it should. _More_ than he would have liked. He can feel the machine resist on reflex before pushing his spear further down until the screams and wriggling stopped all together, and the lights flickered one final time before vanishing forever.

All this machine wanted was to give a gift to someone and it only led to him dying in the end. An... act of kindness. Machines don’t have feelings, and yet once again he meets another one that proves him wrong in so many ways. Even if the screaming stopped, he can still _hear_ all of it echo in his head. Why… is that?

But the time to question that any further is lost when he hears 11S blow out air all of a sudden. “ _Well_ , that takes care of _one_ problem.” He announces as the sound of knuckles cracking follows afterwards. “Now for the other one.”

9S stares at him all of a sudden completely confused. 11S sounded _way_ too calm. As soon as he noticed that, the other scanner spins on his heel, fist reeled back before sending it flying and connecting it to 4S’ jaw. He chokes out a sound before crashing to the ground.

9S gapes at him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Handling a much _bigger_ problem.” He mutters out shrugging his hand in the air, while keeping his eyes on 4S who spits out red into the dirt. “4S, you didn’t think I’d forget, did you?”

Oh _hell_ no. They are _not_ doing this here right now!  “11S, he’s hurt! You can’t just punch him--”

“9S, it’s okay.” 4S breathes out while wiping away the blood on his lip with the back of his hand while lowering his head. “I deserve it.”

“You’re damn right you deserve it!” 11S roars out while bearing his teeth. “I know if _anyone_ can find out if 32S is okay, it’s you! If _anything_ happens to him, it’s your damn fault!”

Letting his spear de-materialize, 9S rushes forward and stands between them. He hears 4S’ breath hitch, and 11S is craning his head up as the tension is his face is washed away to leave it eerily blank. It isn’t an expression 9S is used to seeing on the other scanner.

“This isn’t any of your business, 9S. _Move_.”

9S however doesn’t waiver as keeps his ground all the while tugging his visor down to show the other his narrowed gaze. “Maybe not, but I won’t let you stand there and talk with your _fists_ without letting 4S share his side of the story. If 32S was here right now, I know the _last_ thing he would want is for the two of you to be like _this_!”

A dry laugh comes out of the other scanner as he shakes his head. “9S, even if I haven’t seen for a while along with your so-called model being advanced, you really are clueless.” Glaring daggers at 4S he spits the next words out, “Did you tell him or give him only bits and pieces of what you _wanted_ him to hear?”

“ _11S_ ,” The thin tone is warning is hear loud and clear as he looks at him. “ _Don’t_.”

What… he _wanted_ him to hear? The tension from before changes drastically into something else entirely as his hands slowly drop to his side. Once he turns around to face 4S properly, the other looks away immediately. “4S, what is he talking about?”

“4S here is pretty cozy with the Commander.” 11S begins, shrugging a hand in the air. “Guess it’s not surprising considering his position. Didn’t always used to be that way though. I guess getting some praise from her would _make_ anyone float around and act as if their hot shit.”

Said scanner’s mouth twitches as his fingers dig into the dirt. “You don’t know _anything_.”

“Oh, I know enough. Just like I know for a _fact_ , we don’t have just _one_ scanner following someone around the Bunker like a damn dog. Or maybe in your case it’s a different kind of _dog_ all together--”

“ ** _Shut up!_** ” 4S roars all of a sudden as his chest heaves. Getting up on his feet, he marches closer to 11S and 9S quickly holds him back as the other tries to push his way through as he spits his next words out. “ _Don’t start saying things you don’t even know a damn **thing** about!_ ”

While 11S doesn’t seem affected one bit at how it looked like 4S was about to give him a piece of his mind, 9S is _completely_ taken aback by the other’s tone. He’s… he’s _never_ seen 4S sound or look so angry. But as soon as the outburst happened, realization slowly creeps on 4S’ face as he lowers his gaze to the ground and his body goes lax.

“What I don’t know?” 11S says slowly as he clenches his fist. “I know damn well its large chunk of the reason you act so high and mighty and don’t do anything when you can!” 4S’ shoulders quake as he begins to laughs and 11S _finally_ shows some emotion again as he snarls. “ _Bastard_. You think it's funny?”

“If you’re going to accuse me of something, get your facts straight. He lifts his head up as he narrows his eyes at 11S. “But I will agree with you on _one_ thing. You’re right. There’s a lot of things I can do but can’t. But do you _actually_ think for _one_ second, I _enjoy_ having to act the way I do? And if you believe that you’re a _bigger_ idiot than I thought.”

“Call me what you want, 4S, but **_don’t_** play that victim shit on me _. You’re_ the one who chooses your goddamn position over your friends!” He turns his head as another dry laugh escapes him. “Like it even matters in the end. You… you were _always_ like that when I first met you outside of our group mission.” Cutting his eyes to the ground his hands tremble. “H-How can you… how can you even go on day after day acting the way you do? I don’t see how it’s even _possible_.”

9S looks at them both as silence and tension hangs thick and heavy in the air. While 11S is clearly upset, he sounds hurt. Even his mouth is quivering before he stops it by biting down on his lip. 4S on the other hand looks pained by all of this too. There’s more to this situation besides 32S, Command and even the Commander. This… this seems like an issue between the two of them that goes _further_ than that and then some, and now he understands _why_ 11S said what he did to him. This… really isn’t _any_ of his business. But then why does a part of him deep down feels as if it’s hurting just watching them _act_ this way? It feels wrong and he just wants them to stop, but he feels like the third onlooker in all of this. He feels so incredibly _useless_ right now.

“I…want,” 4S suddenly says as his shoulders quake. “I want to keep _everyone_ safe.” When his head lifts back up, his lips are curved into a small smile. “Hate me all you want, but if it’s one thing I don’t regret is the fact that I met _all_ of you and have something else besides humanity that I want to fight for.”

Something else… besides humanity to fight for. It’s a bold statement to make, and every bit of his words sounds so _genuine_. 9S can’t help but stare at him before looking over at 11S who seems taken aback with his wide eyed expression before he quickly looks away and clenches his eyes shut.

He can’t help but wonder what could possibly be going on in YoRHa? All because of protocol that leads to situations like this? The whole point of it is to establish boundaries to keep things in order but… the result of it seems to be doing the complete opposite. But he can see where both sides are coming from loud and clear now. 11S wants 4S to do more, but 4S can’t even do that even if he _clearly_ wants to.

His inner musings are cut short as 11S makes a sound that sounds almost _exasperated_  before he pushes 9S out of the way  all of a sudden, and strides over to 4S with a hand fisted. The other scanner doesn’t flinch whatsoever, just calmly watches him as he waits, and 9S isn’t sure if that made 11S falter or upset him even more with how his fist and mouth trembled. But as soon as he grits his teeth, it moves forward.  9S is about to shout for him to stop, but...

 _Nothing_ happens. 11S doesn’t sucker punch 4S again, only grabs his shoulder and jerks him forward into a hug, much to everyone’s surprise.

“E-Eleven…11S?”

“Saying that sappy speech is pretty damn low.” He pulls away enough to see the other’s face and sighs. “I…I know you do a lot. Probably a lot more than any of else can _begin_ to think. And… you never asked for the position to begin with. Even if I’m still not thrilled on how you handle things though, I…  I _do_ know you think of everyone you care about with their best interests in mind.” As soon as 4S parts his mouth, the other looks away and closes his eyes. “Sappy or not, I… _we_ _all_ appreciate it but _no one_ needs your protection all the time.”

“But I still should apologize and not even just that but--”

“ _Oi._ ” He interrupts before racking his fist on top of his head. As 4S rubs the spot all the staring at him in surprise, 11S gives him a small smile. “Shut your trap already. I get it now and, I’m _glad_ you said what you said because if you didn’t, well 9S probably have to pull me off of you.”

“11S, you don’t have to accept my apology, but I am sorry. I... I am...”

“Can’t believe you’re the same scanner I met _years_ ago. What made _you_ so soft?” His eyes trail to 9S before they widen all of a sudden. 9S looks back completely confused at the reaction, but as soon as he did, 11S averts his gaze as an almost knowing smile forms on his mouth. “Should have known--” He stops when 4S clenches his head all of a sudden and sways to the side, but 11S quickly catches him as panic washes over his face. “H-Hey, now’s not the time for you to sleep, old man! I swear, if your eyes open and they're red, I’m going to _punch_ the virus right out of you!”

9S steps forward giving him a quick look over before reaching for his satchel. He turns 4S' head to the side as concern hits him. Looking over at 11S. who seemed panicked, he focuses on 4S again. “You okay?”

4S’ shoulders quake all of a sudden before a laugh bubbles out of his throat as his eyes opened. While 9S blinks a few times before heaving out a sigh with a smile, 11S on the other hand is shaking before he shouts casing him to jolt.

“ _You, bastard_! I should kick your ass for scaring me like that!”

“I’m glad you…still care.” Adjusting his posture, his hand falls back to his side. “But I do have a bit of head pain though.”

“You do?” 9S asks before narrowing his eyes. “I should run a logic virus check just in case. You and I did stay down here longer and who knows what could happened when that machine punched you.”

“If I had anything I would have been alerted by my Pod already.” When 9S sends him a skeptical look, 4S shakes his head. “I overdid it when I switched to my current chip setup. While effective it tires me out easily. I’m fine, 9S. _Promise_.”

“We still shouldn’t take any chances though--”

“Don’t worry about him. It’ll take more than _that_ to make _this_ one go down for the count.”

4S sends 11S a look that is nothing short of dull, as he rubs his jaw. “Says the one who punched me in the face then hit me in the head.”

“Eh? Well your face is pretty damn hard and hurt my hand. So stop complaining.”

“Hard, huh? Nowhere near as hard as the head housing that thick circuitry of yours.”

“ _Wanna fight_?” 9S can’t help laugh at them both, which made 11S shoot him a glare. “What’s so funny?”

“You two are so weird. When you first showed up you and 4S look like you were about to fight, but then you work together so well while fighting machines, then it looks like you were going to fight _again_.” He smiles, looking at them both. “But in the end, you two _really_ care about each other.”

11S scoffs while looking the other way and scratching his cheek. “Yeah, well it’s nothing new we bump heads a lot. I’m pretty sure you got the memo on that a long time ago.” Jabbing his thumb to the mentioned scanner, he continues, “I swing punches at this guy _all_ the time, but he normally dodges them like a damn ninja somehow.”

“He’s right, but act about as irrational as _this_ one does, and he’s--” 4S stops before ducking as soon as 11S swings at him again, and grins as the other scanner curses. “ _Completely_ easy to read.”

In a way it somewhat reminds him of how he and 801S act with each other—Huh. That’s weird. The two of them _never_ actually have fun together so…where did _that_ even come from? Besides, he thinks maybe the _last_ decent conversation he had with the guy that _didn’t_ end badly, was when the Commander introduced 801S to him as the person in charge of his maintenance.

A sudden hand slams on his shoulder and 9S blinks to see 11S leaning towards him. “So, is there a reason why you hardly speak when I see you around on the Bunker? Hope that ‘wonder scanner’ crap isn’t getting over your head.”

9S blinks as he darts his eyes from side to side. “Well, I…I it’s not like--”

“He’s busy with Command. Even _you_ know how much work he and 2B do together.”

“Uh-huh.” 11S drawls out. “Trust me I know because nobody shuts about it back home. But is _‘work’_ what we’re _really_ calling it now?”

9S lowers his head as he looks away. “We’re… not really talking right now.”

“Trouble in paradise, huh? Or just an excuse for you two to make up and get under her skirt? I hear humans are into that kind of stuff or something.”

The fact he said that so bluntly right after clearly sounding like he felt bad for him, made it ten times worse. “W-What? _N-No!"_ 9S  splutters out. “Why does everyone think the two of us are…oh _never mind_! You sound like 42S right now!”

“If I was Blondie, I’d be sprinkling every horrible joke I can while talking to you.”

“That’s strange.” 4S muses aloud while holding his chin as he sends a half lidded yet knowing look to him. “From what I remember, you _like_ it when 42S does it. It adds more to his charm, right?”

11S blinks before glaring at him, and 9S can easily see the others cheeks reddening. “Like hell I do! _Piss off!_ ”

4S laughs while the other looks away with a huff while crossing his arms. “By the way, Nines here says he wants all of us to do something together when our schedules are free."

“Together?” His eyes widen all of a sudden and for some reason gazes at 4S for a few seconds before returning his attention to him with a grin. “I’m game for anything if it means a break. Have a place in mind already?”

“Still thinking about a location, but when I come up with it, I’ll let all of you know.”

“ _And_ ,” 4S adds. “801S too but that’s Nines job to get him down here.”

While 9S glares at the other scanner, 11S snorts. “Good luck getting _him_ off the Bunker with how busy he is.” Placing his hands on his waist, he sighs. “I actually went over to 801S’ room to ask him something one day, and y’know what the guy was doing? _Sleeping_ at his desk with his face planted into one of those thick books of his. I did him a favor and carried him to his bed.”

“Well, isn’t that sweet of you?”

“ _Piss off, 4S_.”

“I do sometimes see him looking pretty out of it back home.” 9S murmurs out. “4S told me he has ties with R&D so he could be doing stuff for them.”

“Gotta hand it to him for juggling so much work every day. But honestly, as teasing and nagging he can be when someone gets hurt, he’s a good guy. You’re pretty damn lucky to have him be the one in charge of your maintenance, rookie.”

“11S is right. A lot of androids would like to have 801S take care of them considering how skilled he is with maintenance.”

“That’s why I’m grateful as hell my request for him to oversee mine me went through when it did.” Crossing his arms he closes his eyes for a few seconds as his gaze lifts up above. “He’s so good at it, I’m… surprised he’s an S type instead of an H one. He can give _any_  H type a run for her money.”

Even 11S too with all this 801S stuff?  “You two are _really_ laying on how much of a good person he is, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot you two tend to get pissy with each other, don’t you? You should sort that shit out one day.”

9S smirks at him as he sends him a half-lidded gaze. “As ‘pissy’ as you and 4S? I don’t think we’re _that_ bad.”

“I don’t need your lip too, 9S. _Cram it!_ ”

“We did talk about this before,” 4S begins, “but you should give 801S a chance, 9S. And try to at _least_ get along with him.”

“I don’t know why you act as if I can convince him to. Just because he’s nice to you, 11S, and everyone else doesn’t mean he’s going to do the same to me all of a sudden.”

And besides, what would it even look like if he just acts nice to him all of a sudden? 801S is pretty smart and there’s no doubt in his mind, he can smell the fake-ness a mile away. But… at the same time, he _is_ curious about seeing this other side of 801S everyone is going on about so much.

“9S, we should check out our data concerning 801S’ request.” 11S knits his brows at 4S and the other continues. “The reason we’re down here to begin with is because of searching for intel concerning a machine he’s curious about.”

“Yeah. He asked me this morning about that and collecting some plants for him, and I asked 4S to come with me.”

11S knits his brows together. “So let me get this straight. You and 801S act pissy towards each other, _but_ he asked _you_ to do a request for him and _you_ accepted it?” When 9S slowly nods, the other scanner scratches his head. “ _Damn_ … I’m…confused. This reminds of something 42S said one time…I can’t remember what the hell it was though but it fits you two a _lot_.”

“Don’t short circuit your thought processors all at once trying to remember.”

“ _4S_ , _I’m going to…_ I’m just gonna walk away _right_ now _._ ”

As 11S turns on his heel, and does just that somewhere, 9S turns to 153. “So what do we have on the new enemy data?”

Pod 153 hovers closer to him, not saying a word before its little speaker popped out. “No new data found.”

Both 9S and 4S look exchange looks with each other before looking at 153.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Negative. This Pod lacks the ability to carry such an action.”

“Yeah but we should have at least gotten _something_ new.” Turning to 4S, his shoulders slumped. “Right?”

“We should have, but Pods record data so this fight can still be sent over to 801S for now.”

That is true. Still, what happened wasn’t something normal. Machines don’t act the way they carried on down here on a regular basis. And the more he thinks about it, realization dawns on him slowly as his eyes widen. _Wait_. That thing he found!

With that in mind, 9S runs off, searching to find at least _one_ machine that wasn’t blown into bits so he can find one of those cable centipede things. As he continues to look, he catches 11S huddling over something on the floor before he continues searching through the debris.

“What are you scrambling around for?”

“Uh… this thing I pulled out from one of the machines before they attacked me and 4S.” 9S drawls out only to groan with the terrible luck he’s having right now. “I want to take it back to the Bunker.”

“You mean this thing? Found it sticking out of the back of a machine head here.” 11S announces as he turns around with it pinched between his thumb and index finger. As his free hand touches the underside of it, he rubs his fingers together while knitting his brows. “This shit feels like glue.” Leaning in a bit, his nose twitches before he scrunches up his face. “Smells pretty weird too.”

“Hey! I told you not to touch that! We don’t what that stuff could do to us!”

11S shrugs before tossing it in 9S’ direction who in turns jumps out of the way. “It’s dead and I’m wearing gloves, remember? Besides, looking at it this close, it’s not the same as the stuff they barfed up. The texture and consistency are _too_ different from each other.”

“…I’m surprised you actually paid attention.”

“ _Oi!_ _You_ wanna fight too? Y’know what? On second thought, I don’t need 801S killing me so--” 4S who appears at his side all of a sudden glaring at the other scanner who in turn shrugs his shoulders, but 9S can tell he’s swallowing for some strange reason. “I guess the talk about 801S is still on my mind. I meant to say 2B. And the _last_ thing I want is a combat model dissecting me.”

Okay, what kind of reaction was _that_? “…Do you want me to check _your_ maintenance?”

“Might be good for him if you did.”

“ _Pass_.”

Kneeling down to the floor, 9S adjusts his satchel around. Does he even have any more of those specimen cubes? After rummaging some more, he finally feels one of them and grins. Tapping the clear surface on the thing, it shifts before engulfing and encasing itself over it completely until it’s trapped inside neatly inside the palm sized cube. 9S gives it a tap and watches as the excess black fluid begins to pool underneath it all of a sudden.

That’s weird…

“Hey, 9S. Make sure this old man gets his maintenance done when you get back home.”

Bringing his attention to 11S, he stands up on his feet. “Sounds like you’re not coming with us.”

“I still want to look around for 32S more.” The look on his face is serious all of a sudden as he clenches his fist. “I’m not giving up on him.”

“Not so fast.” 4S immediately steps forward. “I want to go with you.”

“And what?” He scoffs out. “Get penalized by Command? Even if you do act like you have a pole up your ass with how uptight you are, I’m not _that_ much of a bastard to get you in trouble.”

Once stuffing the cube inside his satchel, 9S looks between them both before taking a step forward as well. “I want to help look for 32S too.”

11S gawks at them both before slapping a hand over his head with a groan. “You two have _got_ to be shitting me, right? Look, I meant what I said before about the two of you looking like shit earlier. You, especially 9S.  And I can’t believe _I’m_ the one saying this but, go back home and get your maintenance done!”

9S opens his mouth to say something, but the other scanner quickly sends him a challenging look as if daring him to go on with it. His shoulders slump as he looks the other way. Once again it would be like talking to a brick wall.

“Yeah ye--”

“9S, I _swear_ if you start that shit with me, I’m going to kick your--”

“ _Fiiiine_.”

“11S.” 4S sounds serious all of a sudden as they both look at him, so is his face. “When I’m finished up on the Bunker, I’ll see what I can look into and follow up with you as _soon_ as I can.”

His eyes widen before he shoots him a glare. “I know you’re old but _damn_. Take a hint! I told you I don’t want you getting penalized!”

“I decided to take a page from you and 9S’ book and be stubborn. I’ll take full responsibility for my actions, and I want 32S to come home safe and sound if something did happen to him.” His eyes narrow, “And if _you_ call _me_  ‘old’ one more time I _swear_ _I’ll_ \--”

“You royally pissed me off when I contacted you earlier today so I’ll take whatever chance I can get.” His hand goes in the air before pointing at them both. “Oh, before I forget. Make sure you two back up your-”

“ _We know_.” They both droned out. “ _Don’t forget to back up our data_.”

“Don’t get pissy!” Despite him saying that, he grins as he spreads his arms out. “I for one don’t want forget something like _this_!”

4S mutters something to himself as he brings up his display screen and there’s a relieved expression on his face all a sudden. “Looks as if communication signals are back online. Transporters not so much however.”

While 11S is quick to open up his own display screen, 9S can’t help but remember the one problem that he and 4S have concerning the issue of getting back home.

“Wait but how do _we_ get home exactly? With how missions are still being carried out, there’s no way we can get back any time soon.”

11S snorts all of a sudden before walking away a bit as the familiar home screen of the transmission screen from his Pod is displayed. “9S, you’re forgetting who you’re talking to.” Not a second later, the scanner groans as he sees the face of an Operator on the other end that is glaring daggers at him. “Y’know real _nice_ of you to send me that recorded message I needed until _after_ I finished my mission. What’s wrong? Slept on the job again?”

“You watch that mouth of yours, you shitty brat!”

“ _Oi!_ Don’t call me a shitty brat when you suck at on your own goddamn job, you old hag! And I hate to break it to you, but that extra sleep isn’t doing shit for you.”

The rest of the conversation is too faded out to hear with 11S moving, but 9S can hear both of them hurling heated insult after insult at the other. Why would Command even pair _those_ two up together?

“…They definitely have a _warm_ relationship.” 9S dryly quips.

"It's nothing new, but they're actually being _very_ nice to each other right now. But your earlier question about getting home though, I'm going to take care of it right now.” As 9S gawks at him, 4S returns the expression with a smile before turning his attention to his Pod who hovers in front of him. “Patch me over to R &D.”

Their conversation only lasted a few minutes. 9S had no idea 4S was so chummy with R&D. Heck, whenever he needed to speak with someone, he gets side-eyed. 9S wonders if it was for modifying his flight unit that one time…then again he tends to modify a lot of things from them.

“Thank you. And please send my best regards to the rest of the team for their spectacular service.” Once the transmission ends, he turns around with a smile. “They should be sending them our way soon. Of course we need to get out of here first. I think I’ve had enough of this place to last me for uncountable days.”

“I second that.”

“Looks like we officially part ways here.” 11S says all of a sudden as he joins them again. He looks at them both, but he settles his gaze on 9S in particular before he grins. “It was nice seeing you again, 9S.”

“Same here. And hey, you can call me by my nickname. I don’t mind.”

“Alright then, _rookie_.”

Why is it that _everyone_ refuses to call him his nickname and use the ones they gave to him on their group mission?

“Take care of yourself and get your shit together with your girlfriend, got it? If I find out you’re moping around the Bunker by the time I get back, I’m barging into your room and slapping you silly.”

“S-She isn’t my-- ” When he narrows his eyes at him, he promptly abandons the rest of what he wanted to say. “ _Loud and clear_.”

9S yelps not a second later when the other scanner slaps his hand on his back causing him to jerk forward. “ _Good_.” Turning to 4S, he closes his eyes all of a sudden with a huff as his cheeks redden. “I... uh still need help with filing my report I have to give to my nag of an Operator later … so uh--”

“Don’t worry. I’ll come over and help you.” 4S side eyes him but he’s smiles all the same. “Hopefully you’ll pay attention this time so you can do them on your own in the future.”

9S expected the other scanner to yell at him but surprisingly, he returns the gesture with a smile of his own before turning around and walking away.

4S takes a step forward as he cups a hand near his mouth. “Don’t do anything reckless or overdo it when you’re out there, okay?”

11S says nothing as he continues walking but he does raise a hand in the air all the same causing the other to smile.

“He really hasn’t changed too much.” 9S muses aloud with a smile. “Still as much of a grumpy daredevil as ever, but he still has his soft side.”

“I’m glad for it. Though 11S being less reckless and irritable is always nice to think about too.” 4S suddenly turns to him and 9S immediately notices an almost grim look on his face. “But... are you upset with me? Considering what he said earlier?”

As 9S gives him his full attention, he takes in the fact the other scanner looks extremely guilty. Should he _feel_ upset? And even if he did, then what? It’s not like he can do anything about it, and 4S already told him earlier and even said it again down here, he doesn’t enjoy protocol putting him in the position he’s in.

“4S, I told you before, putting all the blame on you isn’t fair. And…if there _is_ more to it than that, then I don’t want you to tell me if it means you possibly getting in trouble with Command.”

His eyes widen before he cuts his eyes to the side, but only for a moment as his mouth thins. “9S, you really are too much of kind person. Naïve as well in certain aspects too.” As soon as said the words that carried such a firm tone, he mouth curves. “When I was talking about the people I want to keep safe, that included you too.”

The familiar pang that would hit him _so_ many times since he touched down here began again. 9S isn’t sure what happened first in that moment. 4S appearing blurry all of a sudden, or the corner of his eyes beginning to sting.

"Hey?" 4S steps forward clearly concerned as he touches him on the shoulder. “Are you okay?”

9S blinks and something wet streams down his cheek. As soon as he moves his hand to wipe it away, more replace it to his surprise. The look on 4S’ face is unreadable all of a sudden, and he lowers his gaze to the ground as he brushes the tears away

“S-Sorry. I don’t know why I’m c-crying all of a sudden--” His voice is caught in his throat as he feels arms wrap around his shoulders. “F-Four… 4S?”

“You said it yourself, right?” His voice is soft as he continues. “Humans did this to show comfort to someone.” Pulling away, continues. “9S, I want you to remember this. You are _not_ alone, okay? No matter what you may think, _all_ of us are here for you.”

The pang hits him again even than stronger before. No one… no one has _ever_ said that to him. He doesn’t… get why… 4S cares so much. He’s been doing this the entire day with him. A couple of shadowing sessions, the group mission, and even seeing him from time to time did…  did all of that _really_ warrant him having a place like that in 4S’ eyes? And yet… _why_ does he feel this part so deep inside of him  reacting to it so strongly?

“But… _why_?”

“I guess we’re still doing this again, aren’t we?” 4S reaches out to place his index finger on his chest right where his black box is located. “Because that’s what friends do. Even if you have a hard time believing that,” his voice trails as he points at the same spot on his own chest. “Just know that no matter _what_ happens. _I’m_ here for you. Even if you stop liking me. Even if you hate me. You’re _still_ my friend.”

But why in the world would he ever hate 4S? The more he tries to think of any possible reasons as to why, he can’t figure it out. But even so, he… he doesn’t want to dwell on it. Hearing all of that from 4S made him feel so _happy_. Happy that it's hard to describe in words.

“Um… can I…” 9S’ face feels warm all of a sudden as he lowers his head before tilting it up again as the other scanner watches him. “Is it okay for me to ask for another…hug?”

4S steps forward again with a smile as he spread his arms out and 9S hugs him in in instant as he buries his face against his shoulder. A sudden flow of tears leak from his eyes and soak the other’s uniform as he smiles against it as the other pats his back. “ _T-Thank you_.” He chokes out. “It means _a lot_ to hear… s-someone say that.”

“You deserve to hear it. But do me a favor, okay?” Pulling himself away, enough to see his face, 4S places his hands on his shoulders. “These are words I try to live by myself but, _don’t_ live life with regrets. Say what you want to someone before it’s too late.”

9S stares at him silently, letting every one of his words sit with him before he gives him a nod and a grin. 4S returns the gesture as well before taking a step back.

“Let’s get going so we can go back home.”

They walk side by side after that as they made their way to the elevator. Once stepping inside, both scanners lean back against the wall as fatigue hits them both again as they rest in that brief moment. They share a few words to the other before a comfortable silence fills the air, and 9S is left alone to his thoughts of what happened today. It was fun, tedious at times, a little sad, emotional, physically draining, and many other things. But he’s glad all of it happened because this warm feeling in his chest right now is so incredibly nice to have.

His time is up now, and he has to face the problem he’s been trying to keep at bay in his mind. But for the first time this entire day, he doesn’t feel apprehensive about facing 2B on the Bunker anymore. 4S’ words about living life with no regrets echoes in his mind. Regrets... This could have _easily_ been a day where he would have had so many of those as well as not remembering _any_ of the events that transpired.

Once the doors open and they step out into the warm light as the breeze rustles through their hair and damaged uniforms, their flight units arrive just in time as they prepare their landing above their heads. A hand touches his shoulder, and 9S sees 4S stare at him in concern which he only returns with a shake of his head and a smile as he takes in the bright blue sky above.

No regrets. He’s going to be honest with 2B about how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Bunker time and reunions with 801S and 2B next chapter!


	8. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out longer than I wanted but that’s a-okay. I’ve also revised the summary for this story because it needed an overhaul super bad. Old one was technically a placeholder (and I swear writing a summary for this fic is hard as heck to do without giving away too much). But I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy!

Between feeling sore, tired, and dirty, returning back to the Bunker went by considerably fast, or in 9S’ case, not fast enough. As soon they entered the familiar white halls, he dashed off to the elevator with 4S telling him to slow down and take it easy. Even though he is aching all over, he wants to finish his business with 801S as  _soon_  as possible so he can find 2B. Even if he did explain as much to the other scanner, as well as pointing out he was moving  _way_  too slow, 9S had the urge to run back and drag 4S to the elevator himself which the other only laughed at.

As they ascend, 9S can see 4S looking at him in the corner of his eye, and when he turns his head, the other grins.

“You know 2B isn’t going anywhere, right?”

He sighs, leaning his head back against the wall as he closes his eyes. “I do, but I have to see 801S first, and I  _know_  it’s going to take a while. I’m wondering if I can convince him to postpone my maintenance after giving him the stuff he wants as well that intel.”

“I doubt that considering your hand as well as your arm.” When 9S peers at him again, 4S points at his cheek as well as gesturing to his body. “You did get roughed up pretty bad down there.”

Bringing his injured hand up to view, 9S tries flexing his fingers again. The stiffness had unfortunately returned, but it was nowhere near as bad as before. Not to mention he can feel the visor wrapped around his palm feeling damp. Even the burning sensation is still present too. His arm was something he hardly paid attention to considering he was lucky that stuff burned through his uniform and brazed his skin instead of landing completely on it.

“ _So_ …” 9S drawls out. “My chances of convincing him are pretty low, huh?”

“ _Definitely_  low.”

Once reaching their stop and stepping outside the elevator as the doors slide shut behind them, 9S catches his reflection on the floor. This is the first time he’s looked at himself, and the comment 11S had made in particular about him came to his mind. His uniform is ripped all over the place and even a part of his collar is somehow missing. Bringing a hand to his cheek, he prods the skin around the cut there, and winces as his hand fall to his side. Directing his attention to his legs, both of them are caked with dirt and scratches too. He’s…  _really_  going to need that bath later on today.

“I’m taking a wild guess you’re thinking about a bath right now, right?” He looks away to see 4S is in the middle of toggling through his display screen. There’s a flash of annoyance in his eyes zeroed in on whatever he’s looking at, but it fades away as he exits out with a flick of his wrist. “You should check your notifications if you haven’t already.”

“Oh yeah, I should do that.”

Bringing up his own display, 9S toggles through it and sure enough, he actually did receive a notification, and not just one but many of them. The most recent ones are from a sender with no name which is weird and…  _oh great_. 21O tried contacting him while he was down there too, and he knows dealing with her is going to be difficult. That and the no doubt earful of scolding he’s going to receive from her. The last notification he sees however, was actually sent much earlier than the rest. 9S can’t help but mouth out the sender’s name.

2B. It catches him off guard considering the last time she contacted him it didn’t end so well, but as happy as he is to know she tried contacting him again, would she… get upset the second she sees him looking the way he is?

“Are you okay? You look worried.”

9S looks away to see 4S appearing clearly concerned, but he shakes his head and offers the other a smile. “I’m fine. Just that I have a  _lot_  of explaining to do today.”

“You’re not the only one.” He adjusts his satchel around and gestures for him to come closer. “Before we part ways, I have something for you.” 4S is holding out a small pouch and once untying it, he pulls out a few small rounded spheres that were the color of ivory. “They’re called pearls. Freshwater ones to be more specific.”

9S picks one of them up as he rolls it between his thumb and pointer finger. This is his first time seeing them with his own two eyes instead of seeing pictures through old data. He thought the sea life that made them went extinct considering they were endangered species back when the humans were on Earth.

“How did you get these?”

“Just being productive with my time is all. I clearly can’t use a weapon to fight like you, so there’s no need for a scanner like me to hold on to materials for weapon upgrades I’ll never need.”

Once he returns the pearl inside the pouch as 4S deposits the rest in to tie it up, 9S knits his brows together. “I don’t even know if I have anything that could use these but--”

Pod 202 hovers  _far_  too close to his face all of a sudden causing him to take a step back. “Freshwater pearls are considered rare, and Unit 4S could have reserved the materials for himself. Proposal: Be grateful you  _lil’_   _shit_.”

He  _almost_  forgot this thing existed considering 4S ordered it to stay quiet. “Hey! I was getting to that! Why are you constantly insulting me?” Realization dawns on him not a second later as he points at it. “And what happened to your little speech tic?”

“…Bzzt.”

“Oh, don’t give me that buzzing crap now!” As soon as 4S snickers, he jerks his head towards him and the sounds stops. “A little help?”

4S glances over at Pod 153 before smiling and taking a step to the side. “I think 9S is talking to  _you_.”

Technically, the words were directed to  _him_ , but Pod 153 flies over to the little floating menace nonetheless. Besides them bobbing up and down in the air, they do nothing for awhile. Eventually however, both Pods begin to circle each other. Of course such a thing isn’t possible, but 9S swears it seems as if the two are sizing each other up.

“Pod 153 to Pod 202: Cease unnecessary comments towards this Pod’s User.”

“Pod 202 to Pod 153: Mind your own beeswax. Bzzt.”

“Request denied.”

“Bzzt. Request was never given to begin with. The previous statement was in fact a demand.”

“…Query: In what way does Pod 202 believe conversing in such a manner with others is needed?”

“Query: Why should this Pod waste time answering something so stupid? Bzzt.  _Scram_. Bzzt.”

“Request denied due to it being impossible to carry such an action unless said act was given by Unit 9S. Proposal: Pod 202 should re-evaluate current behavior and speech patterns around this Pod’s User. Furthermore, no ‘echoing sound effects’ are required considering such an act is both ill-mannered and unneeded due to triggering the effect of displeasure around others.”

It’s quiet as soon as 153 delivers the long statement and both scanners exchange wide eyed looks with each other when Pod 202 sinks in the air before flying behind 4S.

Did 153 just  _scold_  202? That’s… pretty impressive. He didn’t think Pods were capable of that. Also the scene reminded him what he read up on in old world data one time. What was it again?  Like a dog that got yelled at and walks off with their tail between their legs he believes?

Pod 202 rises above 4S’ shoulder all of a sudden as if peeking in the direction of 153 before ducking again as its little speaker pops up.

“This Pod… understands.”

The normally cheery voice sounded awfully dull. In a way he kind of feels sorry for it.

“4S, I was  _really_  close to telling you, you need to get your Pod fixed before someone uses it as target practice one day, but it looks like 153 did that in a completely  _different_  kind of way.”

“Seems so. This is the quietest 202’s  _ever_  been without me ordering it to do so.” Looking away from his shoulder, 4S offers him an almost apologetic smile. “I actually have asked about it being repaired, but for some reason 202 continues to acts this way. As strange as the behavior may be, it never once acted rude towards me.” As 202 lightly bumps into him, he smiles while patting the metal surface of its body. “Isn’t that right?”

“Affirmative!”

A possible glitch in Pod manufacturing for 202 then? That’s weird and has him curious to take a look, but repairing Pods is  _not_  within his abilities to do. That said, picking it apart and putting everything back together is  _always_  a nice trial and error process to learn new things. But all that aside and considering what happened today, he’d rather deal with Pod 042 droning the painfully obvious than listen to 202 ever again. But 153 did scold it so maybe it can learn some manners from now on and be less rude to others.

“Well either way, thanks for the materials. I’m sure I can use them for something, but what are you planning on doing first, 4S? You should get yourself checked for maintenance too.”

“I will, but I promised my Operator I would go talk with her the second I stepped foot on the Bunker.”

He wonders if that’s why 4S looked so annoyed when he checked his notifications earlier. “Let me guess, she tried contacting you while the signal was blocked down there, right?”

“She did and not just one time but m _any_.” 4S shakes his head with a sigh. “I’m no doubt going to get an earful from her as well as unfortunately being smothered, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. And I still need to look into the situation about 32S too, but once I’m finished, I promise I’ll get my maintenance done.”

“Okay, but let me know if there’s anything I can do to help about 32S, okay?”

4S gives him a nod. “I will. And I hope things work out between you and 2B.” His mouth begins to curve all of a sudden as he points in his direction. “You better get a move on to finish up your business with 801S so the two of you can sit down and talk properly.”

When he takes a step back, 9S calls his name out before he even knew it. 4S stares at him, waiting for him to continue on, but his gaze travels to the floor. Of course this is good bye, but parting ways without saying more, didn’t sit well him. There’s still more he wants to say.

Lifting his gaze back to the other’s eyes, 9S smiles. “4S, thank you for  _everything_. I know it’s pretty silly to say this, but bad stuff aside, I had a lot of fun today with you. And the time I spent with you and even hearing about the others meant a lot to me.”

“If you feel that way, I guess that means we’re  _both_  silly then.” He chuckles but once he’s done, he continues. “I enjoyed our time together as always, and I need to thank you for today as well.”

He doesn’t understand what he means by the last part, and it must have reached his face considering 4S reacts to it. His mouth curves but only for a bit as he turns his head. “Today… I could have  _easily_  lost a friendship with someone if you didn’t say what you did to me.” When facing him again, he continues. “Being with you made me re-evaluate actions I can carry out better from this point on.”

“I’m glad I was able to help. It’s what…” 9S pauses as the words stay at the tip of his tongue. Words he’s never said before to anyone and to actually say them made his chest warm. “It’s what friends do for each other, right?”

"Right." He gives him a nod, but the earlier expression on his face begins to wash away. “9S, no matter what happens, continue being the kind person you are. You may not think much of it, but your presence is welcoming considering how the environment is for all of us due to the war.”

He isn’t sure how to respond to that. 4S sounds and looks so serious. “I don’t think I’m that kind or special at all. I complain, I get upset, and I can be pretty mouthy a lot--”

“No one said you have to be a saint to be kind. You genuinely care about others, and that's nothing new in my eyes. When you see someone hurting or upset, you react to it, and you want to understand the other person. I've seen that in you the day we first met, and was reminded even more of it today. What I’m trying to say is, keep being you and don’t change.” When 4S extends his hand out and balls it into a fist, he smiles. “I’ll see you later, but hopefully not  _too_  later, okay? Keep in touch this time, Nines.”

It’s like this morning in a way, but their roles are swapped. Him staring out at the gesture in surprise as the other waits. Everything 4S said slowly sinks in and that feeling from before hits him. To hear something like that made him happy... even relieved in a way. Taking his uninjured hand, he smiles before extending it out and mimicking the other scanner to bump his fist against the other's.

“I promise."

4S takes a step back followed by another as he gives a short wave before he turns around, 9S returns the gesture as he watches him the whole time until he disappears around the corner. It's kind of sad to see him go, but this was bound to happen.

Pod 153 descends down to his level all of a sudden, staying quiet before its little speaker pops up. “Query: Did Unit 9S have an enjoyable time?”

He reaches out to rub the metal plating located behind his Pod. “Very much.” He can’t fight back the bubble of laughter that escapes him as he reflects on what happened on Earth. “I enjoyed it  _a lot_.”

When the Pod leans into his touch, it stills for a few seconds before moving to press itself against his chest. 9S blinks as he’s forced to take a step back as he lowers his gaze to it. That’s… weird. 153 has never acted this way towards him before.

“What’s with you all of a sudden? Did hanging around 202 and seeing how it acts with 4S make you act this way?”

“This Pod sees no reason to carry on in the manner such as Pod 202. However this Pod was mimicking a gesture that Units 9S, 4S, and 11S enacted earlier. Query: Did said gesture deliver a feeling of comfort in Unit 9S?”

His eyes widen but he soon smiles again as he wraps his arms around it and closes his eyes. The hum of 153's motors lightly vibrates against his chest and it feels nice. Even if this is something rare for his Pod to do, it's welcoming and he appreciates the gesture. As he lets 153 go and it hovers into the air again, 9S reaches out to tap it on the surface with a grin. “It did, but it looks like I should be thanking  _you_  for providing care to  _this_  Unit. So, thank you.”

“No, thank you is required. This Pod is tasked with ensuring Unit 9S is content so that he carries out his duties and tasks efficiently.”

He gives 153 one more glance before turning around and walking down the hall towards his next destination. One parting finished and now he has one more thing to do before finding 2B.

 

* * *

 

 _Okay_. All he needs to do is give 801S the plants he wanted, the intel he and 4S were able to gather, and hopefully convince him to withhold his maintenance so he can look for 2B. Once  _all_  of that is finished, he’s good to go. But even with that plan, 4S wanted him to try and get along with the guy, and he knows for a fact that will be difficult if he asks him to postpone his repairs.

He blows out a puff of air as he leans back against the wall. He feels so tired, but the last thing he needs is 801S getting on his case like he no doubt will if he complains about it or let alone shows it.

Once the ride ends and the doors slide open, 9S steps through and made his way towards the back of the room and to the makeshift counter. The scanner behind it has his hand currently in the air and tapping over a holographic screen while the other is swiping away and tapping away on the other. 9S is surprised to see that 801S’ visor is off. It was something he hardly sees when he thinks about it. His eyes are currently focused on the third screen positioned in the middle of the other two, and his body seems tense as if he’s troubled. After his silent observation, 9S’ attention travels to the other’s face again and is met with a pair of sharp aqua colored eyes. They seem tired to be honest. Their shared gaze lasts for a few more seconds before 801S returns his attention back to his screen as he casually swipes the keyboard away. A moment before he did that, 9S could have sworn it seemed as if his body relaxed though.

“Despite the fact you look worse for wear, I take it things went successful?”

Well, he didn’t  _sound_  upset. In fact, he sounds the same as he always did which he can’t help but grimace at. He was half expecting the guy to nag him the second he walked in considering how he looks currently. But he told 4S he would try and get along with him, but old habits die hard when the words leave his mouth before he even realizes it.

“You look  _awful_.”

801S clicks his tongue but doesn’t look at him. “And all thanks to you, Sunshine.”

“What did I do?”

“Imagine my surprise expecting another android for maintenance, only to see 2B demanding I know where you went when I thought she was with you.” Brushing his bangs out of his eye, he continues. “She wasn’t very pleased about me asking you to take on my request.”

His words surprised him. 2B  _actually_  went to someone else to ask about him? With all things considered, he believed she was too upset with him to be worried. But the notification he received is no doubt tied to the visit she apparently gave to 801S.

“She was?”

“Your concern about my well-being breaks my nonexistent heart.” He dryly quips. “But yes, livid in the calmest way possible if I stretch it  _that_  far, but worried.”

How would a scene like that even carry on in the first place? It’s hard to picture, but whatever it was, he hopes nothing bad happened. Even if he and 2B are having problems, the last thing he wanted was to get anyone else involved.

“I’m sorry you got wrapped up into our—”

“Spat?”  801S fills in flatly. “Don’t be. It’s your problem not mine. Though I suppose I feel a bit sorry for you having to deal with that very pissed off partner of yours. My condolences if you survive.”

Pissed off? Okay, that doesn’t sound like 2B at all. He’s never seen her angry to the degree that 801S is talking about. And didn't he say before she looked calm too? Well, 2B  _can_  get upset but she never shows it. Sure she has lapses of slipping, but she’s careful with not letting it show to  _that_  degree. He must be exaggerating.

“She couldn’t have been  _that_  bad.”

801S finally looks at him, and the current expression on his face concerning his earlier words, seemed to prove otherwise unfortunately. “You couldn’t begin to  _imagine_  the amount of convincing I had to do to make her leave. She actually said she was going to stand right where you are now until you get back. I can’t have a fuming combat model scaring people and making them uneasy. It’s bad not only for maintenance but business too.”

Of course  _that’s_  what he’s worried about. It shouldn’t even be surprising. “ _Right_.” 9S drawls out.

The reaction however made 801S narrow his eyes as he exits out of both his screens with a jerk of his wrists. He steps around the counter, and walks up to him in a few brisk steps. “And what exactly were  _you_  thinking going alone without  _any_  kind of back-up?”

That wasn’t the type of reaction he was expecting at all. Why does he sound so pissed off? “I wasn’t alone.” He shoots back all the while sending a glare. “I asked 4S to come with me so--”

“Ah, you roped 4S into this too?” His eyes lift to the ceiling as a dry laugh escapes. “ _Fantastic_. Did someone else manage to tag along?” When 9S opens his mouth, 801S looks at him in disbelief. “You’ve got be kidding me? Then again,  _why_  am I even surprised? Trouble and you seem to go hand in hand.”

“What are you so upset for? It wasn’t exactly a pleasure cruise with what we all went through.”

801S rubs his temple with a heavy sigh. “I have eyes, 9S. I clearly saw that the second you came in here along with the fact 2B and I couldn’t reach you.”

His eyes widen all of a sudden. “Wait…  _you_  contacted me too?”

So that means the other sender was--

“I used an alternate server to do it in order to have a higher chance to bypass whatever was blocking the signal multiple times. Unfortunately I wasn’t able to get through no matter how close I got. I was….” For some reason, 801S’ bites down on his lip all of a sudden as his eyes closed. “Never mind. You and 4S are here and that’s what matters in the end.” Opening his eyes, he gestures his hand towards him. “Now then, care to explain to me what happened for you to end up in this  _sorry_  state?”

He still can’t get over what he said though. 801S actually went through all that for him? His gaze travels over to the piece of equipment that is always behind the makeshift counter, and he can’t help wonder if 801S used it. Apparently that thing can only be used by authorized people and Command is strict on who can or can’t use it. Not to mention, it seemed as if he clearly wanted to say more, but he doesn’t press him. It’s not like 801S would tell him anyway.  

“All in a day’s work and all that as the humans say.”

“Your hard work seemed to have taken a number on you.” 801S begins to circle him all the while cupping his chin with his fingers as he knits his brows. “You’re definitely going to need maintenance, but I’m sure even you know it’s going to be a  _long_  one with your functions being overridden by me.” Once he’s facing him again, he heaves out a sigh. “Didn’t I tell you this morning, I  _didn’t_  want to see you back in here for that?”

This would be his chance to convince him to postpone his maintenance, but the second he opens his mouth, 801S settles him a  _firm_  look which he only rolls his eyes at.  _Damn_.

“Like I said,  _maintenance_.” 801S pinches the bridge of his nose. “Sometimes I question if the design team made a mistake with you by putting a combat model inside a scanner--” He stops all of a sudden as his eyes widened. “…What happened to your hand?”

“Oh, it’s just--”

801S grabs it before he can even explain, and is surprisingly  _gentle_  as he turns it over to inspect it. But even when he thinks about it, 801S has  _never_  been rough with him which always led to confusion on his end considering how he acts towards him. Sure he did agree to 4S’ bribe about changing his vocal box that one time, but other than that, he always took proper care of him. Even taking all of that into consideration, 801S has  _never_  had  _this_  much of concern on his face or held him like he was a piece of glass.

“The…” 9S feels his voice coming out too soft even he can barely hear it before he clears his throat. “The machines down there were throwing up this black stuff and it got on me. Some of it landed on my arm too, but it’s not as bad as this. So I think I got pretty lucky.” As he watches him slowly unwrap the visor around his hand, he grimaces. “It’s probably kinda nasty to look at though.”

And 801S didn’t launch any kind of retort back at him as soon as he shared that. He expected a reply consisting of him having to replace his missing limbs constantly when he gets hurts, so seeing something like his hand wouldn’t have been an issue. Instead, the other scanner’s mouth is set into a thin line before he releases his hand and brings up all three of his displays with his information flashed on all of them in an instant.

“Sit down.”

He’s  _never_  heard him sound this upset, but at the same time, he doesn’t see why he’s making that much of a big fuss over him getting hurt. “I know it looks bad but--”

“9S, I’m not arguing with you.” His eyes narrow in a way he’s never seen before too as the sharp tone of his voice remains. “Sit.  _Down_.”

801S doesn’t say another word and turns on his heel, 9S in turns heaves out a sigh before walking over the exam table that was always pressed up against the wall. As he waits, he watches 801S pull out the necessary repair materials he always used for him and brings them all in a metal tray. With a wave of his hand, a stool formed with pale blue pixels materializes as he takes a seat on it. Once setting the tray down on the nearby end table, 801S’ gaze lowers to his arm and eventually his hand again but says nothing. Instead, he begins toggling through one of his screens before taking his hand in his own while the other begins to trace a circle in the air. It's only adjusting nodes, but he easily performs the action as if it’s nothing. Just looking at him no one would think he’s properly adjusting very sensitive controls.

“Motor functions in your hand are not  _that_  off balanced.” 801S murmurs out. “You adjusted them manually?”

“I did. I needed to use my hand back there.”

“You could have easily lost all function in your hand if you screwed it up. Even lose your ability to hack and leave you completely defenseless.” His eyes go to his for a brief second as he continues. “But if you didn’t do it, then you would probably be in an even worse state.”

If he didn’t know any better, it sounded as if 801S was relieved after saying the last bit.

Taking one of the two syringes on his tray, 801S taps the needle twice before placing the tip inside the cavity in his hand and 9S in turn can't help but hiss as it goes all the way in. Nano shots are the  _bane_  of his existence even if he’s already grown accustomed to them with how much he gets hurt. Once administering the rest of the injection, 801S reaches for the pair of tongs and uses them to pull out an opaque colored sphere no bigger than a marble out of a clear jar, and dipping it into a much taller one. He sloshes it around in the liquid inside as it begins to simmer while white tendrils twist and twirl into the air above.

9S can’t help his hand from trembling out of reflex. 801S however glances up at him before returning his attention to his work. “Relax. As unpleasant as it feels, you need this to repair the internal damages located inside your hand.”

He frowns at him. “Easier said than done when you feel these things crawling under your skin and in between your circuity.” His body shudders again from saying only that. "It's like an open wound feeling itchy and you know you can't scratch it."

“Well then, maybe it would be a good reminder for you to not get a hole in your hand again.”

That’s the first time he’s actually teasing him. Well, sort of he should say. 801S is still in his ‘maintenance mode’, but there were traces of his normally teasing self there. His mouth even seemed as if it curved a bit too.

Regardless, that doesn’t mean one bit he needs the attitude from him.

Averting his gaze to the wall, 9S closes his eyes. “It’s not like I ever did  _your_  maintenance. If I did, you’d be acting the same. Those things feel  _awful_.”

801S’ hand stills all of a sudden, and when 9S brings his attention to him again, he sees his mouth set into a line. “I guess so. You wouldn’t know how it feels to perform my maintenance, would you?”

Why would he? It’s not like they ever partnered up before. But before he even begins to vocally say as much, 801S places the now clear colored sphere inside the cavity and reaches for the other syringe and giving the needle another tap, but this time inserts into his skin. That crawling sensation begins immediately and he can’t help but shudder the second he feels the sphere begin to shift around and melt.

When 801S brings out a roll of bandages, 9S tilts his head to the side. Those didn’t look like the normal ones he would use. They’re usually white, but these had an almost gray tint to it. The material looks different too.

“Hey, that’s new, isn’t it?”

He nods. “It has staunching gel and a few nanobots fused into the material. The injuries from the body cause a reaction so that it draws out the gel if it activates.”

“ _If?_ ” 9S repeats in confusion before he sends him a look nothing short of flat. “So, it isn’t certified yet.”

801S heaves out a sigh as he begins to wrap his hand. “This is a product I created. If it works on you well enough, I’ll report the results to R&D and see if they can begin producing it.”

“So to summarize,” 9S drawls out. “Our bodies only take what it needs when we use these, right?”

801S nods again. “It’s also helpful for people who apply too much gel as well. Shining example of that would be someone like 11S who thinks putting a glob of it on will make him heal faster.”

Despite the fact he can’t help but snicker at the comment concerning 11S, what 801S just shared is actually pretty interesting. Now that he thinks about it, it’s actually surprising an idea like this hasn't been proposed by anyone already.

“This would be pretty helpful for androids on Earth that need field repairs, but can’t reach someone to have their maintenance done in the meantime.”

“That  _is_  the idea of why I created it in the first place. Take your coat off so I can wrap your arm with this too.”

Even though the earlier reply is flippant, 9S shoots him a glare but it does eventually soften as he reflects. 801S really does do a lot. Sure 4S and 11S said it themselves, but seeing it for himself is driving their comments about him to home. Scanner types don’t have any need to do  _anything_  for R&D, but here he is doing it regardless. Between that coolant 4S gave to him and this, 801S no doubt has a lot more ideas for possible products to be certified in the future.

Once unfastening the buttons on his coat, 9S shrugs his arm out of the sleeve, and outstretches it towards 801S who begins to wrap it up. But for some reason, he slows down mid-way. Before he makes a comment about why he seems to be possibly spacing out, the other scanner continues and eventually secures the last bit.

“I put you through a lot of trouble didn’t I.”

Once again 801S decided to surprise him. What he said was voiced out as statement. Is he  _really_  beating himself up over something like this? It’s not like any of this is new. Returning back to the Bunker with injuries was basically a routine for them both. A routine no doubt being a good reason why they never got along in the first place. He comes in needing to be repaired, 801S starts getting on his case which follows with them getting at it, he fixes him, taunt exchanges happen, and then he leaves.

“It’s not like you knew what was going to happen on Earth.”

“But I still asked you all the same, and I hold fault for it.” 801S’ head turns towards the elevator for a brief moment before sighing. “If you’re like this, then I’m expecting to see 4S soon too.”

“He’s not that bad compared to me.”

“Regardless, he’s still going to need maintenance.” Leaning back on his stool, he gestures his head towards his hand. “How does it feel?”

9S tests it out, and he can actually move his hand and fingers without any kind of pain, burning sensation, or restriction now. “Besides the crawling stuff, I feel fine actually.”

801S arches a brow. “ _Just_  fine?” He shakes his head not a second later as he sighs. “I don’t want you using that for  _anything_  while the nanobots repair the damages inside your hand. No fighting with it, no grasping objects tightly,  _or_  harsh contact with the surface or palm of your hand. When I do the rest of your maintenance, I’ll finish the last bit of repairs so everything will be as good as new.”

After shrugging his arm back into his coat and fastening the buttons again, 9S can’t help but wonder one thing though.

“I’m surprised you didn’t just remove my hand all together and give me a new one.”

“Why should I?” 801S scoffs out all of a sudden as he shifts around to organize his tray and put everything back the way it was. “I fixed everything that needed to be done with it before the damages worsened. Giving you a brand new one would be a waste of valuable resources when I can easily manage to repair you with what we have even if it takes time. I’m no amateur and that’s  _exactly_  what one would do in a heartbeat.”

Honestly, it wouldn’t pass him for a second if 801S took his comment as an insult rather than him asking that out of genuine curiosity. Even if he is more than aware of the fact 801S boastfully proclaims about how skilled he is, the guy’s head is too  _big_.

Once standing up on his feet, 801S shakes his bangs out of his eyes, and smiles all of a sudden. “So, tell me what happened down on Earth that clearly knocked you around so much.”

Looks like his serious ‘maintenance mode’ is gone now even if it did seem different compared to all the other times.

They both moved over to the side when he explained what all happened on Earth to 801S. Once he's done, the other scanner hums in thought as he looks at nowhere in particular while tapping a finger on his mouth. “A parasite? Not exactly what I was expecting to hear.”

“It’s only an educated guess on my part. I didn’t see the one that was pulled out of a machine by 11S, but the one I found happened to be located inside one that was damaged in one of the specific ways I told you about. Plus, I feel as if the same stuff that leaks from the bottom of this thing, is the exact stuff that was oozing out of their injuries. It has to be some kind of connection.”

Reflecting back on what all happened down there, it seems safe to make that guess. Even looking at the specimen cube he handed over to 801S, the inside of it was half way full with that black substance now.

“Interesting. So if we go with your theory, this thing embeds itself into the machine as a host of sorts and secretes this fluid inside of them.” 801S muses aloud as he rotates the cube around. “Possibly… to have them behave much differently than normal.”

9S nods. “I feel like it. The machines that we were fighting were focused on 4S for some reason at one point and a couple of occasions after that. I’m not sure why though.”

“You mentioned they were acting mindless before, right? Something about 4S might have triggered it.”

“Like what exactly?”

“Colors.” 801S casually answers. When he waits for him to elaborate further, the other scanner shakes his head with a smirk. “And here I thought you were supposed to be the best of the best?” Before 9S gets a retort in, he continues. “Certain colors tend to trigger things. You said it yourself that you and 4S helped a machine lifeform that mentioned the color red and blue, and said colors clearly holding some kind of significance. What about 4S was different before and after the machines targeted him?”

9S hooks his fingers under his chin as thinks. Nothing came to mind besides 4S losing his visor after getting hurt-- Wait a second… there _is_ something! The machine he and 4S met in the desert said that the supposed pretty machine didn’t like the color blue. That’s not even bringing up the machines that brought up the word 'pretty' as well.

“4S...” 9S muses aloud. “His eyes are  _blue_.”

“Most YoRHa units’ eyes have blue or some shades of it in them. Seems like the machines may have evolved to track us down more efficiently.”  801S gives the cube another look before wagging it in the air. “I’ll be doing some research on this tonight. From what you shared with me, this will be a nice mystery to solve.”

“I’m pretty curious too. You think you can give me a follow-up on whatever you find?”

“Oh?” 801S arches a brow. “Is YoRHa’s wonder scanner trying to steal my thunder on a possible new machine lifeform type being discovered?”

How much amount of  _reaching_  does this guy  _do_? “No. I want to know in case another one of those things pop up so I know how to handle them more effectively in the future.”

801S rolls his eyes. “ _Relax_. I was already planning on giving you a follow-up anyway. But I’m curious, as we scanners are, how did someone like  _you_  even bring this up here anyway? What made someone in R&D take pity on you enough to grace you with a flight unit?”

9S ignores the sneer his tone. “4S apparently has a lot of connections so getting them weren’t an issue.”

“You… you  _really_  don’t know?”

What kind of reaction and face was that? “Know what?” When he doesn’t say anything, 9S heaves out a sigh. “If you don’t want to tell me, then don’t. And you don’t have to lie either--”

“I don’t have any reason to lie to you, 9S. I gain nothing from it.” Came the quick and rather curt reply. “4S is close to the Commander. A bit  _too_  close some would say. There’s a rumor of sorts in certain circles that claim they see him returning from her private quarters considerably late.”

 _What?_  The way 4S seems to act whenever he mentions the Commander made it seem as if he wasn’t too thrilled on her, but 11S  _did_  make that ‘dog’ comment that got to 4S enough to make him snap. Was it out of anger or…something else entirely due to his position in that situation? And even if it is the latter, Command would have a  _field_  day if the Commander and 4S are engaging in something like  _that_. Not to mention that  doesn’t sound like something 4S would do.

“So, are those two seeing each other for reasons that have nothing to do with Command--”

801S shrugs a hand in the air. “9S, they’re rumors. Take it with a grain of salt and considering this is  _you_  we’re talking about, try  _not_  to overthink things.”

Rumors or not it clearly seems as if 801S knows something about it. “Yeah, but I’m asking you.”

“You’re asking the wrong person considering  _I_  don’t even know. Honestly, I  _really_  could care less about it.” 801S murmurs out. “But it’s up to you if you want to believe me or not. In my personal opinion, the two of them could be discussing strictly business for all we know. 4S carries a high rank despite him being a scanner  _and_  due to the fact he was deployed early on in the war. So, it doesn’t necessarily mean those two are meeting for reasons the rumors are pegging as ‘inappropriate’.”

With the way 801S is saying all of this, maybe he  _is_  overthinking things. Even if this is a surprising reveal, what surprises him even more is how he shared all of this without batting an eye.

“Why did you tell me all that?”

“Because you  _clearly_  asked me?”

He could personally do without the attitude. “No, I mean, when I ask someone about something, everyone either acts so hesitant to answer, or be completely vague about it. So, why are you being so upfront with me?”

“I feel you deserve to have the right of someone being upfront with you and not leaving you in the dark.” 801S looks the other way as he crosses his arms. “ _No one_  enjoys being subjected to that.”

801S sounds almost as if he himself knows how that feels. The conversation he had with 4S and even 11S echoes in his mind. Is this the nice side of him they were talking about? 801S seems like an entirely different person with how genuine he sounds. That’s not even counting how he was acting earlier with him.

“ _But_ ,” 801S announces all of a sudden before smirking. “We aren’t here to play one hundred questions concerning our dear 4S and lovely Commander. Do you have the things I requested?”

How in the world can he switch gears so quickly? He’s been doing this a lot since he stepped foot in here. A part of him feels… not too happy about it. It’s not in an annoyed way, but another feeling he can’t quite place, but he made no effort to vocally comment as much on that. Instead 9S brings out the items from his inventory, and presents them to the other scanner who quickly inspects them.

“Why did you want that stuff anyway? We androids don’t need medicine and, according to the database, that’s what they’re normally used for.”

“How nice of you to tell me something I’m more than aware of already.” Before he readies the retort at the tip of his tongue, 801S waves his hand in the air, and a Pod flies from the other side of the room to take the plants before moving them elsewhere. “I’m weighing out other possible options in the future.”

“The future?”

801S taps a finger on his hip a few times before he turns around and faces him. “When the war comes to an end and the humans can safely return, I want to make sure I can help them just as much as I help our fellow androids. As you’ve just deducted, the plants I asked you to get are used for medicines as well as other things, so I’m hoping to create a new product that the humans can use.”

Even someone like 801S is thinking about the future once the war ends. He… he really isn’t that bad of a person and he’s slowly but surely seeing it.

“Why do you look so surprised? Did you honestly think I asked for your help to spite you?” Crossing his arms he scoffs. “If I was given the luxury to find the things I asked you to get me on my own, I would do it myself.”

Why does he sound so defensive all of a sudden? 9S says his next words carefully, and watches 801S tap his fingers on his arm as his mouth twitches. “Are you… okay?”

“I had a  _very_  long day today, and between that and trying to contact you, you’ll have to forgive me if my mood is less than ideal.”

That would be an understatement with all these mood shifts he’s having left and right today.

Dropping his arms to his side, 801S shrugs a hand in the air. “But that aside, I said I’d make it worth your while. R&D created a new Pod Program that utilizes spears, and I feel it should be helpful to you. I’m giving it to you free of charge.”

9S can’t help but gasp.  _F-Free?_  Fresh programs straight from them like that tend to be  _expensive_. He even overhears combat models complaining about it as well, but the fact its  _spears_  of all things made him awe.

“R-Really? You’re going to give me something like  _that_  for  _free_? Thank you!”

“What’s this?” 801S blinks. “Actual thanks and no jab at me? I’m honestly a bit disappointed. Already had a witty retort planned and everything.”

The grin on his face falls in a matter of seconds. Oh, that is right. He would do that, wouldn’t he? After coming back from Earth, he can’t help but re-evaluate how he tends to speak with 801S now.

“Hey.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he looks up at him. “I know I’m pretty harsh with you considering how we never get along, and I want to apologize for my behavior. I guess it just stems from the fact when I had my first check-up with you, you always had to make some kind of comment about me and I thought you were out to get me.”

801S taps his fingers on his hip while staring at him, and 9S has no idea how to read his expression. Eventually he stops and shakes his head. “Listen, 9S. I should probably bother you less, but the fact you’re the only one who tends to need maintenance more than the combat models I take care of, irks me.”

“Oh. It’s not like I do it to increase your workload or anything.”

“Trust me. I don’t entertain the thought one bit that you do. Even if it is a massive pain in the ass to always patch you up when I hear you did something reckless in battle considering the type of unit you are.”

9S’ eyes narrow in an instant at his words. “Okay, what is  _that_  supposed to mean?”

801S however returns it with a smirk as he shrugs a hand in the air. “You’re smart, I’m sure you can figure it out. Besides, I enjoy talking with you even if the majority of it is the two of us bantering.”

Bantering? He’d hardly call it that but-- Wait… _what_  did he just say?

“Hold on. You  _like_  talking to me? I thought you couldn’t stand me!”

“If I couldn’t stand you, I wouldn’t be talking with you like this right now, would I?” His head tilts to the side as his brow arches. “Unless you got so roughed up down there, it knocked your thought processors around too much…”

He’s already looking at him hard again and 9S can’t help but sigh. “They’re fine. It’s just surprising to hear you say something like that considering how things are between the two of us.”

“Why? Did you  _really_  think I hate talking to you?”

And once again 801S sounds genuinely confused and dare say a bit hurt as well. “To be fair, you never gave me a good reason to think otherwise.”

“For someone so advanced, you really are an idiot.” Before he even begins to make a comment about that not being the case, 801S continues. “The humans have a saying, and I feel it sums up my feelings on you. I work on you a lot, 9S. Too much than I should to be perfectly honest.” Tapping his gloved finger to his mouth, he hums for a bit before pointing at him. “I don’t like my hard work I put into your repairs going to waste because some idiot thought it would be a great idea to go play hero when they’re not required or expected to.”

“Okay, how do you go from saying you enjoy talking to me, to calling me an idiot in the next breath?”

The playful look in his eyes dissolves in an instant. “So you’re not the idiot that R&D gossips about when flight units get damages expected to come from a combat model and not a support one? Or a reckless idiot that thinks it would be a good idea to use his body to shield a more than capable combat unit on the field?”

9S parts him mouth to deliver a retort but doesn’t. 801S isn’t lying one bit about how he tends to carry on while on Earth, but why did he have to bring 2B into this? In fact, he  _always_  brings up 2B for some reason or another even when it’s not necessary. He wants to know why but right now, he’s more upset with the fact 801S thinks he’s apparently dense.

“You don’t have to be vague.”

“I’m far from it actually. There’s no need for someone like you to be so reckless when it concerns 2B. You’re a scanner model, and you weren’t designed to fight in the way you unfortunately  _think_  you can.”

“And what do  _you_  expect me to do? Just stand there and watch her get hurt? I’m 2B’s partner, and my designation is to support—”

“That’s exactly, right.  _Support_. Not blindly throwing yourself into harm’s way because you let your emotions get the better of you. 2B is more than capable of protecting herself on the field, you on the other hand—”

“ _I’m not weak!_ ” 9S cuts in sharply. “And what does it even matter to  _you_  if I get hurt--”

“Do you think I actually  _enjoy_  having to see you come in here so many times the way you do?” He sounds exasperated all of a sudden as his jaw squares. It catches him off guard considering this is the first time he’s ever seen 801S look and sound so upset with him even more than he did last time. “I see  _so_  many androids in the  _worst_  possible states. So many who just  _die_  and there’s no  _way_  to bring them back because the damages are too severe for treatment, and Command believes it to be lost cause and a waste of resources to do so.” He lowers his gaze to both of his hands as his brows knit together. “ _All_  of it...  _sticks_  with me. The last thing they say. The last sounds they  _breathe_. The look on their faces as they blindly call out someone’s name that I can only imagine is important to them.” Darting his eyes to his own, they narrow even more as his voice lowers. “So,  _next time_  you want to say something like that to me, keep it to yourself. I take my job seriously, maybe even a bit more than I should in certain circumstances. We all have our parts to play, 9S. And I’m going to give you a piece of advice, if you truly don’t want 2B to get hurt,  _know_  your place.”

He… never took him as someone to feel that way. According to the others along with what he just shared, how can he even go on day after day and carry on as if he has everything together? Sure he himself made the comment about how is it even possible 801S could stay sane doing all the work he does since he was deployed, but now,  _how_  can he? That’s too much for anyone. And even thinking about all of what he no doubt sees performing maintenance… it has to be rough. It would stick with anyone. Maintenance isn’t always just a cut there or a wound here, it can be  _brutal_. Even gruesome if the situation was a horrific one. And no doubt seeing that every day would take a toll on him.

“Does knowing your place make  _you_  happy with all of what you see and feel every day?”

“ _Happy?_ ” A bitter laugh escapes 801S as he pushes his bangs out of his eyes. “I do my job just like everyone else in YoRHa. I don’t complain and I don’t question. I  _do_  what’s expected of me.”

A pang of annoyance hits him. How can someone just say that? “And what if you passed out or something? You do a lot, even see a lot, but even if you do, that’s… that’s too much for  _anyone_. 801S--”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s too much for me or not if it’s for the good of YoRHa.”

The look and tone of his voice is so impassive now, and for some reason it… pisses him off. 801S was so emotional earlier about how he felt so why do this now?

“And  _blindly_  following orders is better to you?” His head lowers as his gaze falls on the floor. “Don’t… don’t you ever feel sometimes protocol is  _too_  much considering certain circumstances? What’s the point of protocol if… if causes more harm than good? Bottling up your emotions constantly isn’t going to help, it… it would only make things  _worse_.”

“Careful there. Taking like that is a first way trip to getting decommissioned.” 801S’ mouth thins into a line as he stares at him. “Or maybe I should go see the Commander myself and tell her to keep an eye on you personally if you’re speaking like that. You and 2B are close. Maybe a bit too close than what’s required.”

His head snaps up and the sudden rush of angers hits him in a matter of seconds. He’s so  _close_  to balling his hands into fists but then he remembers he can’t do that for one of them with how his hand is healing, but it doesn’t stop him from fisting the other so hard he can feel the leather of his glove protest. Once again, 801S brought 2B up out of nowhere for some reason and it's one more time too many.

“And how exactly would  _you_  know how close we are? You don’t  _anything_  about us!”

“I think I know more than enough thanks to today. 2B barged in demanding answers from me about you. I didn’t need to see her face to know she probably wanted to do more than just hurl words at me. And it also doesn’t take an advanced model to realize how much she cares about you and vice-versa. But I’ll tell you the same thing I told her. Relationships are prohibited in YoRHa. We can’t get close to  _anyone_  in this war.”

The earlier tension he had begins to fade away as he stares at the other scanner, and it dawns on him in a matter of seconds. With everything 801S said…could that mean…

“Was there someone in this Bunker you were close to?” When 801S’ breath hitches along with his eyes widening all of a sudden, he continues. “Someone who you maybe wanted that with--”

“Why are you so interested in  _my_  personal life all of a sudden?”

The question is shot as him so sharply it felt as if it cut through his skin. What he said clearly bothered him. Even if he isn’t thrilled with how he brought up 2B, he’s… obviously hurting even if he won’t admit it.

“Because I keep hearing so many things about how good of a person you are and how much you help others, and today I’ve seen it. I… want to try and get to know you better but--”

“I see then. You’re doing this out of pity because of what I shared with you.” Another dry laugh escapes him as his gaze lifts the ceiling while crossing his arms. “Keep it to yourself then.”

9S doesn’t fight back the groan or the glare he sends him. “What is  _with_  you? Ever since I came here you act nice to me one minute and then a complete jerk the next. You’ve  _always_  been that way now that I think about it. When I first met you were so…  _serious_ , but I remember telling you how happy I was to meet someone new.” Even when his voice begins to trail to see if 801S would react in any kind of way, he doesn’t. He refuses to look at him, but 9S can even see his mouth twitching as he grips his arm. “I thought back then we could be… friends. You looked so  _lonely_  back then, and I couldn’t help but want to talk with you--”

“So you want to get know me  _now_?” His voice sounded so bitter to the point he could taste it if such a thing was possible. “You want the two of us to be  _friends_  all of a sudden?”

801S takes brisk steps towards him, and looked as if he was about to ram him over. Even though his face looked devoid of any kind of emotion, his eyes on the other hand clearly showed he was fuming. When 9S takes a step back as well as moving to the side, the other follows suit. Before long, his back hits the edge of the counter and 801S’ hands grip the edge of it near his waist as if to cage him in as he leans in close. So close in fact, he can feel the other’s breath fan his face.

“Would you still want to get know the person that can  _easily_  tell the Commander how you’re having issues with a partner you’re  _too_  close to considering how emotional you are? The partner that seems to be a major contributor to why you keep getting damages?”

If 801S thinks threatening him and being in his personal bubble is going to intimidate him, then he can  _think_  again. He’s sick and  _tired_  of this constant back and forth with him today. “I don’t regret one  _bit_  about how I feel or carry on even if it breaches protocol. Even if things like that aren’t allowed, they’re  _my_  feelings. I'd rather stay true to them than lying.”

“How brave of you not care that speaking like that is a death sentence.” 801S murmurs out. “I’ll let you in on something. With my position I can  _easily_  be the Commander’s eyes and ears  _if_  I want to.”

9S grits his teeth as he moves to shove him away, but 801S grabs the wrist of his bandaged hand before it even made contact. His eyes widen for a brief second at the scene before he growls. “So what? You’re just going to stand there and  _threaten_  me?  _Go ahead then_.” The tone of his voice lowers and he can practically feel the tension between his own brows as he deepens his glare. “But if you try and threaten  _2B_ , I  ** _swear_**  I’ll make you regret it.”

A heavy silence fills the air as they continue to stare the other down. The fact 801S still is acting so impassive made him want to take a page from 11S’ book with how the longer he sees that face, the more it made his insides boil.

“You really do care about her, don’t you?” With the ways he says it, it sounded as if 801S is directing that question towards himself. “It must be nice to have something else other than humanity to fight for.” Letting go of his hand, he pulls himself away. “I wouldn’t dare go through snitching you out to Command, 9S, but I wanted a confirmation and you gave it to me.”

As 801S moves to stand by his side, he leans back against the edge of the counter with a distant look in his eyes as he stares straight ahead. 9S can’t help but watch him completely confused as his earlier anger fizzles down. So 801S got him all riled up for a  _confirmation_? And what exactly did he say that confirmed whatever it is he was thinking about?

“…You’re not wrong.” 801S says all of a sudden. “I did feel lonely then, and I still have that same feeling at times even now. I hardly have the time to speak or relax with others let alone friends. For as long as I can remember, I've been so busy.” His eyes close as he brings up his hand, curling his thumb against his palm as his mouth curves a bit. “I touched down to Earth  _four_  times and  _four_  times only since I was deployed. It was a complete and utter failure of a mission on my end on the first one, but my partner… my partner protected me.”

“Your partner?”

“A temporary one for my first mission, but we did become friends later on.” He smiles something that seems nostalgic all of a sudden as he leans back against his palms. “He would joke around and tell me that Command made a mistake with me. Saying that they should have made me an H Type instead of an S one. His words bothered me a lot back then and made me feel as if I was  _useless_  as a scanner model. It took me awhile to realize he didn’t mean it out of spite, but that I shouldn’t try so hard to be something I’m not. I’m no fighter, as sad as it is to say, but I can help others and fix them up as good as new to the best of my abilities, and I take great pride in that.”

So  _that’s_  why 801S stays up here in the Bunker. That said, even if one mission didn’t go well, that didn’t explain why the Commander wouldn’t allow him to go on more. He did say himself he’s touched down to Earth four times, so it isn’t as if that one mission doomed him to stay up here. But 4S did say she no doubt thinks highly of 801S so maybe she just prefers him on the Bunker to take care of maintenance up here instead of possibly getting hurt or worse. Even with all of that however, he can’t help but wonder what exactly happened on 801S’ first mission as well as the partner who he eventually became friends with. It clearly seems to have affected him.

“Are the two of you still friends?”

801S stays quiet and he half thinks maybe he didn’t hear him before he parts his mouth. “That’s a good question I’d like to know myself, but I do know one thing for an absolute fact. What I enjoyed the most about my missions then was feeling the sun. When I was with him I…” His head lifts up as a smile forms on his lips. “ _Why_  am I sharing  _any_  of this with you?” Closing his eyes, he heaves out a sigh. “Let me know when you’re ready to receive your reward so I can apply it to your Pod. I imagine you’re not sticking around any longer than you need to.”

9S watches him and he still has this unreadable expression on his face. He doesn't understand any of this. Why  _did_  801S share something so personal with him? He didn’t need to and yet he did anyway. 801S said he doesn’t have time to speak with others, that can still lead to loneliness. Even if someone has friends or if any of them show concern so the person doesn’t have that feeling, it doesn’t negate the fact one can still feel it. He's no stranger to feeling lonely himself.

“801S?”

Said scanner heaves out a sigh but doesn’t look at him. “What is it?”

“When things get less hectic, we should do something together.”

801S finally peers up at him, and his mouth is parted open as his brows are knitted together. “Together?”

“But  _only_  if our schedules are cleared up of course. Command tends to have me busy, and I know you’re even busier so--”

“9S, I have maintenance to take care of here, and in the rare case the Commander wants me to carry out a mission, I have that as well.”

The fact he looks and sounds both genuinely confused and serious made him laugh which in turn, made 801S look even  _more_  confused than before. It’s actually pretty nice to see another different side of him.

“I’ll have to drag you out of here to bring you then.”

801S stares at him and the smile on his own face falls. Was that too much to ask him so suddenly? But his worries are soon lifted when a bubble of laughter escapes the other scanner followed by a few more. He’s heard 801S laugh before but it tended to be in the mocking or dry categories, but these… these sounded genuine. No one would even think this is the same blunt scanner model with a fixation of teasing others.

“You’re an odd one. Before you clearly wanted to tear me apart earlier, and now you’re inviting me out somewhere?”

It’s technically  _not_  a lie. If that would have continued any further, bad hand or not, he  _would_  have sucker punched 801S in the face with it. “Well you’re busy all the time and even someone like  _you_  needs to take it easy. And it would be fun to relax with everyone else, right?”

The smile on 801S’ face falls all of a sudden as he cuts his gaze to the side. “Of course. You meant with all the others.” Before he could even ask why he looked and sounded so disappointed, 801S looks at him again as he closes his eyes. “You will  _always_  be a real piece of work, Sunshine.:

"Is that even necessary to keep saying I'm a--"

" _But,_ " 801S cuts in as he reveals his eyes and smiles again."Whenever this little get-together of yours happens, I’ll look forward to it.”

9S blinks. “Really?" When the other nods, he smiles. "That’s great then!” 9S can't help but grin. “And... I’ll stop by more outside of my personal business with you.”

“You don’t need to.” He murmurs out.

801S sure didn’t sound as if he meant it though. “ _Maybe_ ,” 9S drawls out. “But I want to. Besides, since we’re going to try and get along better in the future, it would be good for us to do, right?”

“As thrilling as that sounds, I can’t have you bothering me while I work.”

9S shrugs his shoulders. “I guess that means I’ll quietly wait in the corner and talk your hearing processors off during breaks in the meantime then.”

“How tragic.” The other scanner shakes his head. “The worst death that could  _ever_  befell an android.”

Despite the quip, 9S doesn’t feel bothered by it like he normally does. The fact 801S even glanced at him with a smile on his face just drove into home how It’s… actually nice to talk with him like this. If he didn't know any better, it felt kind of natural in away.

“801S, I’m glad we were able to actually talk. And that guy you mentioned earlier, I hope things work out between the two of you so that you can patch things up.”

“Don’t worry. I think it’s not that much of lost cause. But…" His voice begins to trail all of sudden as his face softens."There is something I would like to have from him.”

“Have from him?” 9S echoes in confusion before sending him a flat look. “I thought you said you weren’t going to be vague?”

“Fine then.” 801S turns to him all of a sudden and places a hand on his hip as he smirks. “Do you want to know?”

“Even if I’m curious, you don’t  _have_  to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“ _And_  you didn’t answer my question. Yes or no?”

He sounded so serious yet playful at the same time about this. “ _Fine_.” 9S sighs out. “Who is this  _mystery_  scanner you seem to obviously like and want something from him?”

801S blinks before cutting his gaze off to the side. “Who said I liked him?”

His face looks awfully red a bit there for someone who clams otherwise. 801S spoke so fondly about whoever this guy is earlier, unless he’s looking into things  _way_  too hard again.

“Okay, then what do you want from this guy?”

“What I want is…” 801S laughs all of a sudden before placing a finger against his mouth as he grins behind it, “Unfortunately something I’m not willing to share even to you, Sunshine.” As he lowers his hand, his expression softened the same way as before. “Or at least not yet. Maybe when the war is over even if I do think it’s a lost cause.”

“Why’s that?”

“Honestly, I wish I knew. It’s complicated, but I think that sums up our relationship in a nutshell. _But_ , that’s neither here or there.  _Because_ \--”

801S places his hands on his shoulders all of a sudden and forces him to spin around as he pushes him forward towards the elevator. For someone who claims he doesn't fight, he sure can easily push him. 

“H-Hey, what are you doing?”

“ _I_  need to finish your maintenance, and  _you_  are unfortunately the stubborn type. Instead of chatting my hearing processors off, you’re supposed to be finding that lovely partner of yours, right? The faster you get that done, the faster you get back here.”

“Well, yeah but… _wait_.” 9S looks at him over his shoulder with his mouth opened. “You’re  _actually_  postponing my maintenance? Are  _your_  thought processors okay?”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll change my mind.” 801S gives him a push and places a hand on his hip while the other points at him. “But I expect you to come back here once the two of you make up so I can work on you, got it?”

Taking a step back, his mouth curves. “I will. And… thanks.”

:You're... you're welcome. And, 9S?"

Before he steps inside the elevator, he looks over his shoulder to see probably the most genuine smile ever present on 801S’ face, but at the same time, he sees something else he can't quite place a name to.

“2B is lucky to have someone like you in her life.”

He watches the other scanner turn around and make his way towards the back of the room. For some reason a pang hits his chest all of a sudden, and as he places a hand over it, he frowns. How strange. Maybe he just reacted that way because of what 801S said just now. If anything, he feels lucky to have someone like 2B in  _his_  life, but why did he have that look in his eyes then? But whatever the reason may be, he’s glad they’re able to talk properly without getting on the other’s nerves.

Still, he can’t help but wonder who 801S was talking about earlier. Maybe one day in the future like he said, he’ll tell him.

* * *

 

The first place he checked was 2B's room only to find out she was nowhere to be found. He thinks he circled the entire hallway three times now already and hasn’t seen her roaming anywhere. 2B wasn't even standing against the window she's prone to staring out of either. He would have asked around in case anyone saw her, but there was no one here due to missions be carried out.  Where is she? It's not like Command could have possibly sent her on a last minute mission. Or... maybe she’s possibly looking for him right now too and they’re missing the other by chance?

If that is the case then his luck is absolutely  _terrible_.

9S leans himself against the wall. With all the running around he’s been doing, it’s taking a toll on him due to his maintenance being postponed. If he could sit down and—

He gasps immediately and wants to slap himself for being so stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Why didn’t he just contact 2B and let her know he’s back and they can meet each other?  Plus, his room isn’t too far away, so he can take a breather of sorts while calling her. With that idea in mind, he pulls himself away from the wall and takes off to his room. The second it comes into his view in the distance, 9S slows down to a stop and hunches over all the while placing his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. His mind reels instantly. He did tell 2B that she could stop by his room whenever she liked even if she never responded back. She did come over at times, but it was strictly business with him.

Walking closer, they allow entry immediately and before he pays any mind as to why, he finds it difficult to finish the rest of his train of thought. His breath felt as if it caught inside his throat as he stares at the very person he’s been searching for seated on his bed along with the familiar Pod hovering close by.

2B's visor is currently between both her hands as her head is lowered. There seems to be a book right next to her that seemed awfully familiar until he realizes it was the same one he saw on her desk this morning. Maybe it was the sudden movement on his end, but regardless of what it was, 2B lifts her head in his direction. Her eyes are wide as she mouths at his name. He immediately rubs his arm as his gaze lowers to the floor feeling self-conscious all of a sudden with how much of a mess he looks now.

No... he shouldn't be doing this even if he feels guilty at the fact he no doubt worried her.

When looking up, 2B is clenching her visor all of a sudden as she averts her gaze and rises to her feet. It shouldn't feel as if time slowed down but it did. He's so hyper aware of the fact he's about to see her again face to face, and the sounds emitting from her heels hitting the floor is reminding him of that until 2B is facing him. Silence fills the air and neither one of them are saying a word. He went over his head so many times on how he planned to talk with her, and now he feels at loss on what to say as if he forgot _all_ of it in a blink of an eye.

When his hand rises all of a sudden, so does hers. They both exchange wide eyed looks with the other only to drop them back to their sides as they break eye contact.

Why is he even doing  _this_  with her? And he also wants to know why she’s doing the same, but the sudden exhale of air made him peer up to see 2B tying on her visor. Disappointment wells inside his chest immediately. He wanted to see her face so badly while doing this, but the fact she’s masking it all of a sudden just… brought another painful pang within him. It felt  _exactly_  like this morning where the shift in the air wasn’t a silence due to awkwardness, but a shift that became thick with tension the longer and longer they say nothing.

9S swallows and his throat feels incredibly dry. “2B, I can explain…”

She crosses her arms, but whatever explanation he finally felt he can give to her, fizzled away instantly. Despite not being able to see her eyes now, he can feel them roaming over him again. Any other day, he would be ecstatic about this, but he  _knows_  she’s upset with him. Even if he didn’t hear it from 801S, watching her drop her arms and clench her fists tightly at her sides like she's prone to do when something bothers her proves it enough.

“When you told me you had something to take care of, I didn’t expect you to be touching down to Earth and fighting hostile machines.” Her voice is eerily calm, but he knows her well enough, that there’s a certain edge laced behind it all. “What the  _hell_  were you thinking?”

“It’s not as bad as you think!” His voice is frantic and he curses at the fact out of  _all_  the possible things to say to her, he chose  _that_. “Everything worked out fine in the end and—”

“ _9S_ ,” 2B cuts in, tone almost exasperated before she continues. “You are  _not_  a combat model. I don’t know what possess you to think otherwise time and time again.”

“Of course I’m not, but I’m not dead weight either! And besides I had 4S with me and even 11S—”

2B makes a sound all of a sudden, almost as if it was surprised before her mouth thins. “So you took not one but  _two_  non-combat models with you? You should have  _never_  entertained the thought. It was  _completely_  out of line.”

Is she  _serious_  right now? It was as if all of his frustration with her this morning and the day before came back and bombarded him. If she bothered to listen to him, they wouldn’t even be having this conversation right now!

“Right.  _I’m_  the one out of line despite the fact I tried to tell you I had something to do, and even  _tried_  to ask you if you wanted to come along. You shut  _me_  out remember?”

“That is not the issue here. You could have...” 2B pauses before shaking her head. “Do you have any  _idea_  what could have happened to you?”

“I--”

She takes a step towards him to the point they’re so close, he can feel the skirt of her uniform brush against him. 9S peers up at her when her hand reaches his face followed by the other. He feels the silk and velvet material of her gloves brush against his skin, and he wants to lean into it so  _badly_ with how soothing it felt. Any other time, he would be gawking at her doing something like this and feeling nothing short of flustered, but he doesn’t even want to bow down to any of those reactions right now.

He just... wants to enjoy it.

Everything 2B did seemed so  _careful_. Despite the fact she's clearly upset with him, she isn’t jerking his head back and forth to study him, it’s gentle and he wants to close his eyes with how relaxing it is to feel her touch right now.

He wants to…

9S slowly reaches his hand out towards her own face, pausing only for a few seconds before hooking a finger under the material of her visor. 2B doesn’t move away whatsoever, instead she actually allows him to pull it down until it’s resting around her neck. He expected to see her eyes, but she has them closed as if she refused to look at him.

Are things  _that_  bad between them she can't even look at him right now? 

Or... because she's doing what she always did when hiding how she feels?

“I’m…” 9S softly begins while moving his hand over one of her wrists. 2B takes in a sharp intake of air. He tries to keep at least  _some_  form of optimism that he can convince her of what he's about to say. “I’m  _fine,_  2B, and you don’t need to worry so much about me. I'm okay.”

She stays silent but eventually reveals her eyes even if they refuse to linger on his own. He wants to say he saw  _something_ in them in that brief set of time where she made contact with him, but 2B is keen on keeping her face neutral even if there is this almost guilty look in her eyes.

Her mouth twitches again, and it happens so fast. 2B leans into him all of a sudden as her hands slide away from his face and move to fists the material of his uniform between her fingers. His hands are hovering by her sides when he feels 2B press her face against his shoulder. Her own begin to quake only one time before they still ,and she clenches his uniform even tighter. He isn't sure how to describe what he feels right now. He feels happy but at the same time, that strong feeling that resonates when she's close by is there too. It made his chest feel so incredibly warm in such a strong way, it spreads out within his body. But even if she is doing this, the _last_ thing he wanted was to upset her.

He wishes... this could be under better circumstances. Where he can hold her close without the sense of overbearing heaviness of knowing she's going to revert back to her mask like she always did around him.

But before he moves to wrap his arms around her, 2B pulls herself away as her hands reach for his face again. She stares at him again, but this time she leans her own face so close to his, he can feel her breath and even the strands of her hair tickle his skin. His pulse rate is going crazy, but he wants to just lean in so the tiny bit of distance between them disappears completely.

…He’s never thought of wanting to do that with 2B before. Or was it always something he wanted to do but pushed it down along with how he feels about her? But right now, 2B is being so open with him to a physical degree, and he wants to indulge in this moment before she no doubt catches herself and put her walls up again.

But what should he do? Stay still? Move forward. She's actually looking him in the eye right now. He wonders if 2B is even aware of what she's doing, but he holds her gaze as he slowly places his hands over her own. He draws closer and her mouth begins to part when his own is only a breath away from hers.

“Where did you get all of these injuries from if everything went fine as you mentioned earlier?”

2B says each and every one of those words to him so coldly, it froze him on the spot again. He can’t help but stare at her in disbelief. Any trace of softness in her earlier expression faded away as if it was never there to begin with. The fact she pulled away and shattered their connection, hurts even more.

“I…” The rest of his words disappear from his mouth as he averts his eyes. He knows she’s only going to use this as more ammo to prove her point.

When her thumb strokes the area around the cut on his cheek and his body draws up, he can see her mouth twitch along with the flash of anger in her eyes before it vanished in a second as if it was never even there to begin with. 9S can’t help but chide himself, when his body does it yet again when she lowers her attention to his wrapped up hand. 2B reaches for it, hesitating mid-way before continuing as she gingerly cradles it between her own and brings it closer to her view. The hold she has on him is loose but he can feel it trembling, and he tenses.

2B made a sudden sound as she lets him go, and when he peers up at her, she looks away and adjusts her visor over her eyes again with a scowl.

“I should have given him a piece of my  _mind_  earlier today for sending you out there like he did.”

9S knows exactly who she’s referring to and whatever those two talked about, it didn’t mean she had to pull  _that_  card of all things. “I helped 801S, okay? I took his request and he had no  _idea_  what was going to happen. Is that what you’re going to do? Just get mad and point fingers at everyone but  _you_?”

She stays quiet as her mouth parts open only for it to close as she tightens her fists at her sides. “Don’t you  _dare_.”

“Well don’t you dare either!”

“Proposal,” Pod 042 and 153 began, “Units—”

“ _Stay out of this!_ ” They both snapped as both Pods sunk lower in the air before pulling back behind their respective owners.

“What do you want me to do? Say I’m sorry again?” Slamming a hand to his chest, he continues, “Why am  _I_  always the one who has to apologize? You just can’t  _ever_  admit you’re wrong!”

“Admit, that I’m wrong?” 2B repeats slowly. She’s stays silent for only a moment before she repeats the words again and a bitter laugh escapes her. “I could give you  _all_  the apologies in the world, 9S, but every single one of them will  _never_  be enough.”

Just before they were having a moment, then she went back to her old self,  _then_  went on to act so gentle with him again. It’s so damn confusing and irritating. The constant mood whiplash from her is so frustrating. What does she want from him? For him to push her away and not say anything, or talk with her and carry on as if every single thing is fine?

“ _Why?_  Why do you  _always_  keep saying that vague stuff to me? What makes you think that? Why do you always have to be the one to decide on what I can or can’t get from you?”

“You could never understand. And even if you did, I—”

“ _Then tell me!_   _Please_.” He practically begs the words out, and the way her breath hitches as she takes a step back made his chest ache even more. He isn’t quite sure if it’s the pure adrenaline from this situation that pushes him to be bold again, but he steps forward and grabs her hand in both of his. Grasping them as if he was praying for her to listen and understand. “I’m here. I’m  _always_  here for you. 2B, why can’t you see that? What we’re doing right now… it’s not doing anything good for the both if us. I … I just want things to go back to how they were.”

All of his words come rushing out of him like a dam. There is no possible way he can hold them back, especially not after what almost happened earlier and even before that when she held on to him. Everything he’s felt.  _Everything_  he wanted to say to her...

“I…I  _miss_  you  _talking_  to me. Scolding me for even doing  _that_  too much. This whole entire day, I always felt horrible thinking about what’s happened between us to the point I tried _not_ to think about you. And even when I did that, I  _still_  thought about you. But today, I could have forgotten about all of that, and that’s why…that’s why I just want to tell you I care about you  _so_  much.”

“You shouldn’t say such things. And… not to someone like me.”

He peers up at her as his eyes widen. She’s doing it again.  _Slipping_. He can practically  _hear_  it in her voice with how soft it sounded along with how her hand trembled between his own. Hope swells in his chest in an instant.

“Why can’t I? I meant  _every_  word of it. 2B, I--”

“ _9S_. That's enough.” She heaves out a sigh and it sounds so tired. “I won’t deny that I could have chosen my words with you earlier more carefully, but what you did today was reckless, foolish, and irresponsible. The fact you came back from whatever you were doing on Earth in the state you’re currently in proves it more. You could have easily gotten yourself killed as well as the others around you. You let your emotions get the better of you, and even exempting the fact you are currently off duty from Command, does  _not_  erase the fact you carry on as if you are  _not_  a part of YoRHa.”

It felt like a slap in the face as he stares at her. “…And that’s  _all_  that matters to you?" His voice sounds so hoarse all of a sudden. "Command and protocol?”

“Those are the  _only_  things that matter. Emotions are prohibited, 9S.”

And just like that, their small little connection slipped away just like how her hand slips free form his hold. It hurts again. It hurts ten times worse than it ever has. Any other time, he would walk away and accept it, but instead, frustration takes its place even more so than before.

“Protocol technically states you shouldn’t get emotional seeing your partner hurt. See them in pain. See them… upset.” He keeps the tone of his voice even, and the fact she clenching her fists together, frustrates him ten times more in the fact _she_   knows at this point. “That counts for you too, right? You do it  _all_  the time with me.”

“And what exactly do you expect me to do, 9S? I have lost count of the times I’ve seen you recklessly take on an enemy and put yourself in danger.”

“And what about you? How many times do you protect me? How many times do you rush into a mob of machine and put more strain on your body that even  _you_  know is pushing its limits?  I’m not stupid, 2B, I see it. I’ve seen it every day since we’ve partnered up. If anyone’s reckless, it’s  _you_.”

“Don’t you  _dare_  lecture me on recklessness. I  _never_  asked for your protection--”

“So I’m supposed to watch you get hurt? Is  _that_  what you want?”

“That is  _my_  designation, 9S. It doesn’t matter _what_ happens to me—”

“ ** _It matters to me!_** ” He cries out. “How can you stand there and tell me it doesn’t? I’m your  _partner_  and I  _hate_  seeing  _anything_  happen to you! What do you want me to do? Just ignore you? Hate you—”

“ ** _I wish you did!_** ” 2B shouts out and it felt as he cracked as he watches her chest heave and her fists tighten again. “Just like I wish you would know your  _damn_  place! The only thing I need from you is to support me in missions. Nothing less and  _nothing_  more. I have no personal need or  _gain_  being friendly with you and you need to learn to do the same towards me as well.”

His throat feels dry again all of a sudden…his black box…it almost felt as if it stopped working. He wants to say something.  _Anything_. But he… b-but he…can't right now.

2B takes a step forward as their side by side, but his eyes are still stuck on where she was previously. He doesn't even think he's capable of doing so even if he wanted to.

“Go get your maintenance done. I don’t need you lagging behind me tomorrow for our mission.”

When he hears her leave his room along with her Pod, the floor seems blurry all of a sudden.

He…screwed up again in the  _worst_  possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about those reunions, huh? This chapter is sponsored by Life Sucks. A product I’m sure 9S has had enough of and wants to return. Unfortunately, Life Sucks has no return address. 9S and 2B carry out their mission that leads them to Pascal’s Village next chapter. Also, did someone say children?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, first fic on ao3 (and not even for the fandom I was originally supposed to be posting for).This fic was originally planned to be a super long oneshot, but that clearly didn't happen. I unfortunately don't have a beta, so any pesky mistakes you see that I missed, I apologize and hope they weren't too distracting.


End file.
